Revista Celebrity I: En Exclusiva
by SweetAlice13
Summary: Conseguir una exclusiva con el famoso autor de novelas de terror Jasper Whitlock fue un éxito inesperado para Alice Brando, Alice descubre que aquello es algo más que una simple entrevista, que él es algo más que un simple escritor de novelas de terror.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sinopsis:<strong>_

_Conseguir una exclusiva con el famoso autor de novelas de terror Jasper Whitlock fue un éxito inesperado para Alice Brando, redactora de la revista Celebrity. Pero, cuando el misterioso escritor la reta a entrevistarlo durante una excursión por un paraje perdido en las montañas, Alice descubre que aquello es algo más que una simple entrevista, que él es algo más que un simple escritor de novelas de terror. Y que es al propio Jasper al que quiere... en exclusiva._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_... con la luna llena, blanca y fría. Veía la sombra moverse y temblar como una cosa viva sobre la nieve. Blanco sobre negro. El cielo negro, la luna blanca, las sombras negras, la nieve blanca. No había nada más. Vacío total, ausencia de color; el único sonido, el gemido del viento colándose por las ramas de los árboles._

_Pero sabía que no estaba solo, que no había salvación en el blanco y negro. Y en su corazón helado se clavó un ardiente escalofrío de miedo. El aliento, jadeante, se escapaba de su boca formando pequeñas nubes blancas. Sobre el suelo helado se formó entonces una formidable sombra negra. Ya no podía seguir huyendo._

Jasper sacó un cigarrillo y miró la pantalla del ordenador. Michael Trent estaba muerto. Jasper lo había creado, lo había moldeado exclusivamente para esa muerte patética, helada, bajo la luna llena. Experimentó entonces una sensación de triunfo; ningún remordimiento por destruir al hombre al que conocía tan íntimamente como a sí mismo.

Terminaría el capítulo allí, dejando los detalles de su muerte a la imaginación de los lectores. Había creado el ambiente, el escenario, el final tangible, pero inexplicable. Sabía que eso frustraba y fascinaba a sus seguidores. Y como ése era precisamente su propósito se sentía satisfecho, algo que no ocurría a menudo.

Él creaba lo terrorífico, lo inexplicable, exploraba los más oscuros secretos de la mente humana y, con fría precisión, los hacía tangibles. Hacía posible lo imposible y lo increíble, vulgar. Normalmente convertía lo vulgar en algo aterrador. Usaba las palabras como un artista usa su paleta y fabricaba historias con tanto color, con tanta simplicidad, que los lectores se enganchaban desde la primera página.

Su negocio era el miedo y tenía un éxito extraordinario.

Durante cinco años había sido considerado un maestro del género. Era autor de seis best-sellers, cinco de los cuales se convirtieron en guiones de cine. Los críticos lo alababan, sus libros se vendían en todas partes, le llegaban cartas de todo el mundo. A Jasper no podría importarle menos. Escribía para sí mismo, porque contar una historia era lo que sabía hacer. Si entretenía, se daba por satisfecho. Pero fuera cual fuera la reacción de los críticos y los lectores, él seguiría escribiendo. Tenía su trabajo, tenía su privacidad. Eran las dos cosas fundamentales en su vida.

No se consideraba a sí mismo un recluso, tampoco se consideraba asocial. Sencillamente, vivía la vida a su manera. Hacía lo mismo seis años antes... antes de la fama, del éxito, antes de recibir enormes sumas de dinero.

Si alguien le preguntara si conseguir un best-seller detrás de otro había cambiado su vida, tendría que decir que no. Él era escritor antes de que _La deuda del diablo_ llegase al número uno en la lista de ventas del New York Times. Y seguía siendo escritor. Si hubiera querido cambiar su vida, se habría hecho fontanero.

Algunos decían que su estilo de vida era calculado, que se había creado esa imagen de excéntrico para promocionar sus libros. Otros decían que criaba lobos. Otros, que no existía de verdad, que era un producto de marketing. Pero a Jasper Whitlock no le importaba lo que dijese la gente. Sólo escuchaba lo que quería oír, sólo veía lo que elegía ver y lo recordaba todo.

Después de pulsar una serie de botones en su ordenador, grabó el archivo y abrió uno nuevo. El siguiente capítulo, la siguiente palabra, el siguiente libro, eran mucho más importantes que cualquier artículo especulando sobre él.

Trabajaba seis horas al día y aún le quedaban dos. La historia ya empezaba a surgir, clara y cristalina como el agua...

Las manos que rozaban el teclado eran bonitas: fuertes, bronceadas, de dedos largos. Uno podría pensar que componían poemas o sinfonías. Lo que componían, sin embargo, eran monstruos, oscuros sueños, pesadillas; no monstruos con colmillos manchados de sangre, monstruos tan reales que te erizaban el vello.

Siempre incluía cierto realismo, humor incluso en sus historias para que el horror fuese más patente, más creíble. Escribía sobre criaturas escondidas en la oscuridad del armario y esas criaturas eran el miedo de cada uno de nosotros. Las encontraba y luego, poco a poco, abría la puerta del armario.

Medio olvidado, el cigarrillo reposaba en el cenicero rebosante de colillas. Fumaba demasiado. Era, quizá, el único signo de la presión que ponía sobre sí mismo, una presión que no habría tolerado por parte de nadie. Quería terminar su libro a final de mes, una fecha autoimpuesta, naturalmente.

En un raro impulso, había aceptado acudir a una conferencia de escritores en Flagstaff la primera semana de junio.

Jasper no solía hablar en público y cuando lo hacía nunca era en un evento muy publicitado. Aquella conferencia en particular contaría con no más de doscientos escritores o aspirantes a escritores. De modo que daría una clase maestra, contestaría a las preguntas y volvería a casa.

Aquel año había rechazado ofertas de algunas de las editoriales más importantes del país. El prestigio no le interesaba, pero consideraba su contribución a la Asociación de Escritores de Arizona una manera de pagar sus deudas con la profesión. Jasper siempre había sabido que nada era gratis.

Unas horas más tarde, el perro que dormía a sus pies levantó la cabeza. Era grande, de suave pelaje gris y con la inteligente mirada de un lobo.

—¿Es la hora, Santanas? —sonrió, acariciando la cabeza del animal. Satisfecho, pero sabiendo que aquella noche trabajaría hasta tarde, apagó el ordenador.

Jasper salió del caos de su oficina y entró en el ordenado cuarto de estar, con sus ventanales y sus techos altos. Olía a vainilla y a margaritas. Silencioso, el perro caminaba a su lado.

Después de empujar las puertas quedaban a un patio con el suelo de terracota, Jasper miró el bosque que lo escondía de los demás, que escondía a los demás de él. Nunca había pensado cuál de las dos opciones era la verdadera. Él necesitaba la paz, el misterio y el silencio de aquel bosque para trabajar. Como necesitaba las rojas paredes del cañón. En el silencio, podía oír el murmullo del agua del río y oler la frescura del aire. Esos lujos no los daba por descontado; no los había tenido siempre.

Y entonces la vio, caminando tranquilamente hacia la casa. La cola de su perro empezó a moverse de un lado a otro.

A veces, Jasper pensaba que era imposible que algo tan hermoso fuera suyo. Morena y delicadamente formada, se movía con una confianza innata que lo hacía sonreír. Era Allison.

Su trabajo y su privacidad eran las dos cosas fundamentales en su vida. Allison era su vida. Por ella habían merecido la pena el trabajo, las frustraciones, los miedos y el dolor. Por ella todo merecía la pena.

Allison levantó la mirada y le regaló una sonrisa que ni el aparato en los dientes podía afectar.

—¡Hola, papá!

* * *

><p>Hola que tal les parecio el prologo?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

**-I-**

La semana que una revista como Celebrity cerraba la redacción de un número era un caos. Todos los jefes de departamento estaban freneticos. Los escritorios llenos de papeles, los teléfonos ardiendo y los empleados comiendo encima del ordenador.

El aire se teñía de una sensación de pánico que aumentaba por segundos. La gente empezaba a ponerse histérica, las demandas eran cada vez más imperiosas... En la mayoría de las oficinas no se apagaba la luz, el olor a café y a tabaco permeaba el ambiente, frascos de aspirinas y colirio iban de mano en mano.

Después de cinco años en nómina, Alice aceptaba el ataque de pánico mensual como algo inevitable.

Celebrity era una elegante y respetada publicación que vendía millones de ejemplares. Además de historias sobre ricos y famosos, publicaba artículos sobre eminentes psicólogos o periodistas, entrevistas con políticos, estrellas del rock... Las fotografías eran de primera clase, como los textos. Algunos detractores lo denominaban «cotilleos de cualidad», pero la palabra «calidad» no se olvidaba nunca.

Un anuncio en Celebrity generaba ventas e interés nacional y se pagaba de acuerdo con ello. Celebrity era, en un mundo muy competitivo, una de las publicaciones más importantes del sector. Alice Brando no habría aceptado menos.

—¿Cómo va el artículo sobre ese escultor?

Alice miró a Rosalie Hale, una de las mejores fotógrafas de la Costa Oeste. Agradecida, aceptó la taza de café que le ofrecía. En los últimos cuatro días había dormido en total veinte horas.

—Bien —contestó sencillamente.

—He visto cosas más artísticas en las paredes de algún callejón.

Aunque estaba de acuerdo, Alice se encogió de hombros.

—A algunos les gusta lo oscuro, lo raro.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

—Cuando me dijeron que hiciese fotografías de esa especie de red metálica estuve a punto de pedirles que apagasen la luz.

—Pero has hecho que parezca algo casi místico.

—Puedo hacer que un basurero parezca místico con las luces adecuadas —sonrió ella—. Y tú, con tus artículos, haces que cualquier cosa parezca fascinante.

Alice asintió, pero estaba distraída con un millón de cosas.

—Para eso estamos, ¿no?

—Hablando de trabajo... —Rosalie apoyó la ca dera en la esquina de su escritorio—. ¿Sigues interesada en Jasper Whitlock?

Alice arrugó sus elegantes cejas. Jasper Whitlock se había convertido en una obsesión, en una cruzada personal. Y quizá porque era completamente inaccesible había tomado la decisión de ser la primera en atravesar esa nube de misterio. Le había costado cinco años conseguir su título de redactora y tenía fama de tenaz, fría y competente. Y se merecía esos calificativos.

Tres meses dándose contra una pared mientras investigaba a Jasper Whitlock no iban a hacer que se echara atrás. De una forma o de otra, conseguiría su artículo.

—Por ahora sólo he conseguido el nombre de su representante y el número de teléfono de su editora —podría haber cierta frustración en su tono, pero su expresión era decidida—. Nunca he conocido a nadie tan discreto.

—Su último libro salió publicado la semana pasada —murmuró la fotógrafa, tomando distraídamente un papel de la mesa—. ¿Lo has leído?

—Lo he comprado, pero aún no he tenido oportunidad de leerlo.

Rosalie apartó la trenza color miel que caía sobre sus hombros.

—No empieces a leerlo de noche. Yo terminé durmiendo con todas las luces de mi casa encendidas. No sé cómo lo hace.

—Esa es una de las cosas que quiero averiguar.

Rosalie asintió. No dudaba que cumpliría su palabra.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... —Alice terminó su café y tiró el vaso de plástico a la basura— nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

—El síndrome del Everest —rió su compañera.

Alice sonrió, algo raro en ella.

Cualquiera que las viese, diría que eran dos jóvenes atractivas charlando en una moderna oficina. Una mirada más de cerca podría ver el contraste entre ellas. Rosalie, en vaqueros y camiseta, estaba completamente relajada. Todo en ella parecía natural, desde las zapatillas de deporte hasta la trenza un poco despeinada. Apenas iba maquillada, quizá un toque de máscara en las pestañas. Seguramente había pensado ponerse colorete o brillo en los labios, pero se le olvidó.

Alice, por otro lado, llevaba un elegante traje de chaqueta azul cielo y los nervios que le daban empuje para no rendirse nunca eran evidentes en el continuo movimiento de sus manos. Llevaba un moderno corte de pelo, de esos que no hace falta peinar, algo tan importante para ella como el estilo. Era de un color Negro. Su piel era delicada, muy blanca, esa piel que para algunas es una pesadilla y para otras una bendición. Se aplicaba el maquillaje con meticulosidad, sin olvidar la sombra azul que pegaba con sus ojos. Tenía unos rasgos delicados, elegantes, en contraste con una boca de labios generosos.

Las dos mujeres tenían estilos bien diferentes y diferentes gustos, pero se hicieron amigas desde el primer día. Aunque a Rosalie no siempre le gustaban las tácticas agresivas de Alice y ella no siempre aprobaba la actitud relajada de su amiga, su amistad se había afianzado con los años.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Seguir investigando. Tengo un par de contactos en Horizon, su editorial, y espero sacarles algo —murmuró Alice, martilleando con los dedos sobre la mesa—. Es como si no existiera... ni si quiera he logrado saber dónde vive.

—Yo estoy por creer algunos de los rumores —dijo Rose, pensativa—. Seguro que vive en una cueva llena de murciélagos y con un par de lobos. Y seguramente escribe los manuscritos originales con sangre.

—Y sacrifica vírgenes cada vez que hay luna llena.

—No me sorprendería. Te digo que ese tío es rarísimo.

—Grito silencioso ya está en la lista de best-sellers.

—No he dicho que no sea un escritor brillante, he dicho que es raro. Y anoche me acordé de su familia cuando tuve que dormir con todas las luces encendidas.

Impaciente, Alice se levantó para acercarse a la ventana. No estaba mirando el paisaje, la vista de Los Ángeles no le interesaba; sencillamente, tenía que moverse.

—¿Qué clase de persona será? ¿Cómo vive? ¿Está casado? ¿Tiene setenta años o veinticinco? ¿Por qué escribe novelas de terror? —entonces se volvió, impaciente—. ¿Por qué leíste su libro?

—Porque era fascinante —contestó Rosalie—. Porque cuando llegué a la página tres ya no podía parar.

—Y tú eres una mujer inteligente.

—Desde luego. ¿Y?

—¿Por qué la gente inteligente lee sus libros? Cuando compras una novela de Jasper Whitlock sabes que te vas a morir de miedo y, sin embargo, siempre llegan a la lista de best-sellers y se traducen a varios idiomas... ¿por qué un hombre inteligente escribe libros así?

Entonces empezó, con un hábito que Rosalie conocía bien, a juguetear con lo que tenía a mano: las hojas del filodendro, el lápiz, uno de sus pendientes...

—¿No te gusta?

—No lo sé —Alice arrugó el ceño—.Jasper Whitlock es probablemente el autor que mejor describe. Si habla de una vieja casa, casi puedes oler el polvo. Sus descripciones son tan reales que uno podría jurar que conoce a la gente de la que habla en sus libros. Pero usa su talento para escribir sobre temas sobrenaturales y me gustaría averiguar por qué.

Rosalie sacó un caramelo del bolsillo.

—Yo sé de una mujer con una mente muy despierta. Tiene un talento especial para contar cualquier cosa y convertirla en una historia intrigante. Es ambiciosa, tiene un gran talento para la escritura, pero trabaja en una revista y ha dejado una novela a medias en el cajón. Es encantadora, pero no sale con nadie. Y tiene la costumbre de doblar clips mientras habla.

Alice miró el clip que tenía en la mano.

—¿Sabes por qué?

—Llevo tres años intentando averiguarlo —son rió Rosalie—. Pero aún no sé por qué.

Alice tiró el clip a la basura.

—Porque tú no eres periodista.

.

.

.

Como no se le daba bien aceptar consejos, Alice encendió la lámpara de su cuarto, alargó la mano y tomó la última novela de Jasper Whitlock. Leería un par de capítulos antes de dormir, se dijo. Acostarse temprano era un lujo después de aquella semana de locos en la redacción de Celebrity.

Su dormitorio estaba decorado en tonos marfil, azul pálido y aguamarina, con montones de almohadones, una enorme alfombra turca y una cómoda antigua con una urna llena de hojas de eucalipto. Su última adquisición, un ficus enorme que había colocado al lado de la ventana.

Aquella habitación era el único sitio realmente privado de su vida. Como periodista, Alice aceptaba ser propiedad pública, tanto como la gente a la que entrevistaba. No podía exigir privacidad cuando estaba constantemente indagando en la vida de los demás, pero en aquel rincón podía relajarse por completo, olvidarse del trabajo y de todo. Podía creer que, al otro lado de la ventana, no había una ciudad con mi llones de habitantes. Sin aquel oasis, sin las horas que pasaba durmiendo o leyendo en su habita ción, se volvería loca.

Como se conocía bien, sabía que tenía cierta tendencia a trabajar demasiado, a correr dema siado. En la tranquilidad de su habitación podía recargar las pilas cada noche con objeto de estar preparada para la carrera del día siguiente.

Relajada pues, abrió la novela de Jasper Whitlock.

Media hora después estaba completamente atrapada. Se habría enfadado con el autor por hacerle perder tiempo si no hubiera estado tan ocupada pasando páginas. Whitlock ponía a un hombre normal en circunstancias anormales y lo hacía con tal habilidad que Alice inmediatamente sintió pena por el profesor atrapado en un pueblecito con un oscuro secreto.

La prosa parecía flotar y el diálogo era tan natural que casi podía oír sus voces. Jasper llenaba el pueblo con tantos detalles reconocibles que podría haber jurado que había estado allí. Sabía que la historia haría que pasara un mal rato en la oscuridad, pero no podía dejar de leer. Ésa era la magia de un buen escritor.

Maldiciéndolo, Alice siguió leyendo, tan tensa que cuando sonó el teléfono se le cayó el libro de las manos. Y volvió a maldecir mientras le vantaba el auricular.

La irritación por la molestia no duró mucho. Tomando un lápiz, anotó una dirección antes de colgar, con una sonrisa en los labios. Le debía un enorme favor a su contacto en Nueva York, pero se lo pagaría cuando llegase el momento. Por ahora, pensó, pasando una mano por la tapa del libro, tenía que asistir a una conferencia de escritores en Flagstaff, Arizona.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-II-<strong>_

Debía admitir que el paisaje era impresionante. Como era su costumbre, Alice había aprovechado el viaje de Los Ángeles a Phoenix para trabajar, pero cuando tomó el avión que la llevaría a Flagstaff, se olvidó del trabajo. Volaba atravesando las nubes sobre unos campos tan extensos que eran casi imposibles de concebir, acostumbrada como estaba al tráfico y los rascacielos de Los Ángeles. Observaba las montañas, el cañón Oak, sintiendo una emoción rara en una mujer como ella, que pocas veces se dejaba impresionar. Si tuviese más tiempo...

Alice suspiró mientras bajaba del avión. Nunca tenía tiempo para nada.

El diminuto aeropuerto constaba de un simple vestíbulo con una máquina de refrescos y otra de café. Nada de altavoces anunciando la salida o llegada de aviones. Nadie corrió para tomar sus maletas, no había una cola de taxis esperando a los viajeros en la puerta. Con la maleta, el maletín y el portatrajes al hombro, Alice miró alrededor, arrugando el ceño. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

Cansada y hambrienta, se acercó al mostrador.

—Necesito un coche que me lleve a Flagstaff.

El hombre, en mangas de camisa, dejó de apretar teclas en su ordenador y levantó la mirada. Al verla, abrió mucho los ojos. Le recordaba a un camafeo que su abuela se ponía en las ocasiones especiales. Automáticamente, se estiró.

—¿Quiere alquilar un coche?

Alice consideró un momento la idea y luego la desechó. No había ido allí de vacaciones, de modo que alquilar un coche no valdría la pena.

—No, sólo necesito un medio de transporte hasta Flagstaff—contestó, dejando el portatrajes sobre la maleta y el maletín en el suelo antes de darle el nombre de su hotel—. ¿Podría venir un coche a buscarme?

—Puede pedirlo por teléfono. Llame desde ahí —le indicó el hombre, señalando la cabina—. En la pared está el número de todos los hoteles de Flagstaff.

—Gracias.

La observó acercarse a la cabina, pensando que debería ser él quien le diera las gracias.

Alice captó el olor a perritos calientes mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo. Y, como había rechazado el almuerzo en el avión, se le hizo la boca agua.

Rápida y eficientemente, marcó el número y dio su nombre. En el hotel le aseguraron que un coche iría a buscarla en menos de veinte minutos. Satisfecha, compró un perrito caliente y se sentó en una silla de plástico.

Iba a conseguir lo que buscaba, se decía a sí misma mientras miraba hacia las montañas. No estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Después de tres frustrantes meses, por fin iba a conocer a Jasper Whitlock.

Le había hecho falta todo su poder de convicción para persuadir a su jefe de que debía hacer aquel viaje, pero merecería la pena. Tenía que ser así. Apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, repasó mentalmente las preguntas que iba a hacerle a Jasper Whitlock cuando lo tuviese acorralado.

Sólo necesitaba una hora con él. Sesenta minutos. En ese tiempo conseguiría suficiente información para un artículo en exclusiva. Había hecho lo mismo con el ganador del Oscar de aquel año, que no tenía ganas de hablar, y con un candidato presidencial de actitud hostil. Jasper Whitlock seguramente sería peor que cualquiera de ellos, pensó Alice, con una sonrisa en los labios. Mejor. Si hubiese querido una vida aburrida y cómoda, se habría casado con James. En aquel momento estaría planeando una merienda en el jardín y no calculando cómo tenderle una emboscada a un famoso escritor.

Alice estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Meriendas en el jardín, partidas de bridge, el club de campo... Eso habría sido perfecto para su familia, pero ella quería más. «¿Más qué?», le había preguntado su madre, y Alice sólo pudo contestar: «simplemente, más».

Después de mirar el reloj, ordenó su equipaje al lado del asiento y se dirigió al lavabo. Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando el objeto de todos sus planes entró en el vestíbulo del aeropuerto.

Jasper no era hombre de buenas acciones y, en todo caso, sólo para gente por la que sentía auténtico afecto. Como había llegado al pueblo antes de lo previsto, fue al aeropuerto a buscar a su editora y se acercó al mismo mostrador en el que Alice había estado unos minutos antes.

—¿Ha llegado el vuelo 471?

—Sí, señor. Hace diez minutos.

—¿Ha visto a una mujer? Atractiva, veintitantos años...

—Sí, señor —lo interrumpió el hombre—. Acaba de entrar en el lavabo. Ése es su equipaje —añadió, señalando las cosas de Alice.

—Gracias.

De modo que su editora no era de las que viajaban ligeras de equipaje, pensó, al ver la maleta, el maletín y el portatrajes. Pero, claro, ninguna mujer lo hacía. ¿No había llevado Allison dos maletas para estar tres días en casa de su tía en Phoenix? Le resultaba raro que su niña fuera ya casi una mujer. Quizá no era raro; las niñas se hacían mujeres enseguida, mientras que a los chicos les costaba años dejar de ser niños... si algún día dejaban de serlo. Quizá era por eso por lo que él confiaba más en los hombres.

Alice lo vio cuando salía del lavabo. Estaba de espaldas, de modo que sólo podía ver a un hombre alto de pelo claro y camiseta blanca. Justo a tiempo, pensó, satisfecha.

—Hola. Soy Alice Brando.

Cuando él se volvió, la sonrisa de Alice quedó como congelada. Al principio, no habría sabido decir por qué. Era atractivo, quizá demasiado atractivo. Su rostro era anguloso, de nariz recta y aristocrática, mientras sus labios parecían esculpidos, como los de un poeta. Su pelo era oscuro e iba despeinado, como si hubiera estado horas conduciendo con el viento en la cara. Pero no era nada de eso lo que hizo que Alice perdiera la voz. Eran sus ojos.

Nunca había visto unos ojos tan oscuros, tan directos, tan... turbadores. Era como si la viesen por dentro. Y en diez segundos lo había visto todo.

Él vio un rostro precioso, pálido, y unos ojos muy abiertos. Vio una boca muy femenina... Y nervios. Vio una barbilla que indicaba testarudez y un cabello corto de color negro que parecía de seda. Era una mujer aparentemente segura de sí misma, tensa por dentro, que olía como la prima vera y parecía una portada del Vogue. Si no hubiera sido por la tensión que emanaba de ella, no habría vuelto a mirarla; pero lo que había bajo la fachada de los demás siempre lo intrigaba.

—¿Sí?

—Pues... —Alice se aclaró la garganta, furiosa consigo misma. No iba a tartamudear por un chofer de hotel—. Si ha venido a buscarme, ése es mi equipaje.

Él levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. El error era evidente y habría podido corregirlo de inmediato, pero Jasper siempre había creído más en impulsos que en explicaciones. De modo que tomó la maleta y se colgó el portatrajes al hombro.

—El coche está fuera.

Alice se sintió un poco más segura con el maletín en la mano. Debía de estar cansada del viaje y la falta de sueño... Los hombres no la sorprendían nunca; y, desde luego, nunca la hacían tartamudear. Lo que necesitaba era un buen baño de espuma y algo más sustancioso que un perrito caliente.

El coche al que se había referido no era un coche, sino un Jeep. Seguramente era lo más lógico en aquel sitio, con carreteras de tierra e inviernos helados.

«Se mueve bien», pensó Jasper. «Y viste mejor». También notó que se mordía las uñas.

—¿Es usted de aquí? —preguntó, mientras guardaba la maleta en la parte de atrás.

—No, he venido a la conferencia de escritores.

Jasper abrió la puerta del Jeep y le hizo un gesto para que subiera.

—¿Es usted escritora?

Alice pensó en los dos capítulos de su novela, que había llevado en el maletín por si necesitaba una coartada.

—Sí.

Jasper arrancó y tomó la carretera que llevaba al hotel.

—¿Qué escribe?

Alice decidió probar con él como ensayo antes de enfrentarse con doscientos escritores profesionales.

—Escribo artículos e historias cortas —contestó. Y luego añadió lo que no le había contado a casi nadie —: Y he empezado una novela.

A una velocidad que la sorprendió, pero no la asustó, el hombre entró en la autopista.

—¿Y piensa terminarla?

—Supongo que eso depende de muchas cosas.

—¿Por ejemplo?

Alice suspiró. Aquél era el tipo de pregunta que, seguramente, tendría que contestar durante el fin de semana.

—Por ejemplo, si lo que he escrito hasta ahora es bueno o no.

—¿Suele ir a ese tipo de conferencia?

—No, ésta es la primera vez.

Por eso estaba nerviosa, pensó Jasper. Pero intuía que no era todo.

—Espero aprender algo —dijo Alice entonces—. Me apunté en el último momento, cuando supe que Jasper Whitlock estaría allí.

Jasper arrugó el ceño, pero ella no lo vio porque estaba mirando por la ventanilla.

Había aceptado acudir a la conferencia sólo porque no iban a publicitar su asistencia... Ninguno de los escritores sabía que él estaría allí, de modo que ¿cómo se había enterado la pelinegra?

—¿Quién?

—Jasper Whitlock —repitió ella—. El novelista.

—¿Es bueno?

Sorprendida, Alice se volvió para estudiar su perfil. Era infinitamente más fácil mirarlo cuando sus ojos no estaban clavados en ella.

—¿No ha leído ninguna de sus novelas?

—¿Debería hacerlo?

—Supongo que depende de si le gusta leer con todas las luces encendidas y las puertas cerradas con llave. Escribe novelas de terror.

—¿Vampiros y hombres lobo?

—No es tan simple —contestó Alice—. Es más bien... si hay algo de lo que tenga miedo, Jasper Whitlock lo pondrá en palabras.

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—¿Le gusta que la asusten?

—No —contestó ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lee esos libros?

—Me pregunté eso mismo el otro día, a las tres de la mañana, mientras terminaba una de sus novelas —Alice se encogió de hombros—. Es irresistible. Y creo que él debe de ser... alguien especial. Diferente al resto de nosotros.

—¿En serio? —sonrió Jasper, más interesado en ella de lo que le habría gustado admitir—. ¿Escribir no consiste sencillamente en juntar palabras?

—Y en sudor y sangre —dijo Alice—. Pero no creo que sea muy cómodo vivir con una imaginación como la del señor Whitlock. Me gustaría saber qué dice él.

Divertido, Jasper aparcó frente al hotel y bajó del Jeep.

—Y va a preguntárselo.

—Sí —contestó ella—. Eso es lo que pienso hacer.

Se quedaron un momento en la acera, en silencio. Él la miraba con cierto interés, pero Alice sentía algo más, algo que no debería sentir por un hombre al que acababa de conocer.

Entonces Jasper tomó sus cosas y la precedió hasta la puerta del hotel.

A Alice se le ocurrió pensar entonces que había mantenido una conversación con un chofer y que esa conversación no tuvo nada que ver con Flagstaff ni con el hotel. Mientras lo observaba acercarse al mostrador de recepción, notó en él un aire de confianza, de seguridad... y cierta arrogancia.

¿Qué hacía un hombre como él trabajando de chofer?, se preguntó. Pero no era asunto suyo. Ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Alice Brando —dijo, acercándose al mostrador.

—Ah, sí, señorita Brando.

Alice mostró su identificación y firmó el libro de registro. Pero cuando iba a tomar la llave de la habitación, Jasper se adelantó. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en el extraño anillo que llevaba en el meñique: cuatro bandas de oro y plata, unidas.

—Yo la llevaré —dijo simplemente.

Alice lo siguió por el pasillo y esperó mientras abría la puerta.

La habitación estaba a la altura del jardín y tenía su propio patio. Mientras ella miraba alrededor, Jasper encendió la televisión y comprobó el aire acondicionado.

—Llame a recepción si necesita algo —le aconsejó, guardando el portatrajes en el armario.

—Muy bien —murmuró Alice, abriendo el bolso para sacar un billete de cinco dólares—. Gracias.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y, de nuevo, sintió esa especie de escalofrío paralizante. Algo se movió en su interior, pero no sabía si ese algo intentaba llegar al hombre o intentaba esconderse. Los dedos que sujetaban el billete temblaron un momento...

Y entonces él sonrió; una sonrisa tan encantadora, tan fácil que Alice se quedó sin palabras.

—Gracias, señorita Brando —dijo Jasper, guardándose el billete en el bolsillo antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>que les parece la historia?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-III-<strong>_

Si los escritores eran a menudo considerados seres extraños, una conferencia de escritores, descubrió Alice, era más extraña todavía. Desde luego, no podían ser considerados silenciosos, organizados o serios.

Como los otros doscientos participantes en la conferencia, a las ocho de la mañana estaba en una de las colas para registrarse. Por las risas, los saludos y las bromas, era evidente que la mayoría de los asistentes se conocían. Entre ellos había un aire de simpatía, de conocimientos compartidos y camaradería.

Aun así, más de uno parecía un niño perdido, agarrándose a su maletín como si fuera un salva vidas y mirando alrededor con gesto de confusión. Alice los entendía bien, aunque por fuera pareciese tranquila mientras se colocaba la etiqueta identificativa en la solapa de la chaqueta verde menta.

Concentrándose en la tarea que la había llevado allí, se sentó en una esquina y buscó el horario de la conferencia de Jasper Whitlock. Con una sonrisa, sacó un rotulador y marcó:

_LA CREACIÓN DEL MIEDO A TRAVÉS_

_DE LA ATMÓSFERA Y LA EMOCIÓN_

_Conferenciante por anunciar_

«Bingo», pensó Alice, tapando el rotulador. Buscaría una silla en primera fila. Una mirada a su reloj le dijo que tenía tres horas libres antes de que empezase. Para no arriesgarse, sacó su cuaderno y empezó a revisar las preguntas que llevaba anotadas mientras la gente pasaba a su lado, charlando.

—...si me rechazan otra vez, meto la cabeza en el horno.

—Tu horno es eléctrico, Jerry.

—Lo que cuenta es la intención.

Divertida, Alice empezó a escuchar las conversaciones mientras no dejaba de repasar las preguntas.

—...y cuando me han subido el desayuno esta mañana, había un manuscrito de quinientas páginas bajo la servilleta. Se me ha quitado el apetito.

—Eso no es nada. La semana pasada yo recibí uno en mi despacho escrito en caligrafía. Ciento cincuenta mil palabras ni más ni menos.

«Editores», pensó Alice. Ella podría contarles un par de historias sobre los manuscritos que llega ban a la redacción de _Celebrity_.

—... dice que su editor le ha cortado el primer capítulo por la mitad, así que escribirá el resto de luto.

—Yo siempre me pongo de luto para escribir. Y cuando me rechazan algo me dan ganas de dedicarme a la costura.

—¿Sabes que Jeffries está aquí, intentando ven der esa historia sobre una virgen con agorafobia y poderes telequinéticos? Ya podía matar la idea de una vez. ¿Cuándo sacáis el siguiente título de novela negra?

—En agosto. Es un asco.

—Pero hombre... no deberías hablar así de tu trabajo.

Mientras pasaban a su lado, Alice captó una variedad de tonos, algunos sofisticados, otros pomposos. Gestos y conversaciones seguían el mismo patrón. Asombrada, vio a un hombre cruzar el vestíbulo con una larga capa negra.

Definitivamente, un grupo muy raro, pero le caían bien. Ella confinaba sus habilidades a escribir artículos y entrevistas, pero en el fondo de su corazón era una escritora. Se había ganado su puesto en la revista y había construido su mundo alrededor por miedo al rechazo. Por eso su novela seguía en el cajón. En la revista tenía prestigio, seguridad y posibilidades de ascender. El cheque mensual le permitía pagar su apartamento, su ropa y su comida.

Si no fuese tan importante probar que era capaz de ser independiente, podría haberse arriesgado a enviar esos dos primeros capítulos a alguna editorial. Pero entonces... Alice sacudió la cabeza mientras observaba a la gente en la cola. Los atuendos iban desde el traje de chaqueta a la camisa vaquera, pasando por alguna túnica exótica. Distraída, miró el manuscrito que llevaba en el maletín. Sólo como tapadera, se recordó a sí misma.

No, no creía ser una gran escritora, pero se consideraba una buena periodista. Y nunca, jamás querría ser una segundona en nada.

Aun así, ya que estaba allí podría ser buena idea asistir a alguno de los seminarios. Además de aprender algo podría aprovechar el viaje para escribir un artículo sobre las curiosidades de una conferencia de escritores. Quién asistía, por qué, qué buscaban, qué hacían... Sí, podría ser un artículo interesante. Su trabajo, después de todo, era lo primero.

Una hora después, más entusiasmada de lo que habría creído después de su primer taller de escritura, Alice entró en la cafetería. Tomaría algo mientras leía sus notas y después iría a buscar un buen asiento para la conferencia de Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper levantó la mirada del periódico cuando la vio entrar en la cafetería. Alice Brando. Mucho más interesante que las noticias locales que estaba leyendo, desde luego. Había disfrutado de su conversación el día anterior y, en general, él encontraba tediosas las conversaciones. Ella tenía algo, una franqueza innata, cierta sofisticación natural que le parecía intrigante. Un escritor obsesivo que cree que los personajes son la esencia de un relato, Jasper siempre buscaba lo único, lo individual. Y el ins tinto le decía que Alice Brando era única.

Por su forma de mirar alrededor, parecía ner viosa. El traje era sencillo, pero mostraba estilo y buen gusto por el corte y el color. Era una mujer que podía ponerse ropa sencilla porque había nacido con estilo. Si no se equivocaba, también había nacido en una familia adinerada. Siempre existe una ligera diferencia entre aquellos que están acostumbrados a tener dinero y los que se han pasado años intentando ganarlo.

Entonces, ¿por qué los nervios? Curioso, decidió que merecía la pena perder un rato para averiguarlo.

Jasper encendió un cigarrillo sin dejar de mirarla, sabiendo que era la forma más rápida de llamar la atención de alguien.

Alice, pensando más en el artículo que iba a escribir que en el café que había entrado a tomar, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Fue tan real como para hacer que se volviera... y se encontrase con unos ojos oscuros.

Habían sido sus ojos, pensó. Oscuros, casi negros, parecían arrancarle sus secretos más íntimos. Eran turbadores. Eran... irresistibles.

Asombrada por aquel pensamiento tan absurdo, Alice se acercó. Sólo era un hombre, se dijo, un hombre que trabajaba para vivir, como cualquier otro. No había nada de qué asus tarse.

—Señorita Brando —sonrió él—. ¿Puedo invitarla a un café?

En circunstancias normales, Alice habría dicho que no pero, por alguna extraña razón, sintió que debía probarle que no tenía miedo.

—Gracias.

Él le hizo un gesto a la camarera, que sirvió los cafés de inmediato.

—¿Está disfrutando de la conferencia?

—Sí —contestó ella, echando el sobrecito de azúcar—. Aunque todo parece muy desorganizado, acabo de asistir a un taller del que he sacado información interesante.

—¿Le gustan las cosas organizadas?

—Es más productivo —respondió Alice.

Aunque él iba vestido un poco mejor que el día anterior, con pantalón de pinzas y camisa azul, no llevaba corbata. Era raro que no llevase uniforme, pensó. Pero aunque le pusieran una chaqueta blanca de camarero, sus ojos seguirían siendo igual de desafiantes.

—Del caos pueden salir muchas cosas fascinantes, ¿no le parece?

—Es posible —contestó ella, sin dejar de mover su café hasta que un pequeño remolino se formó en el centro. Absurdamente, sentía como si se estuviera hundiendo igual que ese remolino. ¿Y por qué, se preguntó, estaba sentada allí, manteniendo aquella charla filosófica con un extraño cuando debería estar tomando notas para su artículo?

—¿Ha encontrado a Jasper Whitlock? —preguntó él entonces, estudiándola por encima del borde de su taza.

Estaba irritada consigo misma, y ansiosa por ponerse a hacer algo.

—¿Qué? —distraída, Alice levantó la mirada y vio aquellos ojos negros clavados en los suyos.

—Le he preguntado si ha visto a Jasper Whitlock —sonrió él.

—No —contestó Alice, a la defensiva, aunque no entendía la razón—. ¿Por qué?

—Después de lo que me dijo ayer, sentía curiosidad por saber qué le ha parecido —dijo él, dando una calada a su cigarrillo—. La gente suele tener una imagen preconcebida de los demás, pero casi nunca se corresponde con la realidad.

—Es difícil hacerse una imagen de alguien que se esconde del mundo.

—¿Se esconde?

—Así es. No hay ninguna fotografía de Jasper Whitlock, ninguna biografía. No da entrevistas, nunca niega ni afirma lo que se dice de él... Y recibe los premios a través de su editora. He oído que de vez en cuando asiste a conferencias de este tipo, pero sólo si no se hace pública su presencia.

Jasper no dejaba de mirarla, observando cada gesto. Parecía frustrada y, mientras su precioso rostro se mantenía sereno, no así sus dedos. Estaría en su próximo libro, decidió. Nunca había conocido a nadie con tanto potencial para ser el protagonista de una historia.

Aquella mirada tan directa la hacía tartamudear, de modo que Alice se concentró en su café.

—¿Por qué me mira así?

—Porque es usted una mujer interesante.

Otro hombre habría dicho que era preciosa, fascinante. Alice habría desechado esos piropos sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Por qué?

—Tiene una mente lógica, un estilo innato y... es un manojo de nervios —contestó Jasper—. Siempre me han intrigado los bolsillos, cuanto más profundos mejor. Y me pregunto qué hay en sus bolsillos, señorita Brando.

Alice sintió el escalofrío de nuevo. No era agradable sentarse al lado de un hombre capaz de hacerle sentir escalofríos.

—Tiene usted una forma muy extraña de decir las cosas.

—Eso me han dicho.

Alice se dijo a sí misma que debía marcharse. No tenía sentido perder el tiempo con un hombre al que podía despedir con una propina.

—¿Qué hace en Flagstaff? No parece usted un hombre que se contente con ir y venir del aeropuerto llevando clientes.

—Las primeras impresiones suelen ser equivocadas, ¿verdad? —sonrió él, como había sonreído cuando le dio la propina.

Alice tenía la impresión de que se estaba riendo de ella otra vez. Y, a pesar de todo, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es usted un tipo muy raro.

—Eso también me lo han dicho. ¿Quiere cenar conmigo esta noche?

La pregunta no la sorprendió tanto como el hecho de que quisiera aceptar.

—No —dijo, sin embargo—. Creo que no.

—Si cambia de opinión, dígamelo.

Eso sí la sorprendió. La mayoría de los hombres habría insistido. Eso era lo esperado.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, tomando su maletín—. ¿Sabe dónde está la sala Canyon?

Sin dejar de sonreír, él dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa y se levantó.

—La acompaño.

—No es necesario.

—Tengo tiempo. ¿Piensa hacer alguna visita turística mientras está en Flagstaff?

—No creo que tenga tiempo —contestó Alice, observando el monte Humphrey por la ventana—. En cuanto termine la conferencia tengo que volver.

—¿Adónde?

—A Los Ángeles.

—Demasiada gente —dijo Jasper automáticamente—. ¿Nunca tiene la impresión de que están respirando todo su oxígeno?

Ella no lo habría dicho así, ni siquiera lo habría pensado, aunque a veces sentía algo parecido a la claustrofobia. Pero allí estaba su casa y, sobre todo, su trabajo.

—No. Yo creo que hay oxígeno para todos.

—Eso es porque nunca ha estado al pie del cañón Oak, respirando con los brazos abiertos.

Alice lo miró de reojo. Tenía una forma muy gráfica de decir las cosas. Y lamentó no tener un par de días para explorar aquella parte de Arizona.

—Quizá en otra ocasión —se encogió de hombros mientras iban por el pasillo.

—El tiempo es muy traicionero. Cuando lo necesitas no lo tienes. Y cuando te despiertas a las tres de la mañana no sabes qué hacer con él. Es mejor aprovecharlo, señorita Brando. Puede que le viniera bien a sus nervios.

Alice arrugó el ceño, irritada.

—Yo no estoy nerviosa.

—Algunas personas pueden tirar durante semanas gracias a los nervios. Y luego tienen que encontrar una válvula de escape —por primera vez la tocó; rozó su pelo con la punta de los de dos. Pero ella lo sintió como si hubiera estrechado su mano—. ¿Cuál es tu válvula de escape, Mary Alice?

Ella no se apartó, como habría hecho en otra ocasión. Todo lo contrario. Disfrutó de una sensación que no había experimentado antes. «El trueno y el relámpago», pensó. Había truenos y relámpagos en aquel hombre. Pero no pensaba dejarse atrapar por la tormenta.

—El trabajo —contestó—. No necesito otra válvula de escape. Y nadie me llama Mary Alice.

—¿No?

Era su mirada, la burla secreta que había en sus ojos, lo que la intrigaba. Y seguramente él lo sabía.

—Pero te pega mucho. Un nombre femenino, elegante, un poco distante... «Y la única palabra que pronunció fue un susurro: Mary Alice». Sí, creo que Edgard Allan Poe te habría encontrado muy parecida a su heroína.

A Alice se le doblaron las rodillas. Se le doblaron las rodillas, como a una adolescente.

—¿Quién es usted?

¿Sería posible sentirse tan profundamente afectada por alguien cuyo nombre desconocía?

—¿Quién es usted? —repitió, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo.

El sonrió de nuevo.

—Qué raro que no me lo hayas preguntado antes. Pero será mejor que entres —le aconsejó, cuando la gente empezaba a entrar en la sala Canyon—. Quieres un buen asiento, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó ella, asustada por el deseo de saber más sobre aquel hombre.

Con una última mirada, entró en la sala y se sentó en la primera fila. Era hora de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo, pensó. Y su trabajo era Jasper Whitlock. Distracciones del tipo «hombres incomprensibles que conducen Jeeps para ganarse la vida» debían ser olvidadas por el momento.

Alice sacó de su maletín el cuaderno y dos lá pices, uno de los cuales se colocó detrás de la oreja. En unos minutos vería al misterioso Jasper Whitlock. Podría escucharlo y tomar notas con toda libertad. Después de la charla, le haría varias preguntas y, si se salía con la suya, conseguiría una entrevista privada.

Había pensado mucho sobre la ética de la situación. No le parecía necesario decirle que era periodista. Ella estaba allí simplemente como aspirante a escritora y tenía su manuscrito para probarlo. Cualquier asistente a la conferencia era libre de escribir e intentar publicar un artículo. Sólo si Whitlock usaba las palabras «_off the record_» se vería obligada a callar. Sin eso, cualquier cosa que dijera era publicable.

Y ese artículo podría ser el siguiente paso importante en su carrera. El primer artículo sobre Jasper Whitlock, teniendo a Jasper Whitlock delante. No sólo podría conseguir un ascenso en _Celebrity_, sino mucho más. Sería controvertido, interesante, nuevo y, sobre todo, exclusivo. Incluso su crítica familia se quedaría impresio nada. Y podría acercarse a una posición directiva, que era su objetivo.

Una vez allí, las horas de trabajo, la dedicación, se verían recompensadas. Pero una vez que llegase allí iba a quedarse. «Arriba», pensó Alice. Tan alto como pudiera llegar.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Jasper hablaba con su editora, escuchando distraído algo sobre una entrevista con un aspirante a escritor. Era uno de sus talentos mantener una conversación perfectamente lúcida cuando tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. De modo que hablaba con su editora y pensaba en Alice Brando.

Sí, definitivamente iba a usarla en su siguiente novela. Cierto, sólo tenía una vaga idea de la trama, pero ella sería la protagonista. Tenía que saber algo más sobre Mary Alice Brando para estar satisfecho, pero no creía que eso fuera un problema.

Con toda seguridad, ella se quedaría de piedra cuando lo viera subir al estrado. Primero se sentiría, confusa y, después, se pondría furiosa. Pero si realmente deseaba hablar con él, tendría que tragarse el enfado.

«Una mujer fuerte», decidió. «Con una voluntad de hierro». Ojos vulnerables, pero una barbilla fiera. Un carácter lleno de contrastes. Y se cretos. Tenía un día y medio para estudiarla, pero pensó que sería suficiente.

El pasillo se llenó de risas mientras la gente iba llenando la sala. Jasper sabía lo que era el entusiasmo del escritor principiante, lo conocía bien. Aunque no lo hiciera por placer, él seguiría escribiendo. No podía evitarlo. Pero se notaría en su trabajo. Las emociones se notaban siempre en el trabajo. El nunca permitía que los sentimientos interfiriesen con su trabajo, pero lo hacían con o sin permiso.

Jasper lo consideraba un intercambio razonable. Sus emociones, sus pensamientos, estaban allí para cualquiera que quisiera verlos. Su vida, completamente y sin excepciones, le pertenecía sólo a él.

La mujer con la que estaba hablando, su editora, tenía su afecto y su respeto. Discutía con ella, se reía con ella y la había ayudado emocionalmente después de su divorcio. Sabía su edad cuál era su bebida favorita y su debilidad por los dulces. Llevaba tres años siendo su editora, algo muy parecido al matrimonio. Sin embargo, ella no sabía que Jasper tenía una hija de diez años llamada Allison a quien le gustaba hacer galletas y jugar al fútbol.

El organizador de la conferencia se acercó a ellos entonces. Era un imaginativo escritor de ciencia-ficción al que Jasper leía y disfrutaba. De no ser así no estaría allí, en una de sus raras apariciones públicas para la comunidad de escritores.

—Señor Whitlock, no tengo que decirle que es un honor para nosotros contar con usted.

—No —sonrió Jasper—. No tiene que hacerlo.

—Habrá una conmoción cuando anuncie su presencia. Pero después de la conferencia, haré todo lo posible por evitar que las hordas lo acosen.

—No se preocupe, ya me las arreglaré.

El hombre asintió, aunque parecía dudarlo.

—Esta noche habrá una pequeña recepción en mi suite. Si le apetece unirse a nosotros...

—Se lo agradezco, pero tengo una cita para cenar.

El organizador de la conferencia era demasiado inteligente como para insistir, sabiendo que estaba a punto de dar un golpe de efecto.

—Si está listo...

—Cuando quiera.

Jasper lo siguió hasta el interior de la sala, que estaba llena hasta la bandera. Frente al estrado había doscientas sillas, todas ocupadas. Las conversaciones bajaron de tono cuando el organizador de la conferencia subió al estrado, pero algunos seguían hablando en voz baja. Jasper oyó a alguien decir que dos editoriales se peleaban por un texto suyo mientras miraba alrededor, buscando a Alice.

Estaba, como había imaginado, sentada en la primera fila, mirando al orador con una amable sonrisa en los labios, pero sus ojos la delataban. Se habían oscurecido y parecían ansiosos. Jasper bajó la mirada hasta sus manos. Estaba apretando el lápiz con fuerza. Un manojo de nervios, la señorita Brando.

Por segunda vez aquel día, Alice sintió unos ojos clavados en su espalda y, por segunda vez, se volvió. Como antes, arrugó el ceño al verlo, aquella vez preguntándose qué hacía él en la sala. Imperturbable, Jasper se apoyó en la pared.

—...su prestigio subió como la espuma tras la publicación de su primer libro, hace cinco años. Desde _La deuda del diablo_, nos ha dado el placer de morirnos de miedo cada vez que abrimos un libro suyo —al oír el título empezaron los murmullos de los asistentes. Jasper seguía mirando a Alice y ella le devolvía la mirada—. Su última novela, _Grito silencioso_, ya está en el número uno de la lista de best-sellers. Señoras y señores, es un honor y un privilegio para Flagstaff contar con la presencia de... Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parece el cap?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-IV-**_

* * *

><p>El efusivo aplauso competía con los murmullos de asombro de doscientas personas mientras Jasper se apartaba de la pared para acercarse al estrado.<p>

Vio entonces que a Alice se le caía el lápiz al suelo y, sin inmutarse, se inclinó para recogerlo.

—Te hará falta —sonrió al ver su expresión de furia.

—Tú eres...

—Sí, pero será mejor que me lo digas más tarde.

Jasper subió al estrado y esperó a que terminasen los aplausos. Entonces miró alrededor y lo hizo con tal intensidad que todos los murmullos cesaron. Durante diez segundos ni siquiera podía escucharse una respiración.

—El terror —dijo, acercándose al micrófono.

Desde la primera palabra y durante cuarenta minutos mantuvo a su audiencia como hipnotizada. Ni un movimiento, ni una tos, ni un bostezo, nada. Con los dientes apretados, Alice decidió que era un tipo despreciable.

Pero, conteniendo el deseo de tirarle el cuaderno a la cara, se mantuvo erguida mientras tomaba notas. Y en el margen del cuaderno dibujó una caricatura de Jasper con una daga clavada en el corazón. Eso le produjo una enorme satisfacción.

Cuando él aceptó contestar preguntas, Alice fue la primera que levantó la mano. Jasper la miró directamente, sonrió... y señaló a alguien que estaba sentado tres filas más atrás.

Por supuesto, contestó a las preguntas profesionales y, con habilidad, evitó toda referencia a su vida personal. No mostraba nerviosismo, ni dudas... ni parecía dispuesto a permitir que ella le preguntase, aunque Alice no había bajado la mano. Pero ella era periodista, se dijo, furiosa. Un periodista no llega a ninguna parte si no se salta el ceremonial.

—Señor Whitlock...

—Lo siento —la interrumpió él, sin dejar de sonreír—. No hay tiempo para más preguntas. Suerte para todos.

Y después de decir eso bajó del estrado y salió de la sala envuelto en aplausos. Para cuando Alice pudo abrirse paso entre la gente, su furia se había convertido en auténtica cólera.

«Menudo sinvergüenza», pensaba mientras salía al pasillo. «Qué desgraciado». Alice se consideraba a sí misma una persona razonable y lo único que no toleraba era que se riesen de ella.

Pero se vengaría, pensó. Encontraría alguna forma de vengarse de aquel cretino...

Estaba tan furiosa que partió el lápiz por la mitad.

Cuando entraba en el ascensor para volver a su habitación, Jasper entró tras ella.

—¿Subes? —preguntó tranquilamente, pulsando un botón.

Alice sintió que le ardía la cara, pero se tragó la rabia y no dijo nada.

—Has roto el lápiz —observó Jasper, divertido. Y más divertido aún cuando vio su caricatura en el cuaderno—. ¿Te ha gustado la charla?

—Es usted una fuente de información... trivial, señor Whitlock —contestó ella, mirándolo durante un segundo.

—Si las miradas matasen... —rió Jasper—. Aun que ese dibujo deja claro que te gustaría hacerlo de verdad. ¿Por qué no me clavas un puñal ahora que puedes?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Alice salió, muy digna. No pensaba mirarlo.

—Se ha reído usted a mi costa. Espero que lo haya pasado bien —replicó, buscando la llave de la habitación en el bolso.

—¿Has perdido la llave?

—No, no he perdido la llave —contestó ella—. ¿Por qué no se va a... a dormir en los laureles?

—Eso siempre me ha parecido muy incómodo. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que piensas, Mary Alice? Te sentirías mejor.

—¡No me llame Mary Alice! ¡No tenía derecho a reírse de mí, no tenía derecho a engañarme fingiendo trabajar para el hotel.

—Yo no dije que trabajase para el hotel. Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto, me pediste que te trajera y yo lo hice...

—¡Usted sabía que lo había confundido con un conductor! Estaba al lado de mis cosas...

—El típico caso de identidades mezcladas. Yo pensé que esas maletas eran de mi editora.

—¿Y por qué no me dijo nada?

—Porque no me preguntaste.

—¡Es usted imposible!

—Pero brillante, tú misma lo dijiste ayer.

—Ser capaz de escribir bien es un talento admirable, señor Whitlock. Pero eso no lo convierte en una persona admirable.

—No, yo tampoco diría eso —sonrió Jasper, apoyándose en la pared.

—Le di una propina de cinco dólares —suspiró Alice.

—Muy generosa.

—Ya, claro. Bueno, espero que lo haya pasado bien —dijo ella, sacando por fin la llave del bolso—. Y ahora le rogaría que no volviese a dirigirme la palabra.

—Pero dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, Mary Alice. Podemos hablar esta noche, durante la cena.

Alice se volvió para mirarlo.

—Tiene usted una cara increíble.

—¿Las ocho te parece bien?

Le habría gustado decir que no cenaría con él aunque fuese el último hombre del planeta, pero controló su temperamento. Al fin y al cabo, estaba allí para escribir un artículo. Un artículo, además, sobre el que llevaba tres meses investigando. El éxito era más importante que su orgullo. Él le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de conseguir lo que buscaba y hacerlo mejor de lo que nunca hubiera esperado. Y así la venganza sería más dulce.

De modo que se tragó el orgullo.

—Muy bien. ¿Dónde quedamos?

Jasper nunca confiaba en algo que resultaba tan fácil. En realidad, confiaba en muy pocas cosas. Mary Alice iba a ser un reto para él.

—Vendré a buscarte a las ocho. Puedes dejarme tu novela, si quieres. Siento curiosidad por tu trabajo.

—Ah, muy bien —replicó ella, pensando en el artículo.

Alice entró en su habitación y obtuvo el pequeño placer de darle con la puerta en las narices.

* * *

><p>que les parecio?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-V-<strong>_

Seda azul noche. Alice se tomó su tiempo para elegir el vestido adecuado. Aquélla era una cena de trabajo.

Alice podía, cuando iba de compras, pasarse horas eligiendo un pañuelo, exactamente lo mismo que si estuviera investigando para un artículo.

Y ahora, después de un serio debate, decidió que ése era el vestido perfecto. La suave seda cayó como una cascada sobre su cuerpo, destacando sus curvas sin marcarlas. Eso le satisfizo. La mujer seria que la miraba desde el espejo era precisamente la imagen que quería proyectar: elegante, sofisticada y un poco distante.

Alice repasó su vida, concentrándose en su carrera... no recordaba ningún incidente en el que alguien le hubiera ganado por la mano. Y Jasper Whitlock no iba a ganarle, pensó, cepillándose el pelo.

Iba a devolvérsela, aunque sólo fuera para borrar aquella sonrisita de sus labios. Nadie se reía de ella, se dijo a sí misma mientras dejaba el cepillo sobre la cómoda con tanta fuerza que casi tiró el frasco de perfume. Jugaría a lo que hiciera falta para salirse con la suya. Cuando el artículo sobre Jasper Whitlock llegase a los kioscos, habría ganado la batalla. Y tendría la satisfacción de saber que él la había ayudado.

Cuando oyó el golpecito en la puerta miró su reloj. Las ocho en punto. Tendría que anotar eso en su artículo.

Jasper llevaba camisa blanca y chaqueta oscura, sin corbata. Pero muchos hombres con esmoquin no tendrían un aspecto tan elegante como él. Eso era algo que también podría interesar a sus lectores.

—Buenas noches —dijo Alice.

Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Jasper se lo impidió.

—Estás preciosa. Llevas un vestido de seda y un perfume seductor, pero consigues mantener cierto aire de distancia. Ese es un gran talento.

—No me interesa que me analicen.

—La maldición o la bendición de un escritor —sonrió Jasper—. Depende del punto de vista. ¿Dónde está tu novela?

Alice pensó que se habría olvidado del asunto, pero...

—Pues...

—Tráela. Quiero echarle un vistazo.

—¿Por qué?

—Todo escritor quiere ser leído.

Ella no. Los capítulos que había escrito no estaban pulidos, no eran perfectos. Y, sin ninguna duda, Jasper Whitlock era la última persona a la que deseaba enseñársela. Pero él estaba esperando, con esos ojos oscuros que parecían analizarla por dentro.

Atrapada, volvió a entrar en la habitación y sacó el manuscrito del maletín.

—No creo que sea fácil leer en el restaurante —murmuró, mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Por eso vamos a cenar en mi suite.

Cuando Alice se detuvo, él simplemente tomó su mano y la llevó hasta los ascensores.

—Un momento... no creo haber dado esa impresión...

—Claro que no —sonrió Jasper, acariciando la palma de su mano—. No voy a seducirte, Mary Alice. Es que no me gustan los sitios llenos de gente. ¿Te gustó la conferencia?

—Voy a conseguir lo que vine a buscar —contestó ella, entrando en el ascensor.

—¿Y qué es lo que has venido a buscar?

—¿Y usted? No suele asistir a conferencias y ésta no es precisamente de primer orden.

—Ocasionalmente me gusta estar en contacto con otros escritores —contestó él, cuando se abrían las puertas del ascensor.

—En ésta no hay muchos autores que hayan conseguido un éxito como el suyo.

—El éxito no tiene nada que ver con la escritura.

—Eso es fácil de decir cuando se venden millones de libros.

—¿Tú crees? —murmuró él, abriendo la puerta de su suite y señalando la ventana—. Deberías disfrutar del paisaje. No verás nada como esto en Los Ángeles.

—Está claro que no le gusta Los Ángeles —dijo Alice entonces. Con un poco de suerte, conseguiría averiguar dónde vivía.

—Los Ángeles tiene sus cosas buenas —sonrió Jasper—. ¿Quieres una copa de vino?

—Sí —contestó ella, acercándose a la ventana. Aquel sitio tan extenso, tan desierto... uno podría caminar durante kilómetros sin ver a nadie, sin oír otra voz—. ¿Suele ir por allí?

—¿Dónde?

—A Los Ángeles.

—No —contestó él, ofreciéndole una copa de vino blanco.

—¿Prefiere la Costa Este?

—Prefiero el sitio en el que estoy en cada momento.

Le gustaban las evasivas, estaba claro. Y también estaba claro que la ponía nerviosa.

—¿Viaja a menudo?

—Sólo cuando es necesario.

—¿Y por qué tantos secretos? La mayoría de los escritores de éxito utilizan todo lo que está en su mano para promocionarse.

—No creo que yo tenga muchos secretos. Y tampoco soy como la mayoría de los escritores.

—En sus libros ni siquiera aparece su fotografía.

—Mi cara no tiene nada que ver con mis historias. ¿Te gusta el vino?

—Sí, gracias —contestó Alice—. ¿No le parece que es parte de su profesión satisfacer la curiosidad de los lectores?

—No. Mi profesión son las palabras. Unirlas de forma que entretengan, intriguen y satisfagan a los lectores. Y las historias salen de la imaginación. El narrador de la historia no es nada comparado con la historia misma.

—¿Modesto? —sonrió Alice, irónica.

—En absoluto —contestó él—. Es una cuestión de prioridades, no de humildad. Si me conocieras mejor, sabrías que tengo muy pocas virtudes.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó ella, apartando la mirada. Los ojos oscuros de aquel hombre la ponían nerviosa.

—Los vicios son más interesantes que las virtudes. Y, desde luego, más entretenidos. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—Desde luego, exigen más esfuerzo.

Jasper sonrió, disfrutando de la réplica.

—Tienes una mente muy interesante, Mary Alice. La ejercitas, claro.

—Por supuesto. No me gusta servir cafés mientras veo ascender a los demás —nada más decirlo, Alice se arrepintió. Estaba allí para entre vistarlo a él, no para contarle su vida, se recordó a sí misma.

—Una analogía muy interesante.

Ambiciosa. Sí, lo había notado desde el principio. ¿Qué querría conseguir?, se preguntó. Fuese lo que fuese, parecía dispuesta a hacerlo a costa de lo que fuera necesario. Y de quien fuera necesario.

—¿Te relajas alguna vez?

—¿Perdón?

—Nunca dejas de mover las manos y desde que has entrado en la habitación no has estado dos segundos en el mismo sitio. ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Alice se dejó caer en el sofá, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía.

—No —contestó, pero su pulso se aceleró cuando él se sentó a su lado.

—¿Y qué te pone nerviosa?

—Los perros pequeños.

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—Eres muy divertida. Y ése es mi mejor halago.

—Ser divertido no es tan importante.

—¿No? El mundo es triste... peor, tedioso —sonrió él. Sus ojos escondían secretos y eso era lo que más la intrigaba—. Si no podemos divertirnos, sólo quedan dos sitios a los que ir: de vuelta a la cueva o al olvido.

—Y usted entretiene asustando.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme de usted?

—Cuando quieras —contestó Alice—. Insisto, tú entretienes asustando.

—Si te asusta el inexplicable horror que pueda haber detrás de la puerta, no piensas en la cita con el dentista o en que se te ha estropeado la lavadora.

—¿Una forma de escape?

Jasper levantó una mano para tocar su pelo. A él le parecía un gesto natural, pero Alice abrió mucho los ojos, como si la hubiera pellizcado.

—No me gusta la palabra «escape».

Mary Alice Brando era una combinación irresistible, pensó: el pelo de color Negro, los ojos claros, vulnerables, su estilo, los nervios. Sería un personaje fascinante y... una amante fascinante. Había decidido que fuera lo primero, pero mientras jugaba con su pelo decidió que también podría ser lo segundo.

Ella sintió algo cuando sus miradas se encontraron: determinación, deseo. Y se le quedó la boca seca. No encontraba a menudo a alguien que la asustase. Aunque él no dijo nada, no se movió, Alice se encontró a sí misma luchando contra el miedo... y contra la certeza de que jugase a lo que jugasen Jasper Whitlock siempre iba a ganarle porque con sólo mirarla a los ojos sabría cuál iba a ser su próximo movimiento.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero él siguió mirándola durante unos segundos antes de levantarse.

—Me he tomado la libertad de pedir la cena —dijo, tan calmado que Alice se preguntó si habría imaginado el brillo de deseo en sus ojos.

Sí, claro, estaba imaginando cosas. Sólo era un hombre; no podía leer sus pensamientos. Y como el juego era suyo y sólo ella conocía las reglas, no podía perder.

Jasper había pedido salmón fresco para cenar. Y tenía un aspecto delicioso. Encantada, Alice se sentó a la mesa mientras el camarero cerraba la puerta. Por el momento, ella había contestado más preguntas que Jasper. Era el momento de dar la vuelta a la situación.

—Los consejos que has dado antes sobre escribir cada día aunque se esté bloqueado... ¿vienen de una experiencia personal?

—Todos los escritores se enfrentan con eso al guna vez. Como se enfrentan con la crítica y el rechazo.

—¿Tú te enfrentaste con el rechazo antes del éxito de _La deuda del diablo_?

—Nadie regala nada —contestó él, sirviendo otra copa de vino. Mary Alice tenía una cara hecha para la luz de las velas, pensó. Y estaba decidido a averiguar qué había detrás de esa fachada elegante y fría.

No se le ocurrió que estaba usándola, aunque había decidido saberlo todo sobre ella. Era el privilegio de los escritores.

—¿Por qué te hiciste escritor?

Jasper levantó una ceja.

—Nací siendo escritor.

Alice comió despacio, planeando cada movimiento para evitar que él se pusiera a la defensiva. No le parecía estar usándolo. Aunque había decidido saberlo todo sobre él. Ése era el privilegio de los periodistas.

—Naciste escritor —repitió—. ¿Tú crees que es tan sencillo? ¿No hay experiencias, circunstancias que te hayan llevado a elegir esa carrera?

—No he dicho que fuera sencillo. Todos nacemos con la posibilidad de elegir, la cuestión es elegir bien. Cada novela es una elección y escribir es para lo que yo he nacido.

—¿Siempre quisiste ser escritor, desde pequeño?

—No, de pequeño quería ser jugador de fútbol.

—¿Fútbol? —repitió ella, incrédula.

—Quería ser una estrella del fútbol, pero tenía que escribir.

Alice se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Entonces, te hiciste escritor sin querer serlo en realidad.

—Yo tomé la decisión —la corrigió Jasper—. Creo que hay mucha gente que nace siendo artista, pero se muere sin saberlo. Hay libros que no se escriben nunca, cuadros que no se pintan... Los afortunados son los que descubren qué quieren hacer con su vida. Yo podía ser un buen jugador de fútbol o un buen escritor. Si hubiera intentado hacer las dos cosas habría sido mediocre en ambas. Y yo no quiero ser mediocre.

—Varios millones de lectores piensan que to maste la decisión adecuada —sonrió Alice, olvidando por un momento su fría fachada—. ¿Y por qué novelas de terror? Alguien con tu inteligencia y tu imaginación podría escribir sobre cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué usas tu talento para ese género en particular?

Jasper encendió un cigarrillo y se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—¿Por qué lees tú ese tipo de novela?

—No las leo. Sólo las tuyas.

—¿Por qué las mías?

—Me recomendaron la primera y luego...— Alice vaciló. No quería decirle que se había enganchado desde la primera página—. Me gusta cómo creas la atmósfera de la historia, cómo describes a los personajes... haces que la imposibilidad de las situaciones resulte creíble.

—¿Crees que las situaciones son imposibles?

Alice rió entonces. Una risa sincera, genuina, que le daba una belleza especial, que la hacía accesible.

—No creo en personas poseídas por fuerzas oscuras ni en casas demoníacas.

—¿No eres supersticiosa, Mary Alice?

—No.

—La mayoría de nosotros lo somos.

—¿Tú lo eres?

—Claro que sí. Incluso me sorprenden las supersticiones en las que no creo. Dicen que hay gente que puede ver el aura de los demás... o la personalidad, si prefieres decirlo así, simplemente con tocarte la mano —dijo Jasper entonces, poniendo la mano sobre la suya. Alice sintió frío sobre su piel, el metal del anillo.

—No lo creo —murmuró, aunque ya no estaba tan segura.

—Tú sólo crees en lo que ves, ¿no? Sólo en lo que puedes tocar —suspiró él entonces—. Pero no todo se puede entender, Mary Alice. Y no todo se puede explicar.

—Todo tiene una explicación —replicó Alice, aunque sus palabras, como su pulso, estaban un poco acelerados.

—¿Puedes explicar por qué tu corazón late más rápido cuando te toco? Has dicho que no tenías miedo de mí.

—No tengo miedo.

—Pero tu pulso se ha acelerado —murmuró Jasper, acariciando su muñeca—. ¿Puedes explicar que, sin apenas conocernos, yo quiera tocarte así? —añadió entonces, rozando su cara con el dorso de la mano.

—No —musitó Alice.

—¿Puedes explicar esta atracción entre dos extraños? —preguntó él, acariciando sus labios con un dedo, sintiendo el temblor, preguntándose cómo sabrían.

—La atracción física no es más que química —consiguió decir ella.

—¿Ciencia?

—Claro.

Jasper se levantó entonces, tirando de su mano.

—¿Hay una ecuación para esto? —murmuró, besando su muñeca, haciéndola temblar—. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la lógica? —la besaba en la comisura de los labios, suavemente.

—No quiero que me toques así.

—Quieres que te toque —la corrigió él—. Pero no puedes explicártelo. Hay cosas inexplicables, Mary Alice —la retó, antes de buscar sus labios.

Fue como si una corriente de deseo incendiara sus venas. Se quedó inmóvil entre los brazos del hombre, sintiendo un calor que la recorría entera. Debería haberse apartado, pero era incapaz. Estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero no encontraba fuerzas para negarse.

A pesar de su intensidad, a pesar de la fuerza de su personalidad, el beso era increíblemente suave. No sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello de Jasper, sus cuerpos apretados. El embriagador sabor del vino seguía en su lengua y Alice lo saboreó. Podía oler la cera de la vela y su propio perfume, confusa, dejándose llevar por aquellas sensaciones nuevas.

Al principio estaba tensa, pero se relajó. Alice Brando no era una mujer que se entregase fácilmente, Jasper lo sabía. Como sabía que no era una mujer a la que se pudiera sorprender fácilmente.

Era muy pequeña a su lado, muy frágil. Y aun que el beso era cada vez más apasionado, aun que su propio deseo empezaba a ser urgente, Jasper siguió besándola con suavidad. El creía que hacer el amor era una forma de arte y en el arte no hay sitio para las prisas. De modo que lenta, pacientemente, le mostró lo que podía pasar entre ellos.

Alice no encontraba su fuerza de voluntad, pero sí encontró sensaciones que no había experimentado nunca. No había forma de explicarlo... sólo podía ser experimentado.

Un deseo como aquél no podía ser contenido. Y era la falta de control lo que la asustaba. Si perdía el control, perdería el propósito y fracasaría. Eso la decidió. Con un murmullo de protesta, se apartó, pero Jasper no la dejó ir.

Más tarde, pensó, cuando estuviera solo, analizaría su reacción. Ahora estaba mucho más interesado en ella, que lo miraba como si hubiera recibido un golpe; pálida, con los ojos oscurecidos.

—Algunas cosas no tienen explicación, aunque se entiendan —dijo en voz baja.

—No te entiendo en absoluto —contestó Alice—. Y me parece que ya no quiero hacerlo.

—Es tu decisión.

—Mañana termina la conferencia y volveré a Los Ángeles. Y tú volverás a... a tu agujero.

—Quizá —dijo Jasper, soltándola. Se había dado cuenta de que si no la soltaba de inmediato, quizá no lo haría nunca—. Hablaremos mañana.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. No volveremos a hablar.

Jasper no intentó detenerla. Seguía donde estaba cuando la puerta se cerró. No había necesidad de contradecirla; sabía que volverían a hablar. Levantando su copa de vino, tomó los folios que Alice había olvidado y se dejó caer en un sillón.

* * *

><p>aqui les dejo otro capitulo!<p>

gracias chicas por tomarse un tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-VI-<strong>_

Rabia. Quizá eso era lo que sentía, pero no estaba segura de contra quién.

Lo que pasó la noche anterior no debería haber pasado, pensó Alice mientras se daba una ducha. Había dejado que Jasper marcase el tono, el ritmo, colocándose en una posición vulnerable. Además de haber perdido una valiosa oportunidad. Y si algo había aprendido en sus años como periodista era precisamente que perder una oportunidad era intolerable.

¿Qué había averiguado sobre Jasper Whitlock que pudiera ser usado en su artículo? Suficiente como para escribir dos párrafos, nada más.

Había perdido el tiempo porque se portó como una mujer y no como una periodista. En lugar de marcar el paso, fue obedientemente donde él quiso llevarla... perdiéndose la entre vista más importante de su carrera.

Alice se secó el pelo a toda prisa y soltó la toalla para salir del baño.

Diciéndose a sí misma que no sentía más que irritación y rabia, se puso el albornoz y se dejó caer frente a la mesa. Aún tenía tiempo para tomar notas.

_Jasper Whitlock:_ Alice anotó el nombre y lo subrayó. El problema había sido que no se acercó a él de forma lógica, sistemática. Pero lo haría a partir de aquel momento. Después de todo, lo conocía en persona, había hablado con él, le hizo preguntas, algo que ningún otro periodista había conseguido hasta el momento. Tenía que dejar de regañarse a sí misma y empezar a trabajar, se dijo.

_Apariencia: Atípica. Alto, moreno, fibroso_, escribió. _Como un corredor de fondo_. Alice cerró los ojos para recordar su rostro: atractivo, con un aire de extraordinaria inteligencia. Su rasgo más interesante: los ojos. Muy oscuros, muy directos... muy turbadores.

¿Esos ojos turbarían a cualquiera? Alice siguió escribiendo: _alto, quizá metro ochenta y cinco. Seguro de sí mismo, manos de artista, boca de poeta_.

Un poco sorprendida por la descripción, Alice continuó con la siguiente categoría:

_Personalidad: Enigmática. Arrogante, egoísta. Grosero_. Alice dejó el bolígrafo y respiró profundamente antes de volver a escribir. _Un orador electrizante. Perceptivo, frío, pausado, taciturno, burlón, seductor._

La última palabra había sido un error, descubrió, al recordar el beso, la firmeza de sus manos, el calor de su cuerpo... No, eso no era publicable. Pero debía recordar que era un hombre que se movía con rapidez si le interesaba, un hombre que tomaba lo que quería.

¿Humor? Sí, bajo toda esa intensidad había sentido del humor. Recordaba cada palabra que había dicho sobre su filosofía como escritor. Pero ¿cómo podía traducir algo tan intangible en unas cuantas frases limpias, pragmáticas? Podría decir que veía su trabajo como una obligación. Una vocación. Pero no era suficiente, pensó, frustrada. Necesitaba usar sus propias palabras, no una traducción de su significado. La triste verdad era que debía hablar de nuevo con él.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo, volvió a leer sus notas. Debería haber llevado las riendas de la conversación desde el principio. Si tenía experiencia en algo era precisamente en dirigir una conversación para conseguir lo que quería. Había entrevistado a personajes mucho más cerrados que Jasper, mucho más hostiles, pero nunca más frustrantes.

Distraída, empezó a golpear la mesa con la punta del bolígrafo. No podía dejarse vencer por la frustración, debía ser productiva y no dejarse seducir por uno de «sus personajes».

Podría haber evitado el beso. No sabía por qué no lo hizo, pero no quería pensar en ello, no quería dejarse llevar otra vez por algo que no pudo controlar. Si quería escribir un buen artículo debía recordar para qué había ido a Flagstaff.

Por ahora, el problema era cómo iba a hablar con él después de haberle dicho que no iba a hacerlo.

Profesionalmente, se dijo a sí misma. Nada personal. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en el beso, en el calor inusitado de su boca, en la sensación de abandono, de entrega total...

Si lo entendiese mejor, quizá... No. Alice se levantó, tomó el cepillo del pelo y volvió a dejarlo donde estaba. No, entender a Jasper no tenía nada que ver con su deseo por él. Había querido que la tocase y, por razones que no podía entender, eso le interesaba mucho más que su trabajo. No tenía precedente, admitió. Y cuando algo no tiene precedentes, hay que empezar de cero.

Incómoda, levantó la mirada y vio una mujer pálida en el espejo. Parecía demasiado joven, demasiado frágil... Nadie la había visto nunca sin su escudo defensivo, pero ella sabía lo que había bajo aquel aspecto elegante y serio. Miedo. Miedo al fracaso.

Había construido su confianza piedra a piedra, hasta que casi ella misma lo creyó. Pero en momentos como aquél, cuando estaba sola, un poco desanimada, la mujer que había dentro salía al exterior y aparecían todos los miedos, todas las dudas.

Desde que nació había sido entrenada para ser poco más que un adorno atractivo. Amable, bien educada, disciplinada. Era todo lo que su familia esperaba de ella.

¿Qué truco del destino había hecho imposible que se ajustara a ese molde? Desde la infancia supo que quería más, que necesitaba más y, sin embargo, no encontró valor para apartarse del camino que la habría llevado de «señorita de buena familia» a «señora bien» hasta que terminó la carrera.

Cuando le dijo a sus padres que no iba a ser la esposa de James T. Willoby y que dejaba Palm Springs para irse a vivir a Los Ángeles, estaba temblando por dentro. Fue más tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido precisamente su rígido entrenamiento lo que la ayudó a pasar el trago. Le habían enseñado a permanecer fría, a no levantar la voz, a no mostrar vulgares signos de temperamento. Habló con ellos aparentemente segura de sí misma, cuando la verdad era que le daba pánico dejar la jaula de oro.

Cinco años después el miedo se atemperó, pero no había desaparecido. El deseo de llegar a lo más alto en su profesión era, en parte, la necesidad de probarle a sus padres que no se había equivocado.

«Absurdo», se dijo. Ella no tenía que probarle nada a nadie. Sólo a sí misma. Había ido a Flagstaff para conseguir un artículo y lo conseguiría aunque tuviera que perseguir a Jasper Whitlock como un perdiguero.

Alice miró su cuaderno de notas. No volvería a distraerla de su propósito, se juró a sí misma. Después de desayunariría a buscar a Jasper y aquella vez permanecería firmemente al volante.

Cuando oyó el golpecito en la puerta pensó que sería el servicio de habitaciones y abrió sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Cómo quieres subsistir si sólo tomas café y una tostada?

Antes de que Alice pudiera recuperarse, Jasper entró en la habitación empujando el carrito del desayuno.

—Y una mujer inteligente nunca abre su puerta sin preguntar quién está al otro lado.

Parecía más joven sin maquillaje. La fragilidad que él había intuido era más clara sin la pátina de sofisticación, aunque el albornoz de color zafiro le sentaba bien.

Jasper se excitó al verla y, a la vez, sintió un sorprendente deseo protector. Pero ninguno de esos dos sentimientos le hizo olvidar su enfado.

Alice no pensaba demostrar lo sorprendida que estaba o la turbación que le producía estar a solas con él en su habitación, apenas cubierta por un albornoz.

—Primero un chofer y ahora un camarero. Eres un hombre de muchos talentos, Jasper.

—Yo podría devolverte el cumplido —sonrió él, sirviendo el café—. Y como uno de los requisitos de un buen escritor es ser un buen mentiroso, veo que estás en el camino.

—Te pediría que desayunaras conmigo, pero sólo hay una taza —replicó ella—. Aunque puedes tomar una tostada, si te apetece. Y, si no te importa, explícame qué es eso de ser un buen mentiroso.

—Supongo que también es un requisito para un buen periodista.

Alice apretó la taza con las dos manos.

—Los periodistas escriben sobre la realidad, no hacen ficción. Y no recuerdo haberte dicho que fuera periodista.

—No, no me lo habías dicho. Y lo hiciste a propósito.

—No tenía por qué hacerlo —contestó ella, tomando una tostada—. Además, he pagado la cuota de registro en la conferencia, como todo el mundo.

—Y te has hecho pasar por quien no eres.

Alice lo miró a los ojos.

—Aparentemente, los dos nos hemos hecho pasar por quien no somos desde el principio.

—Yo no quería nada de ti. Tú, por otro lado, pensabas tenderme una trampa.

No le gustó nada cómo sonaba eso. Sonaba sucio, cicatero.

—Tengo derecho a estar aquí y tengo derecho a publicar un artículo sobre cualquier faceta de esta conferencia.

—Y yo tengo derecho a mi privacidad y a decidir si quiero hablar con una periodista o no —replicó él.

—No fui yo quien te invitó a cenar —le recordó Alice—. Además, si te hubiera dicho que trabajaba en _Celebrity_, no me habrías dirigido la palabra.

—Eso no lo sabremos nunca —contestó Jasper, con una mirada que casi le dio miedo.

No lo conocía y en sus libros había escenas violentas... ¿Sería capaz de ponerse violento con ella?, se preguntó, intentando controlar la angustia.

—Siento curiosidad por saber cómo te has enterado —dijo entonces, con aparente calma.

Aparente sólo, pensó Jasper, conteniendo el deseo de estrangularla. Ser engañado por una mujer era posiblemente lo único que podía enfurecerlo de tal modo.

—¿Por qué?

—Siento interés por ti, Mary Alice. Anoche... me habría gustado hacer el amor contigo. Me habría gustado ver lo que hay detrás de esa cuidada capa de sofisticación. Y si lo hubiera hecho... te habría visto como te veo ahora: suave, frágil, con los labios húmedos y los ojos oscurecidos.

Alice apretó los labios. No la estaba tocando, pero se le doblaban las rodillas. Su voz era como una caricia...

—Yo no... no tenía ninguna intención de hacer el amor contigo.

—Ya —sonrió él—. Por eso, cuando te fuiste, decidí descubrirte de otra forma.

—No te entiendo.

—Tú novela.

Alice abrió la boca. Su novela. Había olvidado los folios en su suite... y ahora, además de asustada, se sentía como una novicia confrontada con el maestro.

—No quería que la leyeras... —empezó a decir—. No tengo aspiraciones como novelista.

—Entonces, además de una mentirosa, eres tonta.

—No soy una mentirosa y tampoco soy tonta —replicó ella, furiosa—. Lo que soy es una excelente periodista. Y quiero escribir un artículo exclusivo sobre ti.

—¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo escribiendo cotilleos cuando tienes que terminar una novela?

Alice se puso rígida.

–Yo no escribo cotilleos.

—Puedes llamarlo como quieras. Puedes escribir con estilo, con inteligencia... pero siguen siendo cotilleos. Y no tienes derecho a trabajar cuarenta horas a la semana en otra cosa que no sea esa novela —le espetó Jasper entonces—. El talento tiene dos caras, Mary Alice, y la otra cara es la obligación.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Sé cuáles son mis obligaciones y una de ellas es escribir un artículo sobre ti.

—¿Y tu novela?

—¿Qué pasa con mi novela?

—¿Cuándo piensas terminarla?

¿Terminarla? Nunca debería haberla empezado.

—Eso es un sueño, Jasper.

—Es buena.

—¿Qué?

—Estuve a punto de llamarte anoche para ver si tenías algo más escrito —dijo él, sacando un cigarrillo—. Pero llamé a mi editora. Cuando le di la carpeta reconoció tu nombre... aparentemente, ella también compra _Celebrity_.

—Le diste... —atónita, Alice se dejó caer en una silla—. No tenías derecho a enseñársela a nadie.

—En ese momento creía que eras quien me habías dicho que eras.

—Soy periodista, no escritora. Quiero que le pidas el manuscrito y me lo devuelvas.

Jasper apagó el cigarrillo y, al hacerlo, se fijó en el cuaderno de notas. Leyó un poco por encima y no pudo evitar un gesto de irritación. De modo que intentaba reducirlo a un par de frases...

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Porque es mío. No tenías derecho a dárselo a nadie.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Mary Alice?

«Del fracaso». Estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

—No tengo miedo de nada. Hago lo que me gusta y pienso seguir haciéndolo. ¿De qué tienes miedo tú? —le espetó Alice—. ¿De qué te escondes?

Cuando Jasper giró la cabeza no le gustó nada el brillo de su mirada. No era rabia lo que vio en sus ojos, sino otra cosa, algo que no podría definir.

—Yo hago lo que sé hacer, Mary Alice.

Cuando entró en su habitación, sólo pensaba decirle lo que pensaba de ella. Pensaba retarla por desperdiciar su talento... pero empezaba a pensar que había una forma mejor de hacerlo y, al mismo tiempo, averiguar algo más sobre ella. No, no había terminado con Mary Alice Brando.

—¿Escribir ese artículo es muy importante para ti?

Alertada por el cambio de tono, Alice lo estudió, cautelosa.

—Es muy importante, sí. Llevo tres meses investigando sobre ti. Eres uno de los escritores más populares del país...

—Si decido darte la entrevista tendremos que pasar algún tiempo juntos... y en mis condiciones.

Alice oyó una campanita de alarma, pero no le prestó atención.

—Muy bien. Pero decidiremos las condiciones de antemano. Y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, Jasper.

—No lo dudo. ¿Has escrito algo más?

—¿Cómo?

—Tu novela. ¿Has escrito algún capítulo más?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con la entrevista —contestó ella. Jasper levantó una ceja y Alice dejó escapar un suspiro—. Unas doscientas páginas.

—Envíaselas a mi editora. Seguro que sabes quién es.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con la entrevista?

—Es una de mis condiciones —contestó él—. La otra es que vengas conmigo...

—¿Ir contigo? ¿Dónde?

—Al cañón Oak.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a estar de acampada en el cañón Oak durante dos semanas. Quiero que vengas conmigo y que lleves el resto de los capítulos.

—¿De acampada? ¿Por qué no podemos hacer la entrevista ahora?

—Ésas son mis condiciones. Nos iremos dentro de dos semanas.

—Estás poniéndomelo difícil a propósito.

—Sí —sonrió él—. Pero será tu exclusiva, Mary Alice.

—Muy bien —replicó Alice—. ¿Dónde nos en contraremos?

—En Sedona. Me pondré en contacto contigo cuando haya decidido la fecha... y cuando mi editora me diga que ha recibido esas doscientas páginas.

—No entiendo por qué usas eso para chantajearme.

Jasper se acercó a ella entonces y pasó los dedos por su pelo.

—Una de las cosas que debes saber sobre mi es que soy un poco excéntrico. Si la gente aceptase sus excentricidades, podrían justificar cualquier cosa que hicieran. Cualquier cosa —dijo, inclinando la cabeza para besarla.

Sintió que ella se ponía tensa, pero no se apartó. Quizá se estaba probando a sí misma... Pero lo único que Jasper deseaba era llevarla a la cama, quitarle aquel albornoz y hacerla suya. Sería perfecto, lo sabía. Se movería con él, para él, como si siempre hubieran sido amantes. Lo sabía, aunque no podría explicar por qué.

Podía sentir cómo se derretía, sus labios humedeciéndose para él. Estaban solos y el deseo era como lava ardiente. Pero sabía que si hicieran el amor en aquel momento, si saciaban el deseo, no volvería a verla.

Los dos tenían que enfrentarse con sus miedos antes de convertirse en amantes.

Jasper se regaló a sí mismo el placer de un último y largo beso y luego se obligó a recordar que los dos querían algo del otro... secretos e intimidades que cada uno pondría en palabras de diferente forma.

Se apartó entonces y acarició el rostro de Alice.

—Si puedes soportar esas dos semanas en el cañón, tendrás tu artículo.

Después de decir eso, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p>y que les parecio?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer**_

_**-VII-**_

—Si puedo soportar esas dos semanas en el cañón... —repitió Alice, sacando un jersey del cajón—. Te lo digo en serio, Rosalie, nunca he conocido a nadie que me ponga tan nerviosa.

Una semana después, de vuelta en Los Ángeles, Alice seguía igual de enfadada con Jasper Whitlock.

Rosalie tocó el fino jersey de cachemir.

—¿No tienes otro tipo de ropa, algo que pue das llevar de excursión?

—Yo no sé mucho sobre acampadas.

—Por favor, Alice, lleva unos vaqueros, un chándal, ropa que pueda ensuciarse.

—Los vaqueros que tengo son de diseño.

Su amiga dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Aunque sean de diseño, llévalos. Guarda este jersey en el cajón y compra un par de camisas de franela. Y camisetas... las blusas de seda son para la oficina. Llévate unos pantalones cortos y compra calcetines gruesos. Si tuvieras tiempo, deberías ponerte las botas durante un par de horas al día, porque seguro que te harán daño.

—El dependiente me dijo...

—No les pasa nada; sólo que aún no han salido de la caja. Como siempre, te has preocupado más por guardar cuadernos y lápices que ropa adecuada —rió Rosalie, tirándose en la cama—. Si no quieres hacer el ridículo, escucha a mamá.

—Ya he hecho el ridículo. Varias veces —suspiró Alice, cerrando el cajón con todas sus fuerzas—. Pero no voy a dejarlo ganar. Aunque tenga que dormir en el suelo y escalar montañas, pienso conseguir ese artículo.

—Si lo intentas, puede que, además, lo pases bien.

—No estoy buscando diversión. Estoy buscando una exclusiva.

—Somos amigas, cariño.

Aunque no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, Alice levantó la mirada.

—Sí. Somos amigas —dijo, sonriendo.

—Entonces dime qué te pasa con ese tío. Querías entrevistar a Jasper Whitlock y vas a entrevistarlo. ¿Por qué vas en pie de guerra?

—Porque es así como me siento —suspiró Alice—. Me hace desear cosas que... que no quiero desear. Y no hay sitio en mi vida para complicaciones de ese tipo.

—Ya, eso le pasa a todo el mundo —dijo su amiga.

—Yo sé perfectamente a donde voy, adonde quiero ir. Y tengo la impresión de que Jasper es un desvío en el camino.

—A veces un desvío es más interesante que una ruta cuidadosamente planeada. Además, al final llegas al mismo sitio, ¿no?

—Me mira como si supiera lo que estoy pensando —replicó ella, dejándose caer sobre la cama—. Más, como si supiera lo que pensé ayer y antesdeayer. Resulta muy incómodo.

—Tú nunca has buscado comodidad, siempre has buscado retos. Lo que pasa es que, hasta ahora, no habías encontrado eso en un hombre.

—No quiero eso en un hombre —protestó Alice—. Sólo en el trabajo.

—No tienes que ir si no quieres.

—Tengo que ir.

—Pues no lo hagas con los dientes apretados —replicó Rosalie—. Ésta es una tremenda oportunidad profesional para ti. El cañón Oak es uno de los sitios más bonitos del país y tienes dos semanas para disfrutarlo con un hombre que no te aburre... Chica, disfruta.

—Voy a trabajar, no a buscar flores.

—Aunque te dedicases sólo a eso, conseguirías tu artículo.

—Y quiero que Jasper Whitlock lo pase mal —dijo Alice entonces.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

—Si eso es lo que quieres... Me daría pena el pobre si no me hubiera provocado pesadillas. Y Alice... —dijo entonces, apretando su mano— si te apetece hacer algo, hazlo. Hazte un regalo.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento.

—No sé si me haría un regalo o sería una maldición —suspiró, levantándose—. ¿Cuántos pares de calcetines?

.

.

.

—¿Pero es guapa? —Allison estaba sentada en la alfombra, con una rodilla doblada mientras intentaba valientemente colocarse la otra pierna por encima del cuello—. ¿Guapa de verdad?

Jasper estaba doblando la ropa seca. Allison le había recordado que era su turno.

—Yo no usaría la palabra «guapa». Guapa es... una niña como tú.

Allison soltó una risita. Nada le gustaba más que hablar con su padre porque nadie hablaba como él.

—¿Y qué palabra usarías?

Jasper dobló una camiseta.

—Tiene una belleza clásica con la que muchas mujeres no sabrían qué hacer.

—¿Y ella sí sabe qué hacer?

—Sí.

Allison se tumbó en la alfombra para jugar con el perro. Le gustaba el pelo suave de Santanas, como le gustaba cerrar los ojos y escuchar la voz de su padre.

—Pero intentó engañarte. Y a ti no te gusta que la gente te engañe.

—Ella creía estar haciendo su trabajo.

Allison levantó la cabeza y lo miró, con esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos.

—Tú nunca hablas con periodistas.

—No me interesan —contestó Jasper, mostrándole unos vaqueros con un enorme agujero en la rodilla—. ¿Éstos no eran los nuevos?

—Más o menos. Entonces, ¿por qué la llevas de acampada contigo?

—Si fueran nuevos no tendrían un agujero en la rodilla —insistió su padre—. Y no la llevo, ella viene conmigo.

Al meter la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un chicle. Y Allison no debería mascar chicle porque llevaba un aparato en los dientes. La niña miró al techo, claro.

—¿Va contigo porque es periodista o porque tiene una belleza clásica?

Jasper miró hacia abajo y vio que su hija se estaba riendo. Era demasiado lista, demasiado inquisitiva, decidió, mientras le tiraba un par de calcetines.

—Por las dos cosas. Pero sobre todo porque es interesante y tiene talento. Quiero averiguar cosas sobre ella mientras ella averigua cosas sobre mí.

—Yo creo que es buena idea —suspiró Allison—. La tía Luci dice que no sales con mujeres, especialmente con mujeres que son un reto intelectual para ti.

—La tía Luci siempre está pensando en casarme.

—A lo mejor esa chica incita una pasión arrebatadora.

Jasper miró a su hija, atónito.

—¿Qué?

—Lo he leído en un libro. Un hombre conoció a una mujer y, al principio, no le gustaba, pero luego sintieron una atracción física que llevó a una pasión arrebatadora.

—Ya, ya entiendo.

Allison tenía diez años. ¿Dé dónde había sacado ese libro?

—Deberías saber que las cosas que pasan en los libros no suelen pasar en la vida real.

—La ficción está basada en la realidad —replicó su hija, encantada de devolverle una de sus citas—. Pero antes de que te enamores de ella o tengas demasiada pasión, yo quiero conocerla.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —sonrió Jasper, buscando un calcetín que no aparecía por ninguna parte—. ¿Cómo es esto posible?

—Creo que hay un universo paralelo en la secadora, papá —contestó Allison, levantándose de la alfombra—. Al otro lado, hay alguien con ese calcetín en la mano.

—Una teoría muy interesante —sonrió su padre, tomándola en brazos mientras Allison se partía de la risa.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parece? ya esta alice preparandoce para la acampada..<strong>

**espero sus comentarios**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A MIS LECTORAS DISCULPEN POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR. COMENCE NUEVO SEMESTRE EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y YA ME TIENEN POR LO MENOS LAS PROXIMAS DOS SEMANAS FULL DE ACTIVIDADES... PERO IGUAL A ACTUALIZARE A TIEMPO.  
><strong>_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER.  
><strong>_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-VIII-<strong>_

Era como en las películas del Oeste. Con el sol en los ojos, Alice casi podía ver a los forajidos escondidos detrás de los cactus y a los indios en pie de guerra. Si dejaba volar su imaginación, casi podía oír las pezuñas de los caballos sobre el polvo.

Las montañas rojas se elevaban hasta el cielo y el paisaje no parecía tener fin. Sobre las rocas veía algo de verde, las hojas de los enebros. El resto eran montañas, paisajes abiertos...

Incluso cuando llegó a la ciudad, las casas y los edificios no podían competir con el paisaje. Los semáforos, los jardines, eran insustanciales.

Le gustó Sedona inmediatamente porque tenía ese sabor del Viejo Oeste. La calle principal estaba llena de tiendas. Alice vio mucha madera, muchas rebajas y pocas prisas. Parecía más un pueblo que una ruidosa ciudad.

Quizá, pensó, sólo quizá, iba a pasarlo bien aquellas dos semanas. Como tenía tiempo antes de encontrarse con Jasper, decidió darse un paseo turístico. Tenía casi una hora de vacaciones antes de que empezara el trabajo.

Los collares y pendientes de turquesa que veía en los escaparates le parecían tentadores, pero pasó de largo. Habría muchas oportunidades para algo frívolo después de su pequeña aventura, como recompensa.

Pero el olor a caramelo la llevó hasta una tiendecita donde le aseguraron que hacían los mejores caramelos de café con leche de la ciudad. Alice probó uno y le gustó tanto que compró una bolsa para la excursión. Para animarse, pensó. A saber qué clase de comida tendría que soportar durante aquellas semanas. Jasper le había dicho específicamente que él se encargaría de la intendencia, de modo que los caramelos podrían ser una ración extra.

Los consejos de Rosalie le habían sentado bien.

No tenía sentido meterse en aquello pensando que lo iba a pasar fatal, que todo iba a ser un desastre. Y no había nada de malo en vivir el espíritu de la excursión, pensó, entrando en una tienda vaquera. Si veía las siguientes semanas como unas vacaciones de trabajo, le iría mucho mejor, se dijo.

Aunque le echó un vistazo a un cinturón con medallones, decidió que no era su estilo. Ni la falda vaquera. Aunque podría comprar una para Rosalie antes de volver a Los Ángeles... A su amiga le quedaba todo bien. Ella nunca se limitaba a ponerse lo que era apropiado o elegante.

¿Era una cuestión de propiedad o de imagen?, se preguntó Alice, acariciando el hombro de una chaqueta de ante. Fuera lo que fuera, ella ya no podía cambiar.

Dejando la pesada mochila en el suelo, se probó un Stetson de color marrón de ala ancha. No, ella no era tan extravagante. Se probó luego uno negro de ala más corta...

—Te lo has puesto mal.

Antes de que Alice pudiera reaccionar, una mano masculina estaba colocando el sombrero ligeramente caído hacia un lado.

—Sí, así está perfecto —dijo Jasper—. Bonito con tu pelo y el color de tu piel —añadió, tomándola por los hombros para colocarla frente al espejo.

Alice podía ver lo pequeña que era a su lado, lo fuertes que eran sus manos...

—No tengo intención de comprarlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo necesito.

—¿Una mujer que compra sólo lo que necesita?

—Ese es el comentario más sexista que he oído en mucho tiempo —replicó Alice, irritada.

—Pero es una pena que no lo compres. Te da cierto aire de seguridad.

Ella se inclinó para tomar su mochila.

—Espero no haberte hecho espejar. Llegué antes de lo previsto y decidí matar el rato.

—Te vi paseando por la calle. Incluso en vaqueros, caminas como si llevases un traje de chaqueta. ¿Qué sabor has comprado?

—¿Cómo?

—Los caramelos. ¿De qué sabor son?

—De café con leche —contestó Alice.

—Buena elección —sonrió Jasper, tomándola del brazo—. Si estás decidida a no comprar el sombrero, podemos ponernos de camino.

Cuando vio el Jeep aparcado en la puerta de la tienda, Alice hizo un gesto. Era el mismo que había llevado a Flagstaff.

—¿Te has quedado en Arizona esta semana?

—Tenía que solucionar unos asuntos.

—¿Investigación?

—Un escritor siempre está investigando —contestó él. No le contaría, aún, que su investigación sobre Mary Alice Brando lo había llevado a algunas conclusiones muy intrigantes—. ¿Has traído el resto de tu novela?

—Esa era una de las condiciones, ¿no?

—Así es. ¿Qué te parece Sedona?

—El buen tiempo y el paisaje deben de atraer muchos turistas —contestó ella, subiendo al Jeep.

—Lo mismo puede decirse de Maui o del sur de Francia.

Alice sonrió.

—El paisaje es hermosísimo. Es como si no hu biera cambiado en siglos. Me hace pensar en los que lo vieron por primera vez, montados a caballo o en carreta... Imagino que muchos se enamoraron de inmediato.

Jasper asintió mientras ponía el Jeep en marcha. No conducía despacio, pero sí con el aire de un hombre acostumbrado a controlar cada curva. Alice se agarró al asiento, decidida a no lla marle la atención. Era como ir subida en una montaña rusa: bajaban a toda velocidad, tomaban una curva cerrada, subían para bajar de nuevo...

—¿Sueles ir de acampada? —tenía los nudillos blancos de agarrarse al asiento, pero su voz sonó relativamente tranquila.

—De vez en cuando.

—Siento curiosidad... ¿por qué de acampada? Un hombre como tú podría ir a donde quisiera.

—Y esto es lo que quiero —contestó él.

—Muy bien. ¿Por qué?

—A veces todos necesitamos un poco de sim plicidad.

Alice, sin darse cuenta, pisaba el suelo del Jeep como si pudiera controlar el freno.

—¿No es una forma de evitar a la gente?

—Sí—contestó Jasper sencillamente. Ella volvió la cara para mirarlo—. Y también es una forma de alejarme del ordenador. Es imposible olvidarse del trabajo, pero a veces tengo que alejarme de la trampa de ser escritor.

—No te gustan las trampas, ¿eh?

—Aunque a veces sean necesarias —contestó él, enigmáticamente.

Alice seguía mirándolo con gesto de interés. Y eso lo atraía. Lo atraía que hubiese olvidado por un momento su escudo protector. Tanto como su distante y decimonónica belleza.

—¿Cuál es la trampa de ser escritor?

—Estar confinado en una habitación, el ruido del ordenador, el papeleo inevitable que interfiere con la historia...

Curioso, eso era lo que ella necesitaba para mantener la disciplina.

—Si pudieras cambiar algo, ¿qué cambiarías?

Jasper sonrió de nuevo.

—Volvería un par de siglos atrás, cuando uno podía viajar y contar historias sencillamente.

Alice lo creyó. Aunque era famoso y millonario, creyó que lo decía sinceramente.

—Lo demás no significa nada para ti, ¿verdad? ¿La gloria, la admiración?

—¿La admiración de quién?

—De tus lectores, de los críticos.

Jasper salió de la carretera y se detuvo frente a una cabaña.

—Me interesan mis lectores, Mary Alice.

—Pero no los críticos.

—Tienes una mente muy ordenada —sonrió él, bajando del Jeep.

Era un buen principio, pensó Alice, bajando tras él. En unos minutos le había contado cosas sobre sí mismo que ningún otro periodista sabía, y aún tenían dos semanas por delante. Si pudiera hacer que siguiese hablando... pero debía ir con cuidado. Cuando uno trata con un maestro de la evasión, hay que ser sigiloso. No podía relajarse.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En la oficina de registro. Pero ya he hecho el papeleo por teléfono —contestó él.

—Ah, ya —murmuró Alice tomando su mochila. Era muy pesada, pero no pensaba aceptar ayuda de Jasper. Aunque, en realidad, no iba a tener oportunidad de rechazarla porque él no parecía dispuesto a ofrecérsela. «Menudo caballero», pensó, irritada por no haber podido reclamar su independencia. Entonces vio un brillo burlón en sus ojos.

—¿Quieres que lleve la bolsa de los caramelos?

—No, gracias.

Con su mochila al hombro, Jasper tomó un camino entre los árboles. Se movía como si lle vara toda la vida en el campo. Aunque Alice se sentía fuera de lugar con aquellas pesadas botas, estaba decidida a seguirlo de cerca.

—¿Has acampado aquí antes?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo tienes que mirar alrededor —contestó él.

Era cierto. Estaban rodeados de montañas y árboles. Como le pasó cuando iba en el avión, Alice pensó en castillos y fortalezas medievales. Pero, de cerca, no sabía si estaba tomando las fortalezas o siendo tragada por ellas.

Tenía calor. A pesar de la sombra de los árboles, el sol golpeaba con fuerza.

Era como un cuadro. Tenía la impresión de estar metida en un lienzo. La sensación era tan rara como irresistible.

—He visto algunas casas. No sabía que viviera gente en el cañón.

—Aparentemente, sí.

Percatándose de que Jasper estaba pensando en otra cosa, Alice permaneció en silencio durante un rato.

La sorprendió que el paseo fuera tan agradable. Durante años, su vida había estado contro lada por horarios, fechas de cierre y autoimpuestas demandas. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado dónde le gustaría pasar dos semanas de vacaciones, se habría quedado en blanco. Y, desde luego, un cañón en Arizona habría sido su última elección. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que las montañas y el aire puro le resultarían tan atractivos.

Entonces oyó una especie de musiquita... el río, pensó. Casi podía oler el agua. Su guía y su proyecto de artículo seguía caminando por delante, a buen paso.

Alice Brando no estaba en su elemento, desde luego, pensó Jasper. Había tardado sólo un segundo en percatarse de que, tanto las botas como los vaqueros, eran recién comprados. Incluso la camiseta era de boutique. Parecía una modelo posando como excursionista. Olía a un perfume caro, exclusivo. ¿Qué clase de mujer llevaba una mochila... y unos pendientes de zafiro en las orejas?

Mientras respiraba su perfume, Jasper se recordó a sí mismo que tenía dos semanas para enterarse. Alice tomaría notas sobre él y viceversa. Quizá los dos conseguirían lo que querían. O quizá iban a lamentarlo.

La deseaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no deseaba nada, a nadie, como deseaba a Alice. Había pensado mucho en aquel beso, en su propia respuesta. Durante aquellas dos semanas averiguarían cosas el uno del otro, aunque cada uno tenía un propósito diferente. Pero nada era gratis. Tendrían que pagar un precio.

La tranquilidad del bosque calmaba su espíritu, las paredes del cañón lo relajaban. Alice veía su ferocidad, él su tranquilidad. Quizá cada uno veía lo que quería ver.

—El peso de la mochila estaba empezando a agotarla. Ni una vez le había preguntado si quería descansar un poco, ni siquiera se había vuelto para comprobar si lo seguía.

—¿Siempre insultas cuando quieres decir un piropo? —replicó ella.

Jasper se volvió entonces.

—Perdona —sonrió, al ver que una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente—. ¿Voy demasiado rápido? No parece que estés en forma.

—Claro que estoy en forma.

—Ya queda poco. Además, hace un día precioso para dar un paseo —dijo él, sacando la cantimplora—. ¿Quieres agua?

—¿No tienes un vaso?

Jasper tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que lo preguntaba en serio.

—No, lo siento. Lo he dejado en casa, con la vajilla de porcelana.

—Entonces, esperaré.

—Como quieras.

Lo había hecho a propósito, estaba segura. Y, al ver la cantimplora, la sed se hizo insoportable... Genial, estaba deseando publicar el artículo para que todo el mundo supiera que Jasper Whitlock era un tipo arrogante que se creía un dios.

No la sorprendería nada que estuvieran caminando en círculos, sólo para hacerla sufrir. Rosalie no se había equivocado sobre las botas, le hacían daño.

Alice había perdido la cuenta de los campings que encontraron a su paso, algunos llenos de gente, otros semivacíos. Si aquélla era su forma de castigarla por no revelar desde el principio que trabajaba para _Celebrity_, desde luego lo es taba consiguiendo.

Disgustada, exhausta, sedienta y con las piernas temblorosas por la caminata, decidió preguntarle:

—Si tanto te disgustan las mujeres y los periodistas, ¿por qué has querido pasar dos semanas conmigo?

—¿Que me disgustan las mujeres? Mis gustos y disgustos no son tan generales como eso, Mary Alice. ¿He dado la impresión de que me disgustas?

—Me da igual. Eso es asunto tuyo.

Jasper la miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada.

—¿Sabes que tu boca es tan atractiva en este momento como la primera vez que te vi?

—No me interesa si te resulto atractiva. Quiero que me veas sólo como una periodista.

—Muy bien. Enseguida —asintió él.

Y luego inclinó la cabeza para buscar sus labios, como había hecho en el hotel. Suave, tiernamente, casi como si no la besara.

El peso de la mochila pareció desvanecerse. El dolor de sus músculos se convirtió en algo diferente, en una pereza imposible de describir... y Alice abrió los labios, aunque sabía lo que eso po día acarrearle.

Jasper la besó con paciencia, una paciencia que sólo él sabía cuánto le costaba. No había esperado que le doliese. Ninguna mujer le había dolido en mucho tiempo. No había esperado que el deseo se convirtiera en un incendio fuera de control. Jasper tuvo una visión de lo que sería tomarla allí, en medio del bosque, en el suelo, bajo el sol, con las paredes del cañón como los muros de una catedral.

Pero había demasiado miedo en ella. Y quizá también en él. Y tenía la impresión de que aque llas dos semanas podrían cambiar sus vidas.

—Tus labios se derriten bajo los míos, Mary Alice —murmuró, apartándose—. Es imposible resistirse.

Alice dio un paso atrás.

—No quiero repetirme, Jasper, pero éste es un viaje de trabajo. Y si vamos a estar dos semanas juntos, lo mejor será que lo recuerdes.

—Muy bien. Intentaremos seguir, tus reglas.

Suspicaz, pero sin ganas de discutir, Alice siguió caminando. Seguía oyendo él ruido del agua, pero aún no veía el río. El sol se filtraba por entre las ramas de los árboles y el deseo de bañarse empezaba a ser insoportable.

Poco después llegaron a un claro del bosque, donde un círculo hecho con piedras rodeaba una antigua fogata. Alice miró alrededor, incómoda. No había pensado que estarían en un sitio tan remoto.

—Las duchas están a unos metros de aquí —la informó Jasper, quitándose la mochila—. Son bastante primitivas, pero adecuadas. El cubo de basura tiene que estar cerrado siempre o atraerá a los insectos.

—Muy bien.

—¿Tienes buen sentido de la orientación?

Alice dejó caer la mochila, agotada.

—Espero que sí.

—Estupendo. Entonces puedes ir a buscar leña para la hoguera mientras yo monto la tienda.

Irritada por la orden, Alice abrió la boca para protestar, pero no dijo nada. No pensaba que jarse.

—¿Qué tienda?

—La tienda de campaña. ¿O prefieres dormir al raso?

—La tienda —repitió ella—. ¿En singular?

—Una tienda, dos sacos de dormir.

No iba a explotar, no iba a montar una es cena. Alice respiró profundamente para calmarse.

—No me parece un arreglo muy adecuado.

Jasper se quedó callado un momento.

—Si quieres dormir al raso, es cosa tuya. Pero cuando decidamos ser amantes...

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿No eres periodista? Pues no deberías tener problemas para compartir una tienda de campaña con tu entrevistado —sonrió Jasper.

Alice se dio la vuelta, indignada. Aquel hombre era sencillamente insoportable.

Jasper la observó alejarse, sonriendo. No pensaba tocarla. Sería ella quien diera el primer paso, se prometió a sí mismo.

Y mientras montaba la tienda, intentó convencerse de que iba a ser así de fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Empieza la acampada.. ya veran que sera muy buena.. jeje<strong>

**que les parecio?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-IX-<strong>_

* * *

><p>«Cuando decidamos ser amantes...».<p>

Esa frase se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Qué habría querido decir? ¿Estaba riéndose de ella?, se preguntó.

Pero no pensaba ceder. Dormiría en el maldito saco de dormir, en la maldita tienda, durante aquellos trece días, sin decir una sola palabra.

Trece. Seguro que también había planeado ese número, pensó. Pero si creía que iba a montar una escena o a dormir fuera de la tienda como una niña enfadada, estaba muy equivocado. Sería escrupulosamente profesional, muy cooperativa y absolutamente asexual.

Antes de que pasaran los trece días, Jasper pensaría que estaba compartiendo tienda de campaña con un robot.

Alice suspiró, mientras buscaba ramas secas. No iba a ser tan fácil. Estaría durmiendo al lado de un hombre. Un hombre muy atractivo e imposiblemente seductor a pesar de todo; un hombre que la cautivaba, que la sorprendía.

Y no sería fácil olvidar que ella era una mu jer.

Pero su trabajo consistía en hacerle olvidar que lo era. Un reto. Esa era la mejor forma de verlo: un reto del que tendría que salir airosa.

Llevando un montón de ramas secas, Alice volvió sobre sus pasos. Se sentía sucia, agotada y harta. No era una buena forma de, empezar una guerra, se dijo. Daba igual; aunque perdiera un par de asaltos, ganaría la batalla.

La tienda era pequeña, mucho más pequeña de lo que había imaginado. Tanto que tendrían que arrodillarse para entrar. Y tendrían que dormir pegados...

Entonces decidió que dormiría como un tronco. Sin moverse.

El tamaño de la tienda la preocupaba; tanto que no se percató de que Jasper estaba a su lado y, al notar su presencia, tiró la leña, sobre saltada.

—¿Qué haces?

Imperturbable, Jasper levantó una bolsa de plástico con cosméticos y una prenda de seda color melocotón.

—¿Pensabas ir de acampada a Beverly Hills?

—¿Has estado hurgando en mi mochila? —exclamó ella, furiosa, quitándole el camisón de la mano.

—Estaba sacando tus cosas —sonrió Jasper—. La sombra de ojos y el brillo de labios pueden considerarse exceso de equipaje. Pero no tienes que molestarte por mí. Te he visto sin maquillaje y estás muy guapa.

—Serás idiota... Me da igual lo que pienses de mí —replicó ella, quitándole la bolsa—. Es mi mochila y llevo lo que me da la gana.

—Ya.

—¿Te digo yo a ti lo que tienes que llevar y lo que no?

Jasper dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Me parece que no hemos empezado bien. ¿Firmamos una tregua?

—¿En qué términos?

—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Alice, que no capitulas fácilmente. Una tregua con la menor cantidad posible de interferencias por ambas partes. Un arreglo amistoso. Tú no te quejas de mi café y yo no me quejaré cuando te pongas esa cosa de seda para dormir.

—Pienso dormir con la ropa puesta —replicó Alice.

—Muy bien. Yo no. ¿Hacemos un café?

Unos minutos después había encendido el fuego y estaba calentando agua. Muy bien. No tenía sentido estar enfadada, decidió Alice, sentándose sobre una piedra. La animosidad no la ayudaría a escribir el artículo sobre aquel... aquel hombre insoportable. Estaba jugando con ella, desde luego. Pero lo sabía, de modo que no la pillaba por sorpresa.

Por el momento, él había marcado las reglas, pero eso tenía que terminar.

—¿Vas de acampada para escapar de la presión?

Jasper no la miró porque estaba comprobando su linterna.

—¿Qué presión?

—Supongo que recibirás presiones siendo un escritor de éxito. De tu editora, de tus lectores, fechas de entrega...

—Yo no creo en las fechas de entrega.

Alice levantó una ceja, incrédula.

—¿Tu editora no te pide que le entregues cada libro en una fecha determinada?

—No.

—Pues qué suerte. Pero todo escritor se enfrenta alguna vez con el papel en blanco.

—¿Bloqueo mental? Yo no lo he sufrido nunca.

—Venga ya, Jasper. Incluso los escritores más prestigiosos han pasado por eso. Tiene que haber habido algún momento en tu carrera en el que te hayas encontrado contra la pared.

—Cuando te pasa eso, apartas la pared.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—Trabajando —contestó él—. Si no crees en algo, si te niegas a creer que existe, deja de existir.

—Ah, claro. Además, tú escribes sobre cosas que no pueden existir.

—¿Por qué no?

Alice lo miró: un hombre alto, atractivo, inteligente. Parecía tan cómodo consigo mismo, tan relajado que, por un momento, le resultó difícil conectarlo con el hombre que escribía historias de terror.

—Porque no hay monstruos bajo la cama.

—Hay monstruos en la vida de todo el mundo —replicó él—. Algunos mejor escondidos que otros.

—Estás diciendo que crees en lo que escribes.

—Un escritor cree siempre en lo que escribe. Si no, no tendría sentido.

—¿Crees en las fuerzas diabólicas?

—Es más acertado decir que no creo en nada. Sólo en las posibilidades. No hay límite para las posibilidades, Alice —contestó Jasper.

¿Era su imaginación o los ojos del hombre se habían oscurecido?

Pero sus ojos eran demasiado oscuros como para saberlo. Si estaba jugando con ella, tendiéndole una trampa, no podría decirlo. Incómoda, decidió cambiar de tema.

—Cuando te sientas a escribir una historia, te pasas horas, días, dándole forma. Como un carpintero haciendo una estantería, por ejemplo.

A Jasper le gustó la analogía.

—Contar una historia es un arte, escribir es un oficio.

Alice sonrió. Eso era justamente lo que estaba buscando: esas citas que le daban una idea del personaje.

—Entonces, ¿te consideras un artista o un arte sano?

Jasper sirvió el café en dos tazas de metal y le ofreció una. Le gustaba ver ese brillo de ilusión en los ojos azules. Y descubrió entonces que le gustaba más así. Quería ver ese brillo en sus ojos por él, por el hombre, no por el escri tor. Quería que lo desease, que lo buscase.

Si estuviera escribiendo una novela, no dejaría que esas dos personas cumplieran sus deseos durante algún tiempo, le daría a la historia cierta tensión... Era necesario explicarlos antes, conocerlos.

—Un artista de nacimiento —contestó por fin—. Un artesano por elección.

—Sé que es una pregunta vulgar, pero ¿de dónde sacas las ideas?

—De la vida.

—Jasper, no vas a convencerme de que la trama de _La deuda del diablo_ salió de la vida real.

—Si miras la vida, la retuerces un poco y le añades un par de «posibilidades», puedes encontrarte con lo extraordinario —sonrió él.

—¿Hay algo de ti en tus personajes?

—Lo que hace falta.

—¿Basas tus personajes en personas reales?

—De vez en cuando —contestó Jasper—. Cuando encuentro a alguien que me intriga... ¿No te cansas de escribir sobre otra gente cuando en tu cabeza hay un millón de personajes?

—Es mi trabajo —contestó Alice.

—Ésa no es una respuesta.

—No estoy aquí para responder a tus preguntas.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Alice?

Jasper se había acercado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Estaba sentado a su lado, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Para entrevistar a un autor de éxito.

—Un autor de éxito que te pone nerviosa.

A Alice empezaban a sudarle las manos y tuvo que agarrar el lápiz con fuerza.

—No me pones nerviosa.

—Mientes muy mal, Mary Alice. Si te tocase ahora mismo, temblarías.

—Me parece que te lo tienes muy creído, Jasper —dijo ella, levantándose.

—Tú haces que te desee y yo te pongo nerviosa. Será una interesante combinación.

No iba a intimidarla, se dijo Alice. No iba a hacerla temblar.

—Cuanto antes recuerdes que estoy aquí trabajando, mejor.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Muy bien. Y como sólo quieres trabajar, podrías echarme una mano con la cena. A partir de mañana, haremos turnos.

Alice no pensaba darle la satisfacción de decir que no sabía cocinar así, en una hoguera. Y tampoco iba a darle la satisfacción de sentirse confundida por sus cambios de humor.

—Primero voy a lavarme un poco.

Jasper la vio alejarse entre los árboles, sin decir nada. Encontraría las duchas tarde o temprano, se dijo. Y las cosas serían mucho más interesantes si ninguno de los dos cedía un palmo.

No estaba seguro, pero unos segundos después le pareció oírla maldecir... Sonriendo, Jasper se apoyó en la piedra y encendió un cigarrillo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-X-**_

Desorientada y con la espalda dolorida, Alice despertó al olor del café. Enseguida supo dónde estaba, en la tienda de campaña, tan lejos de Jasper como era posible. Y sola. Tardó sólo un segundo en percatarse de que él había salido de la tienda. Pero apenas había podido pegar ojo.

La cena resultó agradable porque Jasper estaba de buen humor cuando volvió de las duchas. ¿Amistoso? No, ésa no era una palabra que se le pudiera aplicar a Jasper Whitlock. Pero sí moderadamente agradable, aunque no colaborador. Después de cenar, se puso a leer los nuevos capítulos de su novela mientras ella empezaba lo que iba a ser el diario de la acampada.

La ayudó escribir sobre sus sentimientos y que él estuviera tan concentrado. Horas después, cuando estaban rodeados por una oscuridad total, Jasper apagó la linterna y ella se hizo la dormida. Aunque el sueño no llegó en muchas horas.

En el silencio del bosque, oía su respiración. Tranquila, relajada. Así era Jasper Whitlock.

La primera noche sería la peor, se dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Y había sobrevivido. La cuestión en aquel momento era ir al baño para asearse un poco y cambiarse de ropa porque, naturalmente, no se había desnudado.

Jasper sabía que estaba despierta. Lo había intuido desde que abrió los ojos. Se levantó antes que ella para hacer café, sabiendo que si le resultó difícil dormir a su lado, le habría resultado imposible despertarse a su lado.

Apenas vio algo más que su pelo asomando por el saco de dormir, pero había deseado tocarlo, apretarse contra ella, despertarla... Aquel día caminaría durante horas, se dijo. Alice podía seguir con su papel de reportera porque contes tando a sus preguntas averiguaba cosas sobre ella. Ése era el plan, se recordó a sí mismo, mientras tomaba una segunda taza de café.

—¡El café, señorita Brando! —la llamó.

Mordiéndose la lengua, Alice salió de la tienda. Aquel hombre tenía el oído muy fino.

—Antes quiero darme una ducha.

—Ya te he dicho que no tienes que arreglarte para mí. Me gustas tal y como eres —dijo Jasper, colocando unas lonchas de beicon en la sartén.

—Dormir con la ropa puesta no es precisamente agradable.

—Habrías dormido mejor sin ropa —asintió él—. El desayuno estará listo en diez minutos, así que date prisa si quieres comer.

Agarrando su bolsa y su dignidad, Alice se alejó entre los árboles.

No entendía cómo podía estar tan animado después de dormir en el suelo. Quizá Rosalie tenía razón: aquel hombre era muy raro.

El sitio que había elegido para acampar era precioso, pero dormir en el suelo no era como dormir en una cama. Alice se quitó la ropa y la colgó en la puerta de la ducha, suspirando. Durante las próximas dos semanas tendría que ducharse con agua fría, de modo que ya podría ir acostumbrándose.

¿Estaría casado?, se preguntó entonces. La pregunta era para el artículo, naturalmente. Su estado civil no significaba nada para ella.

Seguramente no, pensó. ¿Qué mujer lo aguantaría? Además, si estuviera casado, su mujer habría ido con ellos de acampada. ¿O sería el tipo de hombre casado que hace lo que quiere?

¿Qué hacía para relajarse? Además de jugar a los boy-scouts, claro. ¿Dónde viviría? ¿Dónde había nacido, qué clase de infancia tuvo?

La curiosidad que sentía era puramente profesional... Alice se dio cuenta de que tenía que recordarse eso muy a menudo. Pero necesitaba saberlo todo del hombre para escribir un artículo incisivo. Necesitaba saberlo todo...

Alarmada por sus propios pensamientos, abrió los ojos... y le entró champú. ¡Maldito fuera Jasper Whitlock! Escribiría un artículo que sería una venganza por lo mal que se lo hacía pasar.

Alice cerró el grifo, alargó la mano como si es tuviera en su casa... y recordó entonces que no había llevado una toalla.

Jasper la ponía tan nerviosa con sus dobles sentidos... Empapada y temblando de frío, masculló una maldición. Venganza, pensó, escurriéndose el pelo. Tarde o temprano la tendría.

Metió la mano por debajo de la puerta y sacó una camiseta de su mochila. Aunque se pegaba a su cuerpo empapado, al menos podía salir de la ducha. Una vez fuera, sacó el secador de la mochila y empezó a arreglarse el pelo.

A pesar de él o quizá por su culpa, se maquilló con más cuidado del habitual. Satisfecha, guardó el secador y los cosméticos en la mochila y salió de las duchas oliendo a jazmín.

Jasper respiró su perfume antes de verla y los músculos de su estómago se contrajeron. Tomó otro sorbo de café, pero no le supo a nada.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Me encuentro bien —contestó ella.

Mientras comía un poco de beicon, lo miraba de reojo. Debía de haberse duchado antes por que aún tenía el pelo mojado y olía a jabón. A jabón, no a aftershave porque, por supuesto, no se había afeitado.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien —contestó Jasper, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo levantado?

—El tiempo suficiente —dijo él, mirando las botas de Alice. Eran completamente nuevas, de modo que seguramente le harían ampollas—. Había pensado que hoy podríamos ir de excursión.

—Muy bien. Me gustaría ver algo del cañón mientras estoy aquí.

Preferiblemente en el Jeep, pensó, tomando la última loncha de beicon. El cliché de que el campo abría el apetito parecía ser cierto.

Tuvo que lavar los platos con el agua de un bidón de plástico que Jasper debía haber llenado en el río, pero las reglas estaban claras: uno cocinaba y el otro fregaba.

Cuando terminó, él la esperaba, impaciente, con los prismáticos en la mano y la mochila al hombro.

—Voy a llevarme la cámara —dijo Alice—. ¿Volveremos aquí para comer?

—Llevo comida en la mochila —contestó Jasper.

Si llevaba la comida, iba a tener que resignarse a una buena caminata, pensó ella.

—¿Y sabrás volver?

—Claro.

—¿Cómo?

—Nos guiaremos por el sol y por las marcas del camino.

—¿Musgo en la corteza de los árboles y cosas así? —preguntó Alice, levantando una ceja.

—Además, tengo una brújula —sonrió Jasper entonces.

—Ya.

No se sentía mucho más tranquila, pero tendría que confiar en él.

Aunque sólo eran las nueve de la mañana, ya hacía calor, pero el principio de la excursión fue muy agradable. La brisa les llevaba risas de otros campistas, que parecían estar cerca pero a los que no se veía por ningún lado.

Jasper no parecía muy contento, sin embargo. Todo lo contrario; parecía un hombre con una tarea urgente.

Podría ser un buen momento, pensó Alice, para sacarle la información personal que estaba buscando.

—¿Siempre te ha gustado el campo?

—Me gusta pasear.

—Supongo que fuiste boy scout.

—No.

—Entonces, tu interés por el campo es más bien reciente.

—No.

Alice apretó los dientes. Muy bien. No tenía ganas de hablar.

—¿Solías ir de acampada con tu padre cuando eras pequeño?

—No.

—Entonces, vives en la ciudad.

«Muy lista», pensó Jasper. «Y muy persistente».

—Sí.

Ah, ya tenía algo, pensó ella.

—¿En qué ciudad?

—En Los Ángeles.

Alice se tropezó con una piedra y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces, pero Jasper no se inmutó.

—¿En Los Ángeles? ¿Vives en Los Ángeles y no se ha enterado nadie?

—Crecí en Los Ángeles —suspiró Jasper—. En una zona de la ciudad que seguramente tú no conoces. Mary Alice Brando, de Palm Springs, ni siquiera sabrá que existe ese barrio.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que soy de Palm Springs?

—Porque te he investigado... como tú a mí. Es tudiaste en UCLA después de pasar tres años en un prestigioso internado suizo. Tu compromiso con James Willoby, cirujano, se rompió cuando aceptaste un puesto en _Celebrity_.

—No estuve prometida con James —replicó Alice—. Además, mi vida no es asunto tuyo. Soy yo quien está escribiendo un artículo, no tú.

—Me gusta saber todo lo posible de la gente con la que me relaciono. Tenemos un acuerdo, ¿no?

—Sí. Y ese acuerdo consiste en que yo te entrevisto y tú lees mi novela. Nada más.

—Yo no hablo con alguien a menos que sepa quién es —replicó Jasper, alargando la mano para tocar su pelo—. Y creo que sé quién eres.

—No lo sabes. Ni tienes por qué saberlo. Pero cuanto más sincero seas conmigo, más honesto será el artículo.

—Estoy siendo sincero contigo, Alice. Si te lo pusiera más fácil, no estaría siendo yo —sonrió él, sacando la cantimplora—. ¿Quieres?

—No, gracias. ¿Por qué no quieres ponérmelo fácil?

—Porque entonces no me entenderías. Y quizá, por mis propias razones, quiero que me entiendas.

Eso hizo que el corazón de Alice diera un vuelco. La miraba de una forma...

Nerviosa, dio un paso atrás y perdió pie. Jasper la sujetó enseguida, apretándola contra su pecho.

—Mira hacia atrás antes de dar un paso. ¿Quieres matarte o qué?

Alice miró hacia atrás y descubrió que había una pendiente.

—Hemos caminado más de lo que yo esperaba —murmuró, agotada. Se estaba haciendo la fuerte, pero la verdad era que no podía más. Y aquel hombre la sacaba de quicio.

—Tienes que mirar por dónde vas. Siempre mira por dónde vas y sabrás cómo caer —dijo Jasper, acariciando su cara.

Y entonces la besó. Tan inesperadamente como en las otras ocasiones. Pero no con tanta suavidad. Aquella vez sintió toda la fuerza del hombre, apretada como estaba contra su pecho. La pendiente estaba cerca, tras ella, dentro de ella... Alice no sabía cuál de las dos sería peor. Pero sí sabía que cualquiera de las dos podría hacerle daño.

Jasper no había querido besarla, pero teniéndola tan cerca fue un impulso irresistible. Sólo sería un beso, se dijo. Y luego esperaría a que Alice diera el primer paso.

Sí, creía conocerla y estaba muy cerca de entenderla. Y, desde luego, la deseaba.

Lenta, muy lentamente, se apartó. Los ojos azules se habían oscurecido, su pulso era más rá pido...

—No des un paso atrás a menos que hayas mirado por encima del hombro —le recomendó, intentando disimular su propia turbación—. Y no des un paso adelante hasta que hayas comprobado que el camino es seguro.

Después, se volvió y siguió andando.

Alice tragó saliva. ¿Se refería al camino o a algo completamente diferente?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-XI-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alice escribió en su diario:<p>

_En el octavo día de esta larga y tantas veces interrumpida entrevista, sé más cosas sobre Jasper Whitlock y entiendo menos. Por turnos, es amable, distante, frío, cordial... Es casi imposible hacerle hablar sobre su vida privada. Pero cuando le pregunto por sus autores favoritos, puede estar hablando durante horas. Aparente mente, no tiene preferencia más que por la palabra. Cuando le pregunto por su familia, sonríe y cambia de tema o me mira intensamente sin decir nada. En cualquier caso, mantiene una capa de misterio sobre sí mismo._

_Es seguramente el hombre más eficaz que he conocido nunca. No pierde el tiempo, no gasta energía innecesariamente y, lo que más me molesta, sabe encender una hoguera y montar una tienda de campaña. Sin embargo, parece contento sin hacer nada durante horas._

_Es puntilloso y limpio. Parece que sólo llevamos en el campamento media hora y no ocho días, pero no se ha afeitado en todo ese tiempo. Su barba debería hacerlo parecer un salvaje, pero tiene un aspecto perfectamente natural. Me pregunto si antes llevaba barba..._

_Siempre he encontrado una categoría en la que colocar a mis entrevistados. Con Jasper Whitlock no es posible._

_Anoche mantuvimos una acalorada discusión sobre Sylvia Plath y esta mañana lo he encontrado leyendo un tebeo. Cuando le pregunté, me contestó que respetaba todas las formas de literatura. Uno de los problemas con los que me encuentro es que creo lo que me dice, por muy contradictorio que sea. ¿Una falta total de consistencia puede convertir a alguien en consistente?_

_Es el hombre más complejo, más frustrante y más fascinante que he conocido nunca. Tengo que encontrar la forma de controlar la atracción que siento por él o incluso ponerle un nombre. ¿Es una atracción física? Jasper es muy atractivo. ¿Es una atracción intelectual?_

_Su mente está llena de recovecos y me cuesta trabajo seguirlo._

_En mis años como periodista he tenido que entrevistar a hombres inteligentes, famosos, atractivos y carismáticos. Es un reto, desde luego. Y en este caso me siento como en una silenciosa partida de ajedrez... en la que he perdido a la reina._

_Mi mayor miedo en este momento es involucrarme sentimentalmente._

_Desde aquel día en el cañón, no me ha tocado. Aún recuerdo exactamente lo que sentí, exactamente los olores que me rodeaban. Es absurdo y ridículamente romántico, pero cierto._

_Cada noche dormimos en la misma tienda de campaña, tan cerca que puedo oírlo respirar. Cada mañana me despierto sola. Afortunadamente, Jasper no me lo está poniendo más difícil y, sin embargo, siento el deseo de que me abrace._

_Durante esta semana no he pensado en nada más que en él. Cuanto más sé sobre Jasper Whitlock, más quiero saber. ..y ya no tiene nada que ver con el artículo. Nada que ver. Me he despertado varias veces en medio de la noche, a punto de volverme hacia él. Ahora me pregunto qué habría pasado. Si creyese en los monstruos y los hechizos sobre los que escribe, diría que me ha hechizado. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. Nunca había temido a nadie así._

A veces Alice escribía sobre el paisaje y los sentimientos que despertaba en ella. A veces describía las anécdotas del día. Pero sobre todo escribía sobre Jasper. Lo que escribía en su diario no tenía nada que ver con las claras y precisas notas para su artículo.

Lo que no entendía y no escribía ni en las notas ni en su diario era que había perdido el sueño. Y que lo estaba pasando bien.

Aunque Jasper era evasivo sobre su vida personal, estaba reuniendo información. Y ya tenía suficiente como para escribir el mejor artículo que se había escrito sobre el elusivo escritor. Pero quería más, para sus lectores, por supuesto, y para sí misma.

—No creo que ningún pez vaya a dejarse engañar por eso —sonrió Alice, tocando el pececito de plástico que Jasper había colgado como anzuelo.

—Son miopes —contestó él—. Los peces son miopes.

—No te creo —dijo Alice—. Pero esta vez pienso pescar uno.

—Primero tienes que desenganchar tu caña —rió Jasper, señalando la caña enganchada entre los matorrales de la orilla.

Ni siquiera le ofreció ayuda. Pero después de una semana en su compañía, Alice se había acostumbrado. Y también sabía que si quería competir con él en eso, o en una discusión sobre literatura del siglo XVIII, tenía que ponerse las pilas.

No fue fácil, pero por fin consiguió desenganchar el anzuelo y levantó la caña, triunfante. Jasper no la estaba mirando, pero sabía que la había visto. Lo veía todo, mirase o no. Parecía tener un sexto sentido.

Jasper la vio sonreír por el rabillo del ojo. Alice Brando era una mujer muy inteligente que se tomaba a sí misma demasiado en serio. Sin embargo, bajo esa capa de seriedad había una gran dulzura... que ella intentaba esconder.

Tenía una risa suave, ronca, que no regalaba a menudo. Y él deseaba oírla reír cada día más.

La semana anterior no había sido fácil para ella. Jasper no quería que lo fuese. Se sabe más de la gente cuando se la ve atravesar momentos difíciles que compartiendo una fiesta.

Alice podía, al contrario que mucha gente, sentirse cómoda con el silencio. Y eso le gustaba.

Cuanto menos cuidado ponía él en su apariencia, más meticulosa era ella. Lo divertía verla volver de las duchas cada mañana peinada y maquillada. Pero Jasper se aseguraba de que, al final del día, se hubiera despeinado un poco.

Iban de pesca, a buscar fruta, de excursión... Ocho días después, sus botas ya no parecían nuevas. A menudo, por la noche, la pillaba dándose un masaje en los pies. Cuando estuviera de vuelta en Los Ángeles, en su cómoda oficina, recordaría las dos semanas que pasó en el cañón Oak, seguro.

Ahora, Alice estaba a la orilla del río, lanzando la caña con gesto de profunda concentración. Le gustaba su innata necesidad de competir y la vulnerabilidad que había bajo esa imagen de seguridad en sí misma. Intentaría pescar, aunque no lo había hecho nunca y por la noche, cuando volvieran al campamento, se pondría en las manos una crema que olía a jazmín...

Como era su turno de cocinar y Jasper sabía que no tenía costumbre, quemaría algo en la hoguera. Pero hasta eso le gustaba. Alice Brando no se rendía, no protestaba nunca.

Seguía interrogándolo y él contestaba o evitaba las respuestas, dependiendo de lo personal que fuera la pregunta. Y luego se ponía a escribir. Se encontraban cómodos el uno con el otro. De hecho, inusualmente cómodos. Lo supiera ella o no, se relajaba mientras escribía en su diario, algo que lo intrigaba, o leyendo las notas para su artículo, que no lo intrigaba nada.

Había esperado conocerla mejor durante aquellos días, sabiendo que, a cambio, tendría que darle cierta información. Pero no había esperado disfrutar tanto de su compañía.

El sol golpeaba con fuerza a aquella hora, pero el cielo estaba encapotado. Seguramente habría tormenta por la noche, pero no pensaba decírselo. Prefería ver cuál era su reacción.

La mañana pasó casi en completo silencio. Jasper pescó un par de truchas, Alice ninguna. No dijo nada, pero vio cómo apretaba los dientes. Él volvería al campamento con dos peces, ella con dolor de espalda.

—Empiezo a preguntarme si has puesto algún tipo de repelente en mi anzuelo.

—¿Quieres usar el mío? —sonrió él, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—No —contestó Alice—. Se te da bien eso de pescar... para ser un chico que no tiene costumbre de hacerlo.

—Aprendo rápido.

—¿A qué se dedicaba tu padre?

—Vendía zapatos.

—¿Zapatos?

—Así es. Trabajaba en una zapatería y mi madre en una papelería. En los mismos grandes almacenes. ¿Te sorprende?

—Sí —admitió ella—. Un poco. Pensé que tus padres habían sido una influencia en tu carrera. Que se dedicaban a algo... en fin, interesante.

—Antes de vender zapatos, mi padre vendía entradas en un cine. Y antes linóleo, me parece. Era un hombre atrapado por las circunstancias —suspiró Jasper—. Si hubiera nacido rico, seguramente habría sido pintor o poeta. Pero tuvo que conformarse con vender cosas... y con perder su trabajo a menudo porque no estaba hecho para eso.

Aunque lo había dicho con serenidad, Alice intuyó que había amargura en esa historia.

—Hablas de él como si estuviera muerto.

—Así es. Siempre he creído que mi madre murió por trabajar demasiado y mi padre por falta de interés en la vida al perderla.

A Alice se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Cuándo los perdiste?

—Cuando tenía dieciocho años. Murieron con seis meses de diferencia.

—Demasiado joven para quedarse solo, ¿no?

Jasper la estudió un momento.

—No sientas compasión por mí, Alice. Me las arreglé muy bien.

—No lo dudo. Pero aún no eras un hombre. Ni siquiera habías empezado la carrera.

—Trabajé como camarero para pagarme la universidad.

Alice recordó la cartera llena de tarjetas de crédito que ella llevaba a la facultad.

—Supongo que no fue fácil.

—No tenía por qué serlo —murmuró él, apagando el cigarrillo—. Pero cuando terminé la carrera, supe que era escritor.

—¿Y qué pasó entre ese momento y la publicación de tu primer libro?

—Viví, escribí, aprendí... salí de pesca de vez en cuando...

—Supongo que trabajarías para ganarte la vida.

—Escribir, aunque muchos no están de acuerdo, es un trabajo —contestó él.

—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. Tendrías que ganar dinero de alguna forma. Tu primer libro fue publicado hace seis años, pero antes...

—No era un muerto de hambre, Alice. Tú debiste de llegar a _Celebrity_ cuando publicaron mi primer libro. Podríamos decir que nuestras estrellas brillaron al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, supongo que sí —murmuró ella.

—¿Te gusta trabajar en la revista?

—He trabajado mucho para llegar a donde estoy.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—Tampoco tú me contestas cuando quiero —sonrió Alice.

—¿Qué estás buscando en _Celebrity_?

—Seguridad. Éxito.

—No tienen por qué ir unidos.

—Pero tú tienes las dos cosas —replicó ella, desafiante.

—Un escritor nunca tiene seguridad —dijo Jasper—. Sólo un tonto espera seguridad, además. Por cierto, he leído tus doscientas páginas.

Alice no dijo nada. Sabía que sacaría el tema, pero no esperaba que fuera en ese momento. La brisa movía su pelo y algunas de las piedras a la orilla del río parecían diamantes. Así eran las ilusiones.

—Tienes que terminar la novela —dijo Jasper entonces—. No puedes dejar a todos esos personajes en el limbo.

—No tengo tiempo.

—Por favor...

—Para ti es muy fácil, estando en el pináculo de la fama. Yo trabajo diez horas diarias. A veces más. Si pongo toda mi dedicación en _Celebrity_, es imposible que no llegue a donde quiero llegar.

—Pero tu novela necesita tiempo, Alice.

No le gustó nada cómo lo dijo, como si no tuviera alternativa.

—Jasper, no he venido aquí para hablar de mí sino de ti. Me halaga que mi novela te parezca interesante, pero tengo que escribir un artículo.

—¿Te halaga? —repitió él—. No es verdad. Te gustaría que nunca la hubiera visto; por eso no quieres hablar de ella. Aunque estuvieras convencida de que merece la pena, seguirías teniendo miedo de terminarla.

Era la verdad, pero Alice apretó los labios.

—Mi trabajo es mi única prioridad. Te guste o no, así es. Y mi novela es asunto mío.

—Sí, es verdad... ha picado uno.

—No quiero... ¿qué?

—Que ha picado uno. Será mejor que tires.

—¿Ha picado? —exclamó Alice, levantándose—. ¡Ha picado! Ay, Dios mío... ¿qué tengo que hacer?

—Tira de la caña hacia arriba con una mano y, con la otra, gira el carrete.

—¿No vas a ayudarme? Jasper, no quiero perderlo. ¡Es la primera vez que pesco algo!

—Es tu pez —sonrió él, observándola con toda tranquilidad.

¿Estaría más contenta si hubiera conseguido una entrevista con el presidente?, se preguntó. Jasper estaba seguro de que no, aunque Alice seguramente le llevaría la contraria. Pero ella no podía verse en aquel momento, con los ojos brillantes, despeinada, las mejillas rojas de emoción. El sol hacía brillar su pelo y la carcajada alegre que dejó escapar cuando consiguió sacar la trucha le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

El deseo se convirtió en algo vivo mientras observaba sus piernas, la curva de su pecho bajo la camiseta...

—¡Jasper, mira! ¡Lo he conseguido!

Era una trucha casi tan grande como las suyas. Jasper estuvo a punto de decirle un piropo, pero decidió que ya parecía suficientemente ufana.

—Tienes que quitarle el anzuelo —le recordó.

—¿Cómo? No quiero tocarla.

—Tienes que tocarla.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo. Será mejor que la devuelva al agua.

—Es tu trucha —dijo él.

Estaba claro que no iba a ayudarla. Pero si de volvía la trucha al río, se estaría riendo de ella todo el día. Y eso era intolerable. Apretando los dientes, Alice agarró el pez. Estaba frío y se le resbalaba, pero consiguió quitarle el anzuelo.

—Hala, ya está.

—Muy bien. Esta noche cenaremos estupendamente. Pero habrá que limpiarlas. Y te toca a ti.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —protestó ella.

—Porque es tu turno.

—No pienso limpiarla.

—Pues entonces no cenas —contestó Jasper.

—Tenemos que cambiar las reglas. Sólo por hoy —dijo Alice entonces.

Ponía una carita irresistible. Absolutamente irresistible.

—Muy bien. Si yo la limpio, tú tendrás que hacerme un favor.

—Cocinaré dos días seguidos.

—He dicho un favor.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué favor? —suspiró Alice.

—No sé. No se me ocurre nada de momento. Pero ya se me ocurrirá.

—¿Será negociable? —preguntó ella.

—Naturalmente.

—Trato hecho entonces —sonrió Alice—. Voy a lavarme las manos.

* * *

><p>Que tal?<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este capitulo promete...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-XII-<strong>_

* * *

><p>No sabía que pescar fuera tan divertido. Y tampoco sabía que fuera tan divertido cocinarlo en la hoguera, sobre una parrilla. Estaba descubriendo muchas cosas.<p>

Por ejemplo, que llevaba ocho días sin mirar el reloj. Si no llevase un diario, seguramente habría perdido la noción del tiempo.

Era cierto que dormir en el saco no resultaba cómodo y que tener que usar unas duchas precarias en medio del bosque no era precisamente un sueño, pero lo estaba pasando bien.

Por primera vez en su vida, los días no estaban controlados de principio a fin. Se levantaba con el sol, dormía cuando estaba cansada y comía cuando tenía hambre. Por el momento, la expresión «fecha de cierre» no existía. Eso era algo que no se había permitido a sí misma desde el día que salió de la casa de sus padres en Palm Springs.

Por mucho que Jasper hiciera que su pulso se acelerase, por mucho que lo deseara, se encontraba a gusto con él. Alice no intentó encontrar la razón; sencillamente era así.

—Huele de maravilla.

—Comimos trucha hace dos días.

—Pero la habías pescado tú —sonrió Alice—. Esta es mía.

Jasper sonrió también.

—La suerte del principiante.

—Si pescar depende de la suerte, tú has tenido mucha.

—Todo depende de la suerte.

—¿Y el destino qué? Has dicho más de una vez que podemos luchar contra el destino, pero no podemos ganarle.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Una cosa va con la otra. Es tu destino estar aquí, conmigo. Y has tenido suerte de pescar una trucha.

—Me parece que retuerces las cosas para que coincidan con tu punto de vista.

—Sí. ¿No lo hace todo el mundo?

—Supongo que sí —contestó Alice, probando su preciada trucha. ¿Algo le había sabido tan rico alguna vez en toda su vida? ¿Le sabría algo igual de bien a partir de entonces?

—Pero no todo el mundo consigue convencer a los demás.

Jasper sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

—Si pudieras cambiar algo de tu vida, ¿qué sería? —preguntó, derepente.

La pregunta pilló a Alice desprevenida.

—Tendría más.

El, al contrario que sus padres, no le preguntó «¿más qué?» Sencillamente asintió.

—Podríamos decir que tu destino es quererlo y tu suerte conseguirlo o no.

Alice lo observó, en silencio. La luz de la hoguera le daba un aire romántico. Era un hombre imposible de ignorar, imposible de olvidar seguramente. Y se preguntó si lo sabría. Casi le dio la risa. Claro que lo sabía. Demasiado bien.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó—. ¿Qué cambiarías tú?

—Querría más —sonrió Jasper, con una sonrisa que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo.

—Me has contado muchas cosas estos días. Sobre algunos temas, más de lo que esperaba, menos sobre otros. Pero te entendería mejor si me contases qué haces un día normal, por ejemplo.

—En mi vida no existe un día normal.

—Venga... ésa es una respuesta evasiva.

—Sí.

—Mi trabajo es ponerte contra las cuerdas.

Jasper levantó la mirada.

—Me gustaría que lo hicieras.

Alice soltó una carcajada. Nerviosa, desde luego. Pero tenía que disimular.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que intentas ponérmelo difícil?

—Eres muy perceptiva —sonrió él, acariciando su pelo—. Y tienes una belleza romántica, una mente ordenada y lógica...

—Jasper...

—Espera, estoy intentando describirte. Veo una mujer ambiciosa, nerviosa, sensual... sin saberlo. Está atrapada, pero no sabe por qué. Ocurren cosas nuevas y cada vez le cuesta más distanciarse. Y hay un hombre. Un hombre al que desea, pero en el que no puede confiar porque no le ofrece las explicaciones que ella espera. Si confiase en él, tendría que darle la espalda a todo lo que cree. Si no lo hace, se quedará sola.

Estaba hablando de ella, para ella. El roce de sus dedos hacía que su corazón se acelerase y su voz le producía un letargo sensual muy peligroso.

—Estás intentando asustarme inventando una trama.

—Estoy inventando una trama —reconoció él—. Que te asuste o no depende de si lo hago bien. Las sombras y las tormentas son lo mío... —como si ése fuera su pie, un trueno retumbó entonces—. Pero todos los escritores necesitan un protagonista. Una piel suave, pálida, un pelo con reflejos de ébano. Contra eso tengo la oscuridad, el viento, voces que hablan desde las sombras. La lógica contra lo imposible, contra lo inexplicable.

Alice tragó saliva.

—Supongo que debería sentirme halagada, pero no me apetece ser un personaje en una novela de terror.

—Eso depende del destino, ¿no? Te necesito, Alice —murmuró Jasper, un segundo después de que el primer relámpago iluminase el cielo—. Para la historia que quiero contar... y más.

—Va a llover... —Alice se levantó a duras penas y Jasper se levantó con ella. El viento movía las hojas, su pelo, su deseo quizá. Apenas había luz. Los truenos retumbaban en el bosque.

Lo que vio en sus ojos casi la asustó. Pero también calentó su sangre. Se quedaron así, mirándose bajo la tormenta mientras el viento golpeaba las ramas de los árboles como un loco furioso.

Quizá la vida estaba hecha de elecciones. Quizá la suerte marcaba la vida de todo el mundo. Pero en aquel momento, Alice sintió que era el destino el que lo dirigía todo. Tenía que acercarse a él, entregarse a él. Y no tenía más capacidad de elección que el personaje que Jasper había descrito.

Entonces el cielo se abrió y comenzó a llover. La sorpresa hizo que Alice diera un paso atrás. Sin embargo, durante algunos segundos, se quedó inmóvil mientras la lluvia empapaba su cara.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó—. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Jasper sonrió, conteniendo el deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que se le doblasen las piernas.

—Vamos a una zona más seca —contestó.

Mojada y confusa, Alice entró en la tienda de campaña. Él la siguió un segundo después. El ruido de la lluvia golpeando la tela hacía que el espacio pareciese aún más pequeño. Y el agua caía por su cuello mientras se inclinaba para quitarse las botas

—Supongo que esta tormenta no durará mucho.

—No creo que deje de llover en toda la noche —murmuró Jasper, quitándose la camiseta.

—Genial —suspiró Alice. Tendría que dormir con la ropa mojada porque no pensaba cambiarse delante de él.

—Relájate y escucha la lluvia. Es diferente aquí que en la ciudad, suena de otra forma —sonrió Jasper, sacando una toalla—. ¿Puedo?

—¿Qué?

—Secarte el pelo.

—Puedo hacerlo yo, muchas gracias.

Él empezó a secarle el pelo a pesar de sus protestas.

—Ébano líquido. Eso es lo que parece tu pelo ahora.

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su piel. ¿La lluvia golpeaba con más fuerza o sus sentidos estaban más despiertos? Por un momento, le pareció que podía escuchar cada gota cayendo sobre la tienda. Alice sintió como si hubiera estado huyendo de aquel sitio, de aquel preciso momento, durante toda su vida.

—Tienes que afeitarte —murmuró. Sin darse cuenta, había levantado la mano para acariciar su barba—. Esto te esconde. Y ya es difícil conocerte.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sabes que es así.

Un relámpago iluminó el interior de la tienda durante un segundo antes de dejarla de nuevo sumida en la oscuridad.

—Mi trabajo es saber más, enterarme de todo.

—Y es mi derecho contarte sólo lo que quiero.

—No vemos las cosas de la misma forma.

—No.

Alice tomó la toalla y, como en sueños, empezó a secarle el pelo.

—No deberíamos hacer esto.

Jasper no sabía que el deseo tuviera garras. Y si no la tocaba, lo desgarraría por dentro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque somos demasiado diferentes. Tú buscas lo inexplicable, yo lo más lógico. Jasper...

Sabía qué iba a pasar, sabía que era absurdo, un error, que seguramente le dolería después.

—No quiero que pase.

Él no la tocó, aunque se estaba volviendo loco.

—Tú decides.

—No —suspiró Alice, dejando caer la toalla—. Quizá ninguno de los dos puede decidir ya.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, sabía que...

Y, sin embargo, enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sintió la fuerza de sus hombros; una fuerza que le hizo desearlo y temerlo al mismo tiempo.

Jasper la dejó hacer. Aunque el deseo era como un puñal en sus entrañas, dejó que ella marcara el paso. Alice deslizaba los dedos por sus brazos, por su torso... Su rostro parecía más pálido que nunca. De repente, la tienda le pareció demasiado grande. La quería en un sitio más pequeño, un sitio donde no pudieran moverse a menos que lo hicieran juntos.

Alice apenas podía creer que estuviera tocándolo de esa forma. Con cuidado, temiendo romper la intimidad del momento, acercó su boca a la del hombre.

El roce de la barba era un tremendo contraste con la suavidad de sus labios. Con la ternura de sus labios. Eso hizo que se rindiera del todo.

—Hazme el amor, Jasper.

Él se apartó un poco, lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos, que eran del color del cielo unas horas antes. Luego tomó su cara entre las manos y la besó con una dulzura que la hizo sentirse como drogada. Tiró de su camiseta mojada, pero no sintió frío porque Jasper la apretó contra su pecho para darle calor. Era tan fuerte, tan sólido, y sin embargo la tocaba como toca un joyero una piedra preciosa. Lo sintió temblar...

Y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Podía llover, podría tronar, podría diluviar, les daba igual. Cuando los labios de Jasper rozaron su pecho, ella cerró los ojos. La besaba despacio, moviendo suavemente la lengua sobre el pezón hasta que el deseo fue insoportable.

Cuando Alice intentó desabrochar la crema llera de los vaqueros, él la dejó hacer. Quería es tar desnudo a su lado, piel contra piel, sin barreras. En su mente la había tenido desnuda docenas de veces. Su pelo seguía mojado, su piel fragante...

Alice respiraba con dificultad mientras le quitaba los vaqueros. Al verlo desnudo descubrió fuerza, poder y control. Era aquello último lo que debía romper para tener lo que deseaba.

Tocó, acarició, saboreó, disfrutando con sus gemidos roncos... hasta que Jasper le quitó los pantalones. Luego se colocó encima y empezó a besarla por todas partes. Cuando apartó las braguitas con una mano e introdujo la lengua, Alice se sintió transportada a un mundo de sensaciones. Un mundo tan oscuro, tan profundo, tan nuevo para ella...

Jasper la sintió explotar, oyó que pronunciaba su nombre y la avaricia de oírlo de nuevo fue abrumadora. Colocándose encima, contuvo aquel deseo irrefrenable hasta que ella abrió los ojos. Lo miraría cuando llegaran juntos a lo más alto. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

Mareada, temblando, frenética, Alice apretó los labios. Parecía invencible.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Jasper devoró su boca como respuesta. Por primera vez, el beso fue urgente, casi brutal.

—Todo —contestó por fin, separando sus piernas con la rodilla—. Lo quiero todo, Alice.

* * *

><p>que les parecio...?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-XIII-<strong>_

* * *

><p>El amanecer era claro como el cristal. Alice despertó poco a poco, desnuda, cálida y, por primera vez, cómoda. Y de nuevo sin saber muy bien dónde estaba.<p>

Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Jasper, el cuerpo girado hacia él como por voluntad propia. Tenía unos recuerdos nebulosos de seguridad, de emoción, de excitación. No recordaba una experiencia como aquella.

Antes de que despertase del todo, respiró la fragancia de la lluvia y recordó.

Era como un sueño, como algo de una fantasía, una escena salida directamente de su imaginación. Nunca se había ofrecido a nadie tan abierta, tan completamente. Nunca nadie la había tentado de esa forma.

¿Debería sentirse contenta ahora que la lluvia había parado y empezaba a amanecer? Las fantasías eran para las horas privadas de la noche, no para la luz del día. Después de todo, no había sido un sueño y no tenía sentido pretender que lo fue. Quizá debería estar enfadada consigo misma por darle exactamente lo que le había pedido: todo.

No podía. No, era más que eso. No quería. Nada, nadie, podría estropear lo que pasó entre ellos esa noche.

Aun así, sería mejor no hacerlo sentirse demasiado «victorioso». Alice lo abrazó, disfrutando de su proximidad. Durante los días siguientes no habría teléfonos, ni ordenadores, ni citas de trabajo, ni horarios. Durante los próximos días estaría a solas con su amante.

Alice levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. A pesar de haber dormido en la misma tienda durante una semana, no lo había visto dormido... La mayoría de la gente tenía un aspecto vulnerable durante el sueño, más inocente quizá. Jasper tenía el mismo aspecto peligroso, igualmente atractivo.

Cierto, esos abrumadores ojos oscuros estaban escondidos, pero saber que podría abrirlos en cualquier momento no le daba un aspecto inocente. Le añadía misterio, eso sí.

Alice se alegraba de que fuera más peligroso que los otros hombres. Y, en cierto sentido, se alegraba de que fuera más difícil. Ella no se enamoraba de lo ordinario, de lo normal, sino de lo único.

«Enamoraba».

Repitió esa palabra en su cabeza una y otra vez. No podía ser. ¿No le había advertido el propio Jasper que comprobase el terreno antes de dar un paso? Y debía hacerlo porque era más que posible caer rodando y acabar rota.

Pero no iba a pensar en eso, se dijo. La acampada terminaría pronto y luego tendría que volver a la realidad de su vida. Eso era, por su puesto, lo que quería.

Lo más inteligente sería vestirse sin hacer ruido... y escribir en su diario. La respiración de Jasper era tranquila y Alice sonrió. Podía hacer todo eso y despertarlo después. Despertarlo era el privilegio de la amante.

Amante. Le extrañaba no sentir sorpresa al pensar en esa palabra. ¿Sería posible que lo hubiera sabido desde el principio? «Cuando decidamos hacernos amantes», había dicho él...

Con cuidado, se apartó y, a gatas, sacó la cabeza de la tienda, pero una mano sujetó su pierna.

—Si vas a salir desnuda, este sitio se llenará de mirones.

—Sólo iba a echar un vistazo —murmuró Alice—. Pensé que estabas dormido.

Jasper sonrió, pensando que era la única mujer que podía mantener una imagen digna estando desnuda y a cuatro patas.

—Te has levantado muy temprano.

—Iba a sacar las botas. Están mojadas.

—Muy práctica —rió Jasper, tirando de su pierna hasta que cayó sobre él—. Lo haremos más tarde.

Sin saber si reír o protestar, Alice apartó el flequillo de su frente de un soplido.

—No estoy cansada.

—No tienes que estarlo para tumbarte un rato —dijo él, colocándose encima—. Esto se llama relajación.

—Me parece que esto no tiene nada que ver con la relajación —rió Alice.

—¿No?

Había querido verla así, a la luz del amanecer, despeinada, la piel brillante, los miembros pesados después de una noche de amor. La acarició entonces de arriba abajo, con un gesto posesivo, inesperado.

—Entonces, nos relajaremos más tarde.

Jasper no se cuestionó por qué la deseaba en aquel momento tanto como la había deseado por la noche, como todas las noches. Raramente se cuestionaba sus sentimientos porque confiaba en ellos.

Alice le echó los brazos al cuello, entreabriendo los labios, aparentemente sin cuestionarse nada tampoco.

Piel de porcelana sobre unos pómulos aristocráticos, ojos como el cielo al atardecer y pelo como una mezcla de negro y cobre. Jasper se dio el placer de mirarla despacio.

Era pequeña a su lado, delgada, frágil, pálida. Pero recordó la fuerza que había dentro de ella.

—Siempre me miras como si lo supieras todo sobre mí.

La intensidad de su mirada no disminuyó.

—No lo suficiente —murmuró, besando su hombro.

—Jasper... —quería decirle que nadie le había hecho desear creer en fantasías, en la simplicidad del amor. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo se detuvo. Tenía miedo de que la rechazase, de que se riera de ella. De modo que levantó la mano y acarició su cara—. Bésame otra vez.

Él intuyó que había algo más, algo que necesitaba saber. Pero también entendía que Alice necesitaba su tiempo.

Y la besó. Un beso suave, de seda. Aunque estaban sobre el suelo, Alice lo sintió como un colchón de plumas. Era tan fácil olvidar dónde estaba, era tan fácil olvidar que había un mundo real al otro lado de la tienda de campaña. Deseaba y se sabía deseada. Amaba y...

Alice lo apretó contra su corazón. El momento era lo único que importaba.

Profundo, embriagador, tierno, el beso no parecía terminar nunca.

Incluso una imaginación tan fluida como la de Jasper no había volado nunca tan alto. Era como si Alice se derritiera entre sus brazos. Y entonces se le ocurrió pensar que él era tan frágil como ella. Sentía sus manos, acariciándolo, buscándolo, y aceptó su propia debilidad.

Sólo otra persona tenía ese poder sobre él; el poder de alargar la mano y tomar su corazón.

Ahora había dos. Al día siguiente pensaría en eso, se dijo. Aquel día era para ellos dos solos.

Sin prisas, siguió besándola, murmurando palabras cariñosas. No quería cuestionar sus motivos mientras acariciaba su cara.

—Hueles a lluvia, a primavera —musitó—. ¿Por qué eso me vuelve loco?

Las palabras vibraron en su interior, tan excitantes como una caricia.

—Muéstramelo. Muéstramelo otra vez.

Jasper la amó con tal generosidad... cada caricia era un placer nuevo, cada beso encendía una hoguera.

—Eres pequeña, suave —murmuró Jasper, mordisqueando sus pechos—. No me canso de ti —dijo entonces, metiéndose un pezón en la boca. Alice se arqueó hacia él con un gemido suave.

—Jasper, te necesito...

Él deseaba oír eso con todas sus fuerzas. Intentando entender lo que esas tres palabras habían desatado en su interior, enterró la cara en su pelo. Pero no podía pensar, sólo sentir. Sólo desear.

—Me tienes.

Los movimientos de Alice se hicieron más frenéticos, pero no se daba cuenta. Sólo sabía que necesitaba sentir el roce de su piel. La ternura enseguida se convirtió en pasión; una pasión cegadora.

jasper sentía como si estuviera dando vueltas y vueltas en un mundo que ambos habían creado. Una y otra vez la llevó hasta el final y una y otra vez, Alice le pedía más. Y más.

Y él pensaba dárselo. Avaricia. Nunca había sentido tal avaricia por una mujer. Con el corazón latiendo en su garganta, la colocó sobre él y abrió sus piernas. Sus gemidos de placer le provocaban escalofríos.

Alice recordaba los truenos, los relámpagos de la noche anterior. Pero ninguno de ellos había tenido aquella fuerza, aquel ardor. Cuando rompió la tormenta estaba pegada a Jasper, como ahora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chicas disculpen la que eh tardado..<strong>_

_**que tal les parecio este capitulo?  
><strong>_

_**espero sus comentarios...  
><strong>_

_**bye  
><strong>_

_**Ashley  
><strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Hola chicas disculpen lo tarde pero estaba en finales en la universidad y no habia tenido tiempo de actualizar.. prometo no tardar tanto-<strong>_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-XIV-<strong>_

Minutos, horas, días. Alice no podía medir el tiempo. Gradualmente, los latidos de su corazón volvieron a la normalidad. Estaba tan pegada a Jasper que podía sentir los latidos del suyo.

—Una pena haber perdido una semana —murmuró él, sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Perdido?

—Si hubiéramos empezado así, habría dormido mucho mejor.

—¿De verdad? ¿No podías dormir?

—No suelo levantarme al amanecer. A menos que sea para escribir.

—¿En serio? —sonrió Alice, trazando sus labios con un dedo.

—Insistes en ponerte ese perfume que me vuelve loco...

—Es un perfume muy sutil.

—Sutil —repitió él—. Sí, como un martillazo en la cabeza.

Alice soltó una carcajada.

—Fuiste tú quien insistió en que compartiéramos una tienda de campaña.

—¿Que yo insistí? Te dije que podrías dormir al raso.

—Pero sabías que no iba a hacerlo.

—Cierto, pero no esperaba que te resistieras durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Resistirme? —repitió ella—. ¿Estás diciendo que habías planeado esto?

Sonriendo, Jasper apoyó la cabeza en una mano para mirarla. No recordaba haberse sentido tan limpio, tan completo.

—Y ha funcionado.

—¿Ah, sí? Muy típico —dijo Alice entonces, haciéndose la insultada—. Me sorprende que aquí haya sitio para los dos... y para tu enorme ego.

—Y para tu terquedad.

Ella se incorporó entonces, las cejas desapareciendo bajo el flequillo.

—Supongo que pensaste que yo... que simplemente caería rendida a tus pies.

Jasper lo consideró un momento, mientras se daba el placer de memorizar cada línea de su cuerpo.

—Habría estado muy bien, pero supuse que habría un par de giros inesperados.

—¿No me digas? Pues seguro que se nos pueden ocurrir algunos más. Empezando ahora mismo —replicó Alice, tomando su camiseta.

Cuando iba a ponérsela, Jasper tiró de ella y la colocó de nuevo sobre su pecho.

—¿Adonde vas?

—Te crees muy listo, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Idiota —rió Alice.

—Bueno, pero un idiota hambriento.

—Ya que parecemos tener esto tan claro, ¿no podríamos terminar la semana en un buen hotel? —preguntó ella, mientras se ponía los vaqueros.

—¿Un hotel? ¿No me digas que tienes problemas con el campo, Alice?

—Yo no diría que tengo problemas, pero sí ciertas fantasías sobre una bañera, una cama blanda... fantasías maravillosas, por cierto.

—La acampada requiere cierto aguante. Pero si has llegado al límite, podemos...

—No he dicho que quiera tirar la toalla —lo interrumpió Alice—. Seguiremos aquí el tiempo que queda —añadió, saliendo de la tienda.

No podía negar que el aire era exquisito, ni que el cielo era el más limpio que había visto nunca. Sólo quería una cama blanda, una bañera... lo que quería la mayoría de la gente. Pero claro, Jasper Whitlock no era la mayoría de la gente.

—Fabuloso, ¿verdad? —dijo él entonces, tomándola por la cintura.

—Es un sitio precioso, sí. Casi no parece real.

Alice suspiró, sin saber por qué. ¿Los Ángeles era más real que aquello? Al menos, entendía los edificios, el tráfico, estaba acostumbrada. En medio del campo se sentía... pequeña. Y, sin embargo, su trabajo, su ansia de llegar más arriba no le parecía entonces tan importante.

—No me gusta admitirlo, pero me alegro de que me hayas traído —dijo, abrazándolo—. Yo también tengo hambre, por cierto. Y te toca cocinar a ti.

—Una bendición.

Alice le dio un codazo y Jasper lo recibió riendo. Después, se dispuso a encender la hoguera para preparar el desayuno.

—Hemos tomado muchos huevos. ¿Cómo consigues que sigan frescos sin nevera?

—Uno de los grandes misterios de la vida.

—Sí, pero... ¡Mira! —exclamó Alice, señalando a un conejo que los miraba con curiosidad. El misterio de los huevos quedó olvidado—. Me encantan los conejitos.

—Si te acercas demasiado, verás que esos «conejitos» tienen unos dientes muy afilados.

—A mí nunca me ha mordido un conejo.

—Los conejos, las ardillas y los mapaches son animales preciosos... de lejos. Hace un año tuve una larga discusión con Allison sobre ese tema.

—¿Quién es Allison?

Jasper se dio cuenta entonces de que había olvidado por completo quién era Alice Brando y para qué estaba allí. Haber mencionado a Allison sin darse cuenta le demostró que no debía bajar la guardia.

—Alguien muy especial para mí. Y creo que le gustaría conocerte.

Alice sintió como si un puño apretara su corazón. «Alguien muy especial». Jasper no había dicho nada sobre compromisos, sobre exclusividad. Pero los dos eran adultos y ella era responsable de sus emociones y de sus consecuencias.

—¿Tú crees? —murmuró, mirando el anillo que llevaba en el dedo. No era una alianza, pero...

Tenía que preguntarle. Tenía que saber.

—Ese anillo... es muy raro. Nunca había visto uno igual.

—Lo hizo mi hermana.

—¿Tu hermana?

Si su nombre era Allison...

—Luci se dedica a la joyería y a criar niños. No sé qué es más importante para ella.

—Luci —repitió Alice—. ¿Es tu única hermana?

—Sí, sólo somos dos. Y nos llevamos muy bien.

A dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Qué piensa de tu trabajo?

—Luci cree que cada uno debe hacer lo que le gusta... mientras esté casado y tenga una docena de hijos —sonrió Jasper—. En ese aspecto, yo la he decepcionado, claro.

—Ya.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—¿Crees que si estuviera casado estaría aquí contigo?

Alice se mordió los labios. ¿Por qué siempre leía sus pensamientos?

—Aún no sé mucho sobre ti.

Jasper no sabía si tomó esa decisión en aquel momento o lo había decidido desde el principio:

—Pregunta lo que quieras.

Ella levantó la mirada. Ya daba igual si necesitaba saberlo para el artículo o porque estaba interesada. Tenía que saber.

—¿Nunca has estado casado?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—No he encontrado a nadie que quiera vivir como vivo yo y que soporte mis obligaciones.

—¿Tu trabajo?

—Sí.

Alice iba a seguir preguntando, pero se lo pensó mejor. Si le hacía muchas preguntas personales, él podría exigir lo mismo.

—El otro día dijiste que no siempre habías querido ser escritor, pero que naciste para ello. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—No creo que fuera cuestión de darse cuenta, más bien de aceptarlo, simplemente. Debió de ser durante el primer año de universidad. Yo siempre había escrito cuentos, historias, pero estaba decidido a ser deportista. Y entonces escribí algo que me hizo pensar. No era nada fabuloso, una trama muy básica, una historia sencilla, pero los personajes me atrajeron. Los conocía de verdad. Y desde entonces supe que no podría hacer otra cosa.

—No debió de ser fácil. Publicar no lo es, desde luego. Y aunque lo consigas, no es particularmente lucrativo a menos que tengas un best-seller. Y, sin tus padres, tendrías que mantenerte solo.

—Tenía experiencia como camarero —sonrió Jasper—. Lo detestaba, por supuesto. Pero a veces hay que arriesgarse, Alice. Yo lo hice.

—¿Cómo te mantuviste hasta que se publicó _La deuda del diablo_?

—Escribiendo.

—Los artículos y las historias cortas se pagan fatal —dijo Alice—.Y ése fue tu primer libro.

—No, antes había publicado otros —dijo Jasper entonces, sirviendo el café—. Toma.

—¿Cómo que habías publicado otros? —preguntó Alice, sorprendida—. Te he investigado a fondo y sé todo lo que has publicado, hasta los trabajos universitarios...

—Todo lo que Jasper Whitlock ha publicado —la interrumpió él.

—Claro.

—Pero no has investigado a Laura Miles.

—¿Quién?

—Muchos escritores usan seudónimo, Alice.

—¿Un nombre de mujer? —exclamó ella, confusa—. ¿Has escrito bajo el seudónimo de Laura Miles?

—Sí. Uno de los problemas de ser escritor es que el nombre puede proyectar una imagen concreta para los lectores. Jasper Whitlock no podía escribir esos otros libros.

—¿Qué clase de libros?

—Historias de amor —contestó él, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—¿Qué?

Jasper estudió su expresión incrédula durante unos segundos. Estaba acostumbrado a las críticas sobre ese género literario y, normalmente, lo divertían.

—¿No te gusta el género o no te gusta que yo lo escriba?

—Yo no... No te puedo imaginar escribiendo novelas de amor. Acabo de terminar _Grito silencioso_ y... cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio con llave durante una semana. No lo había hecho en toda mi vida —dijo Alice, perpleja—. ¿Historias de amor?

—En la mayoría de las novelas hay alguna relación amorosa. Una novela romántica sencillamente se centra en esa parte de la narración.

—Pero ¿no te parece que eso es desperdiciar tu talento? Sé que hay que comer, pero...

—No —la interrumpió Jasper—. Nunca escribí por dinero, Alice. Tú tampoco estás escribiendo tu novela por un beneficio económico. Y en cuanto a desperdiciar mi talento... no deberías mirar por encima del hombro algo que no puedes entender.

—Lo siento, no quería ser condescendiente —se disculpó ella—. Es que... me sorprende tanto... Veo esas novelitas por todas partes y...

—Nunca se te ha ocurrido leer una —terminó Jasper la frase por ella—. Pues deberías hacerlo.

—Supongo que son entretenidas.

—Si una novela no entretiene, no es una novela. Supongo que habrás leído _Jane Eyre, Lo que el viento se llevó, Ivanhoe, Rebecca_...

—Sí, claro.

—Son historias de amor, Alice. Y tienen los mismos ingredientes.

Parecía decirlo completamente en serio. Y, en ese momento, Alice habría entregado toda su biblioteca a cambio de leer una de las novelas de Laura Miles.

—Jasper, tengo que publicar esto.

—Muy bien.

—¿No te importa?

—¿Por qué iba a importarme? No me avergüenza. De hecho... me siento más bien orgulloso de esos libros.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo has dicho antes?

—Porque nunca había conocido a un periodista al que quisiera contárselo —contestó él.

Y tampoco había conocido a una mujer con la que quisiera compartir su vida. Jasper estaba empezando a preguntarse si lo uno tenía que ver con lo otro.

—Ya.

—No compliques las cosas, Alice. Normal mente, se complican solas.

—Una pregunta más —dijo Alice entonces.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué yo?

¿Cómo podía darle una respuesta que no se atrevía a darse a sí mismo? Jasper tomó su cara entre las manos.

—Veo algo en ti. Quiero algo de ti. Aún no sé qué veo ni qué quiero y quizá no lo sepa nunca. ¿Esa respuesta te vale?

Alice puso las manos en sus muñecas y sintió el pulso latiendo en sus venas. Casi era posible creer que su propia vida latía también en ellas.

—Tendrá que valer.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-XV-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Subida a un peñasco, Alice podía ver casi todo el cañón, los picos, los riscos, las paredes de piedra roja. Había pinturas dibujadas en las paredes. Gente, criaturas, historias.<p>

Nunca un paisaje la había afectado tanto. ¿Cómo iba a saber entonces que se encontraría a gusto tan lejos de su casa, del mundo que conocía?

Quizá era el misterio, la enormidad de aquel sitio, los siglos en los que la naturaleza había hecho su trabajo formando aquella belleza en las rocas. El tiempo había dejado su marca en la piedra, en los árboles, en el suelo. Quizá era la soledad, que había aprendido a escuchar. O el hombre que le había enseñado a descubrir el cañón y que iba dominando lenta pero inexorablemente cada aspecto de su vida, como el viento, el agua y el sol dominaban las formas que la rodeaban.

Sólo habían sido amantes durante unos días, pero parecía conocerla a fondo; cuáles eran sus debilidades, sus virtudes... También ella había averiguado cosas poco a poco y, con cada descubrimiento, se sorprendía más.

En dos días dejaría el cañón y al hombre y volvería a su vida, volvería a ser la Alice Brando de siempre. Escribiría el artículo y daría el siguiente paso en su carrera.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?, se preguntó a sí misma. En Los Ángeles tenía un propósito: llegar arriba. Ese propósito no parecía tan importante en aquel momento, pero aquél no era el sitio donde iba a vivir. Aunque Jasper se lo hubiera pedido, Alice no podría seguir para siempre teniendo una vida sin horarios, sin reglamentos. Ella necesitaba un propósito.

Dos días. Alice cerró los ojos, pensando que todo lo que había visto, todo lo que había vivido quedaría grabado para siempre en su memoria. ¿De verdad le quedaba tan poco tiempo?

—Mira —dijo Jasper, ofreciéndole los prismáticos—. Siempre deberías mirar lo más lejos posible.

De repente, el cañón le parecía mucho más personal, más cercano. Podía ver el río, sus aguas deslizándose silenciosamente. ¿Por qué no había notado antes que cada hoja de los árboles era diferente?

—¿Volverás el año que viene, Jasper?

—Si puedo...

—No habrá cambiado.

Aunque volviese veinte años después, todo seguiría igual. El río seguiría deslizándose tranquilamente, las hojas de los árboles seguirían siendo movidas por el viento... Pero ella no volvería.

—Debe de ser la hora del almuerzo.

—Aquí hace mucho calor. Será mejor que busquemos una sombra.

—Muy bien. Cerca del río, si es posible.

Jasper tomó su mano para bajar del peñasco.

El viaje de vuelta, afortunadamente, era mucho más fácil que la subida.

—¿Empezarás con el siguiente libro en cuanto llegues a casa?

Preguntas, pensó él. No había conocido a nadie que hiciera tantas preguntas.

—Sí.

—¿No te da miedo quedarte sin ideas?

—Siempre.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Alice. Lo creía un hombre sin miedos—. Pensé que teniendo tanto éxito...

—El éxito es una deidad que nunca está satisfecha. Cada vez que me enfrento con una página en blanco, me pregunto cómo llegaré al final. Y si llegaré al final.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—Cuento la historia, sencillamente. Es tan simple y tan complejo como eso.

Como él, pensó Alice: tan simple, tan complejo.

Cuando bajaban al río le pareció oír el motor de un coche, un ruido que llevaba casi dos semanas sin oír y que le resultó extraño. Entonces vio un montón de florecillas blancas y se inclinó para hacer un ramillete y ponérselo en el pelo.

—¿Qué tal?

Jasper sonrió. El deseo que sentía por ella apareció de nuevo, abrumándolo.

Alice. Entendía perfectamente que el hombre del poema de Poe hubiese llorado la pérdida de su amante hasta la locura.

—Estás imposiblemente preciosa.

¿También él se volvería loco sin ella?

Pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo sería ella feliz dejándose acariciar por el sol? ¿Cuándo empezaría a desear volver a su vida, a su mundo?

Alice dejó de sonreír. Jasper la miraba como esperando algo... no sabía qué. Sin saber qué decir, apoyó las manos en sus hombros y buscó sus labios.

¿Cómo podía marcharse? ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo?

—No creo en la magia, pero si creyese yo diría que este es un sitio mágico. Ahora, de día, es silencioso, durmiente quizá. Pero de noche se llena de espíritus.

Jasper la abrazó. ¿Sabía lo romántica que era? Una semana antes podía haber pensado eso, pero no lo habría dicho en voz alta. Una semana más tarde...

Jasper contuvo un suspiro. Una semana más tarde Alice no pensaría en magia, no tendría tiempo.

—Quiero que hagamos el amor aquí. Con la luz del sol acariciando tu cara. Por la tarde, antes de que caiga el rocío. Al amanecer, cuando la luz es entre rosada y gris.

Alice sonrió, conmovida.

—Y a medianoche, cuando todo es posible.

—Todo es posible siempre, Alice. Sólo hay que creerlo.

—Casi haces que lo crea —rió ella—. Haces que se me doblen las rodillas.

—¿Mejor así? —sonrió Jasper, tomándola en brazos.

¿Se sentiría tan libre alguna vez en su vida? Enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, Alice lo besó con toda la emoción que guardaba dentro.

—Sí. Pero si no me sueltas, te pediré que me bajes en brazos. Soy muy caprichosa.

—¿Sigues teniendo hambre?

—Como supongo que ya no te queda más que fruta seca y pipas, no espero mucho del almuerzo —suspiró ella.

—Aún nos quedan unos caramelos de café con leche.

—Vamos a comer.

Jasper la dejó en el suelo.

—Esto demuestra que la mujer sólo tiene verdadero deseo por la comida.

—En concreto, por el chocolate —replicó Alice—. Puedes comerte mis pipas si quieres.

—Son buenas para la salud —sonrió Jasper.

—Puedo soportar las pasas, pero las pipas...

—Tendrás hambre antes de cenar.

—Llevo dos semanas teniendo hambre antes de cenar —rió ella—. Por mucho que te gusten las pipas y las pasas, no pueden compararse con un buen filete.

—Hedonista.

—Desde luego. Me gustan las blusas de seda, el champán francés y la langosta con salsa de mantequilla caliente —suspiró Alice—. Y lo disfruto especialmente durante el fin de semana, cuando sé que me lo he ganado.

Jasper entendía eso, quizá demasiado bien.

Alice era una mujer que podía cuidar de sí misma. Pero ¿qué futuro había para una relación cuando dos personas no pueden aclimatarse al estilo de vida de la otra?

Pasaban las horas, los días, y Jasper empezaba a preguntarse si volver a su vida le resultaría tan fácil como había creído.

—¿Te gusta vivir en la ciudad?

—Claro —contestó ella—. Mi apartamento está a veinte minutos de la revista.

—Muy conveniente —murmuró Jasper, tomando un trago de la cantimplora y ofreciéndosela después a ella. Alice aceptó. Un cambio. Uno de tantos.

—Supongo que tú trabajas desde casa.

—Sí.

—Para eso es necesaria una disciplina de trabajo. La mayoría de la gente necesita la estructura de una oficina fuera de casa para poder concentrarse.

—A ti no te haría falta.

Alice lo miró, deseando poder hablar de cosas personales sin que eso despertara cierta sensación de pánico. Era mejor hablar del tiempo o de nada en absoluto.

—¿Por qué crees que no?

—Porque eres más dura contigo misma que cualquier jefe. Si te pusieras a ello, terminarías la novela en un mes.

—Si trabajase en ello ocho horas al día, sin otras obligaciones...

—La novela es tu única obligación.

Alice contuvo un suspiro. No quería discutir cuando les quedaba tan poco tiempo. Pero si no hablaban de trabajo, quizá no podría evitar hablar de sus sentimientos.

—Jasper, yo tengo un trabajo, una carrera que exige gran parte de mi tiempo. No puedo dejar eso para ponerme a escribir una novela.

—Te da miedo, Alice.

—¿Y si tengo miedo qué? He trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde estoy. Ya me he arriesgado más que suficiente...

—¿No casándote con James Willoby?

Ella se volvió, furiosa. De modo que el tema seguía siendo espinoso, pensó Jasper.

—¿Te hace gracia? ¿Que yo renegase de un compromiso pactado te parece gracioso?

—No. Pero me intriga saber porqué renegaste de ese compromiso.

—Mi familia y los Willoby han tenido una relación personal y profesional durante años. Que me casara con James era lo esperado y yo lo sabía desde que tenía dieciséis años.

—¿Y no te pareció anticuado que tus padres quisieran casarte sin tu permiso?

—Tú no puedes entenderlo —suspiró ella—. Tú mismo me has dicho que tu padre era un soñador, un vendedor de zapatos que quería ser artista. Mi padre es una persona realista que se gana la vida haciendo amistades, delegando... Sus amigos más importantes son los Willoby y, supuestamente, había delegado en mí para que me casara con James porque era conveniente para ambas familias —explicó, apartándose el pelo de la cara—. James es un chico atractivo, inteligente... mi padre nunca pensó que yo pondría objeciones.

—Pero lo hiciste. ¿Por qué te sientes culpable?

—¿Sabes lo que me costó no hacer lo que esperaban de mí? Todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces era sólo para conseguir la aprobación de mi familia.

—¿Tu carrera es importante para ti, Alice, o sigues intentando buscar su aprobación?

No tenía derecho a preguntarle eso. Pálida, Alice se detuvo en medio del camino.

—No quiero seguir hablando de esto. No es asunto tuyo.

—¿No? ¿Estás segura?

—Mi vida y cómo la viva es sólo asunto mío.

—Ya no —contestó él.

—No seas ridículo.

—Intento no serlo, Alice —replicó Jasper—. Y te equivocas, lo que hagas con tu vida sí es asunto mío.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti —contestó él, estrechándola en sus brazos casi con violencia—. Te quiero a ti.

Entonces buscó su boca sin la paciencia, sin la ternura de otras veces. Alice sintió algo parecido al miedo, pero fue tragado casi de inmediato por el deseo.

Jasper había despertado deseo en ella muchas veces, pero no con aquella fiereza. ¿Estaba enfadado, frustrado? ¿Por qué ese beso tan violento? Alice se daba cuenta de que el maestro del control lo estaba perdiendo. Y eso la excitaba.

Poco después, estaban tumbados en el suelo. Alice sintió la barba del hombre rozando su cuello antes de que enterrase la boca en su pelo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que lo empujaba, no la dejaba más opción que ir con él hasta donde quisiera llevarla.

Jasper no cuestionaba su desesperación. No podía. Alice se guardaba ciertas piezas de su vida para ella misma y, aunque le entregaba su cuerpo abiertamente, él quería más. Aunque sabía que no era razonable. Incluso en aquel momento, mientras sentía cómo ella se derretía entre sus brazos, supo que no era suficiente. ¿Cuándo le entregaría también sus sentimientos, su corazón? Por primera vez en su vida, Jasper lo quería todo.

Pero aquél no era el sitio adecuado. Lo sabía. Lo sabía y, enterrando la cara en su pelo, esperó que pasara la locura.

Atónita, tanto por el ataque de pasión como por su incuestionable respuesta, Alice se quedó inmóvil. Instintivamente, acarició su espalda. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que raramente perdía el control. Y ahora sabía por qué.

Jasper levantó la cara y vio que ella lo miraba con sorpresa. Se le habían caído las flores del pelo...

—Perdona.

Sus ojos eran tan oscuros, tan intensos... En el cerebro de Alice sonó una campanita de advertencia. Le decía que Jasper quería más de lo que ella había esperado darle, más de lo que sabría darle.

—Debería haber esperado hasta llegar a la tienda para hacerte enfadar —sonrió, para relajar la tensión.

Entendiendo lo que intentaba hacer, Jasper levantó una ceja.

—Podemos ir corriendo para que pueda darte otro par de empujones —replicó, irónico.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que crees. No me voy a romper.

—¿No? Muéstramelo.

Más segura de sí misma de lo que debería haberlo estado, Alice lo empujó. O, más bien, intentó empujarlo.

—Pesas más de lo que parece. Deben de ser las pipas.

—Y tus músculos están llenos de chocolate.

—¿Chocolate? Hace siglos que no lo pruebo. Además, mira quién habla de hábitos poco saludables. Le recuerdo que es usted el que fuma, señor Whitlock.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Todos tenemos derecho a algún vicio.

—¿Ese es tu único vicio?

Si había planeado parecerle irresistible, lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Yo no creo que el placer sea un vicio.

—¿Por qué no volvemos a la tienda y me explicas a qué te refieres?

Jasper rió suavemente. Alice iba a reír también, pero la risa se convirtió en mueca de horror al ver lo que apareció, de repente, a su lado.

—¿Qué...? —él levantó la cabeza, pero no tuvo tiempo de ver lo que se le echaba encima.  
>Alice lanzó un alarido de pánico, pero la adrenalina le dio fuerzas para empujar al animal.<p>

—¡Dios mío, Dios mío!

—¡Alice!

Alice empezó a buscar alrededor, frenética. Necesitaba un arma, un palo...

—Alice, no pasa nada... no pasa nada. No va a hacerte daño...

—¡Es un lobo! —gritó ella, histérica.

Todas las pesadillas, todas las historias de horror que había leído no podían compararse con los colmillos de aquella bestia. Los ojos grises del animal estaban clavados en ella...

—Es un lobo a medias. Y sólo quería saludarme. Ven aquí, Santanas.

Un poco avergonzado por haber perdido el control, Santanas se acercó, cabizbajo. Atónita, Alice vio cómo Jasper acariciaba al animal.

—Normalmente se porta mejor. Pero hace dos semanas que no me ve y...

—¿Que no te ve? No entiendo...

—Alice, es...

Entonces oyeron ruido entre los arbustos y enseguida la voz de una niña:

—¡Ven aquí ahora mismo, Santanas! ¡Ven aquí antes de que nos metamos en un lío!

—Ya estás metida en un lío —murmuró Jasper.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —exclamó Alice.

—Una reunión —suspiró él—. O eso parece.

Una niña de trenzas oscuras apareció entonces entre los árboles.

—¡Santanas! ¡Huy, qué corte! —exclamó, al ver los—. Hola —dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros—. Supongo que te preguntarás qué hago aquí.

—Ya me lo contarás más tarde —replicó Jasper.

—Pero... —empezó a decir Alice, que no salía de su asombro—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Alice, la criatura que te huele las botas es mi perro, Santanas. Y la niña que tan groseramente nos ha interrumpido es Allison. Mi hija.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenooo chicas hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy?<strong>

**que tal? que piensan que le dira alice ahora q sabe q tiene una hija?**

**se animan a darme sus opiniones en un review?**

**espero que si..**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de Nora Roberts, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-XVI-**_

Hija... Allison...

Alice miró los ojos oscuros y directos de la niña, una réplica de los de su padre. ¿Tenía una hija? ¿Aquella niña delgada y encantadora, aquella niña que sujetaba sus trenzas con gomas de diferentes colores, era su hija?

—Allison, te presento a la señorita Brando.

—Sí, ya, la periodista. Hola.

Aún sentada en el suelo, con el perro oliendo sus botas, Alice se sintió completamente ridícula.

—Hola —murmuró, perpleja.

—Mi padre dice que no debo llamarte guapa porque guapas son las niñas como yo —dijo Allison entonces, mirándola fijamente. Alice tenía la impresión de estar siendo diseccionada—. Me gusta tu pelo. ¿Lo llevas teñido o es así?

—Ah, qué bien. ¿Para qué pagaré yo buenos colegios? —suspiró Jasper—. Me temo que Allison es un poquito...

—¿Bocazas? —rió la niña.

—Llévate a Santanas, anda. Supongo que Luci está en casa.

—Sí. Volvimos ayer porque me acordé de que tenía un partido de fútbol en el colegio y ella tenía una inspiración y no podía hacer nada en Phoenix con todos los niños corriendo de un lado para otro como monos.

—Ya. Vete a casa, Allison. Nosotros iremos enseguida.

—Bueno... ¡Santanas, vamos! —gritó Allison—. Tiene un aspecto feroz, pero no muerde —le dijo a Alice antes de desaparecer.

Cuando la niña desapareció, Alice se preguntó si se refería al perro a su padre.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Jasper—. Mi familia puede ser un poco... extravagante.

Su familia.

—No hace falta que te disculpes. Pero como el juego ha terminado, me gustaría ir a Sedona...

—¿Qué juego? No hay ningún juego, Alice.

—Lo has jugado muy bien —replicó ella, dolida—. Tan…. bien, que a mí se me olvidó que estábamos jugando.

Jasper perdió la paciencia. Hubiera preferido que se enfadara, que se pusiera a gritar. Pero ver aquel dolor en sus ojos...

—No seas tonta. Si estábamos jugando a algo, el juego terminó hace días.

—Terminó —repitió ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero no quería llorar delante de él y las apartó de un manotazo—. No, no ha terminado. Eres un estratega, Jasper. Parecías tan abierto que no creí que me escondieses nada. ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo has podido tocarme de esa forma, hacerme el amor... si era mentira?

—Yo nunca te he mentido —contestó él. Su voz era tranquila, pero sus ojos estaban cargados de pasión.

—Tienes una hija. Tienes una hija de la que yo no sabía nada. Me dijiste que nunca te habías casado.

—Y no he estado casado.

A Alice le hubiera gustado hacer muchas preguntas, pero no quería saber. Si quería sacarlo de su vida inmediatamente, no podía preguntar.

—Dijiste su nombre una vez y cuando te pregunté quién era, cambiaste de tema.

—¿Quién preguntó, tú o la periodista? —replicó él Alice se puso pálida—. Si ha sido una pregunta injusta, lo siento.

—Quiero volver a Sedona. ¿Me llevas tú o tengo que buscar otro medio de transporte?

—Por favor... —dijo Jasper entonces, apretando su hombro—. Has sido parte de mi vida durante unos días. Allison es parte de mi vida desde hace diez años. Con ella no puedo arriesgarme. Nadie sabe que existe, ¿entiendes? No quiero que nadie la moleste, no quiero fotógrafos esperándola en la puerta del colegio...

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Ni siquiera hemos llegado hasta ahí? Tu hija no aparecerá en el artículo, Jasper. Tienes mi palabra. Y ahora, suéltame.

No hablaba sólo de la mano que tenía en su hombro y él lo sabía. Y, de repente, sintió pánico. Un pánico que no había sentido nunca.

—No puedo. Quiero que lo entiendas, Alice. Y para eso necesito tiempo.

—Has tenido casi dos semanas para hacerme entender.

—¡Maldita sea, tú viniste aquí como periodista! Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no... yo no lo esperaba. Pero quiero que vengas conmigo a casa.

—Sigo siendo periodista.

—Quedan dos días hasta que finalice el acuerdo —le recordó él—. Alice, pasa esos días conmigo. En mi casa, con mi hija.

—No tienes problema para pedir lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó él—. Pero es importante para mí que lo entiendas. Dame dos días.

Alice hubiera querido decir que no. Quería creer que podía negarle algo, que podía marcharse sin mirar atrás. Pero si volvía a Los Ángeles sin aceptar lo que él le ofrecía...

—Muy bien. Me quedaré, pero no puedo prometer que te entienda.

—Gracias. Es muy importante para mí.

—No me des las gracias —replicó Alice. La rabia había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un inmenso cansancio—. Las cosas han cambiado.

—Las cosas cambiaron hace días —suspiró Jasper, tomando su mano. La llevaba hacia el camino por el que Allison había desaparecido—. Luego vendré a buscar la tienda.

—O sea, que vives aquí, en el cañón.

—Eso es.

—¿Tienes una casa con agua caliente, camas, duchas... y hemos pasado diez días durmiendo en el suelo?

—Me relaja.

—Ah, qué bien. Me has hecho ducharme con agua fría, dormir en un saco cuando sabías que habría dado la paga de un mes por una bañera...

—Esas cosas fortalecen el carácter —intentó bromear Jasper.

—¡Y una porra! Lo has hecho deliberadamente para ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

—Y me has impresionado —dijo él—. La verdad, no esperaba que aguantases ni una semana.

—Serás...

—No te enfades. Podrás bañarte todo lo que quieras estos dos días —sonrió Jasper, pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. Incluso podrás comer un par de filetes. Y chocolate.

—No me trates como si fuera una niña.

—No te estoy tratando como si fueras una niña. Créeme, no quería que te enterases de esta manera.

—¿Y cómo querías que me enterase?

—Invitándote a cenar la última noche. Esperaba que vieses... la gracia de la situación.

—Pues te equivocabas —replicó Alice.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-XVII-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Poco después, vio una casa medio escondida entre los árboles. Era más pequeña de lo que ha bía esperado, pero tenía las paredes de cristal y parecía formar parte del paisaje. Había un por che delantero con plantas: geranios, rosas en tiestos de cerámica verde.<p>

Los árboles parecían guardarla, como centinelas. Era como una casita de cuento o...

—¡Esta es la casa de Jonas Thorpe en _Grito Silencioso_!

Jasper sonrió.

—Más o menos. Quería colocarlo en un sitio aislado, a muchos kilómetros de la civilización, pero en realidad, el único sitio seguro.

—¿Es así como ves tu casa? —preguntó Alice—. ¿Como el único sitio seguro?

—A menudo —contestó él. Entonces oyeron los ladridos de Santanas y las risotadas de Allison—. A veces. Otras no tanto.

Allison apareció corriendo por el camino y se echó en brazos de su padre.

—¡Papá, qué risa! ¡La tía Luci estaba haciendo una pulsera y Santanas se la ha comido!

—Seguro que a ella le ha hecho mucha gracia.

—Dice que puede soportar que los críticos de arte se la coman, pero que a un chucho no se lo permite —rió la niña—.Y dice que va a hacer té para Alice, pero que no hay galletas porque nos las comimos todas anoche. Y dice que...

—Da igual, ya nos enteraremos —rió Jasper, tomando a su hija de la mano.

Alice no había esperado que las cosas fueran... en fin, tan normales en casa del autor de _La deuda del diablo_. Pero su casa era encantadora. Nada de sombras, nada de rincones oscuros. Había flores por todas partes.

—¿Esperabas brujas y ataúdes? —sonrió Jasper.

—Claro que no. Pero tampoco esperaba algo tan... doméstico.

—Es que yo estoy domesticado —sonrió él.

Alice lo miró entonces con una ceja levantada.

—La tía Luci quiere conocerte —dijo Allison—. Dice que mi padre no sale con mujeres y nunca habla con periodistas, o sea que tú debes de ser especial.

Mientras hablaba, la miraba fijamente. Sólo tenía diez años, pero parecía intuir que había algo entre su padre y aquella mujer de ojos azul oscuro. Lo que no sabía era qué.

Igualmente insegura, Alice entró tras ella en la cocina.

—Jasper, si quieres tener un lobo en tu casa, al menos deberías enseñarle a apreciar el arte. Hola, soy Luci.

Era una mujer alta, morena, con una camiseta malva y unos vaqueros gastados. Iba descalza y llevaba las uñas de los pies pintadas de rojo oscuro.

—Encantada —sonrió Alice—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estaría mucho mejor si Santanas no se hubiera comido mi pulsera. Pero en fin... siéntate, estoy haciendo té.

—No has encendido el fuego —dijo Allison.

—Ah, es verdad. Jasper, esta niña se fija en todos los detalles. Me preocupa.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Jasper se dejó caer sobre una silla de mimbre.

—¿Qué tal la acampada?

—Interesante. ¿No piensas lo mismo, Alice?

—Educacional, diría yo —contestó ella.

—Así que trabajas en _Celebrity_... Yo la leo todos los meses —sonrió Luci.

—Porque han hablado bien de ella en alguna ocasión.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Alice, sorprendida.

—Profesionalmente, mi hermana se llama B. B. Smithers.

B. B. Smithers. Era una artista de la joyería... la reina de la vanguardia. Los ricos y famosos se pegaban por conseguir alguna de sus creaciones.

—Ah, ya sé quién eres. Me encanta tu trabajo.

—Pero no te lo pondrías —sonrió Luci—. Lo entiendo, a ti te va más lo clásico. Tienes una cara fabulosa. ¿Quieres limón en el té? ¿Tenemos limones, Jasper?

—Probablemente no.

—Dime una cosa, Alice. ¿Cómo has conseguido que el ermitaño saliera de su cueva?

—Poniéndolo furioso, creo.

—Ah, eso funciona —sonrió Luci—. ¿Y después de estas dos semanas jugando a los exploradores puedes escribir un artículo sobre mi querido hermano?

—Sí —sonrió Alice—. Además de haber desarrollado auténtico amor por las camas y los colchones.

—Mi marido se lleva a los niños de acampada una vez al año. Y yo aprovecho para encerrarme en Elizabeth Arden, donde me hacen de todo. A la vuelta, ambos sentimos que ha ocurrido un milagro.

—Acampar no está tan mal —dijo Allison, en defensa de su padre.

—¿No? —rió Jasper, sentándola en sus rodillas—. ¿Y por qué cada vez que hago la mochila te entra ese terrible deseo de visitar a Luci en Phoenix?

Allison soltó una risita.

—Será una coincidencia. ¿Te ha hecho ir a pescar, Alice? ¿Y sentarte a la orilla del río durante horas?

—Sí. La verdad es que sí.

—Puaj —fue el comentario de la niña.

—Pero yo pesqué una trucha más grande que la suya.

—Pescar es muy aburrido —dijo Allison—. Pero mi padre no es aburrido, aunque le gustan las cosas raras. Como pescar o beber cerveza.

—La colección de cabezas reducidas le parece normal —dijo Luci, sacando las tazas—. ¿Quieres, Jasper?

—No, paso. Voy a recoger la tienda de campaña.

—Llévate al lobo contigo. Ah, por cierto, te llamaron ayer de Nueva York.

—Luego me das el recado —suspiró él, levantándose.

Padre e hija salieron de la cocina con Santanas detrás.

—Allison adora a mi hermano —dijo Luci.

—Sí —murmuró Alice—. Se nota.

—Y tú también.

—¿Perdona?

—Que estás enamorada de él —dijo Luci entonces, tan tranquila.

—Yo no...

—Yo creo que es maravilloso.

Alice podría haberlo negado con vehemencia, con frialdad, riéndose. Pero no lo hizo.

—No estoy segura de lo que siento por él.

—Ése es un buen síntoma. ¿Te preocupa estar enamorada?

—Sí, me preocupa mucho —reconoció Alice.

—Es natural. Yo solía enamorarme y desenamorarme como algunos se cambian de ropa. Y entonces conocí a Fred —rió Luci, mientras servía el té—.Y tuve náuseas durante semanas.

Alice se llevó la mano al estómago. El té no la iba a ayudar, tenía que moverse.

—Yo no tengo ilusiones sobre Jasper. Somos muy diferentes, buscamos cosas diferentes en la vida... Y yo tengo que volver a Los Ángeles.

—Claro —dijo Luci. Si había ironía en su tono, Alice no supo descifrarlo—. Pero para tener una relación sentimental no hace falta pensar lo mismo sobre todo. Si uno adora el siglo XVI, el otro no tiene por qué. Fred es director administrativo y se emociona con las subidas de interés. Estadísticamente, supongo que deberíamos habernos divorciado hace años.

—Te pareces mucho a Jasper, ¿lo sabías?

—Supongo que sí. ¿Tu madre es Marie Brando?

—Sí —contestó Alice.

—La conocí en una fiesta en Palm Springs hace dos... no, tres años. Me acuerdo porque estaba embarazada de Carter, el pequeño, y ahora está en la guardería, aterrorizando al resto de los niños. El otro día intentó meter un pez en el horno... Tú no te pareces a tu madre, ¿verdad?

Alice tardó un momento en entender.

—No lo sé, creo que no.

—No quiero ofenderte, pero ella no sabría qué decirle a alguien que no llevase un traje de Chanel. Es muy guapa y tú pareces haber heredado su aspecto físico. Pero nada más.

Desde luego, era tan directa como su hermano. Y sí, se parecía mucho a su madre. Por eso siempre había pensado que debían de parecerse en todo. ¿No había pasado su infancia y su adolescencia intentando encontrar el parecido... para aplastarlo?

—Mi madre tiene una serie de reglas y las sigue a rajatabla.

—Bueno, cada uno hace lo que puede. Según Jasper, lo que tú haces mejor es escribir. Me ha hablado de tu novela.

—Tu hermano es la clase de hombre que no admite un error. Yo soy periodista, no escritora —replicó Alice.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué vas a contar de mi hermano?

¿Había burla en su tono, un reto? Fuera lo que fuera, Alice decidió no responder. Sí, Jasper y Luci se parecían mucho.

—Que es un hombre que considera la escritura como algo sagrado. Que tiene sentido del humor, a menudo tan sutil que uno puede tardar años en entenderlo. Que cree en la suerte y en el destino. Que valora la palabra escrita tanto en un tebeo como en Shakespeare y que trabaja desesperadamente en lo que considera su oficio: contar historias.

—Me gustas.

Alice sonrió.

—Gracias. Tú también a mí.

—Y quiero a mi hermano. Más que eso, lo admiro por razones profesionales y personales. Tú lo entiendes. No todo el mundo es capaz.

—¿Entenderlo? Cuanto más sé de él, menos lo entiendo —suspiró Alice—. Me ha descubierto que hay más belleza en un montón de rocas de la que yo habría visto en toda mi vida y, sin embargo, escribe novelas de terror.

—¿Y eso te parece una contradicción? —sonrió Luci—. Jasper ve los dos lados de la vida. Escribe sobre el lado oscuro porque es el más intrigante.

—Sin embargo, vive aquí —dijo Alice, señalando la cocina—. No hay nada oscuro en su casa.

—No, es una casita de cuento en medio del bosque.

—No es precisamente lo que se espera de un famoso autor de novelas de miedo.

—El famoso autor de novelas de miedo tiene una niña de diez años.

—Sí —murmuró Alice—. Allison es preciosa.

—¿Ella también saldrá en el artículo?

—No. Jasper ha dejado claro que la niña no debe aparecer.

—Es lo más importante de su vida. Aunque te parezca exagerado...

—No, me parece normal.

—¿Te había hablado de ella?

—No —suspiró Alice.

Algunas veces, el cariño que Luci sentía por su hermano se veía frustrado. Muchas veces. Aquella mujer estaba enamorada de él, cual quiera podría verlo. Cualquiera menos Jasper, claro.

—A veces es demasiado protector. Y tiene sus razones, Alice.

—¿Cuáles?

Luci se sintió tentada de hablar. Ya era hora de que su hermano contase esa parte de su vida. Y estaba segura de que Alice lo entendería.

—Eso debe contártelo él. Es su historia, no la mía.

.

.

—Me alegro de que la hayas traído —comentó Allison mientras volvían a casa.

—¿Te alegras de verdad?

—Es muy guapa, como una princesa. Y a ti te gusta.

—Sí, me gusta mucho —suspiró Jasper—. Pero eso no significa que tú me gustes menos.

Allison lo miró durante largo rato.

—Tengo que gustarte porque soy tu hija. Pero me parece que a ella no le gusto.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no sonríe.

No lo suficiente, pensó Jasper. Pero lo hacía más cada día.

—Cuando se relaja, sí sonríe.

Allison se encogió de hombros.

—Pero me mira con cara rara.

—Porque se quedó sorprendida al verte. No le había hablado de ti.

—¿No? Pues ya puedes disculparte.

—¿Contigo o con ella?

—Conmigo, papá —contestó Allison—. Tú siempre haces que me disculpe cuando soy grosera.

—No le hablé de ti porque pensé que no era asunto suyo. Pero las cosas han cambiado.

La niña alargó una mano para tocar su pelo.

—Me alegro de verte, papá.

—Yo también —sonrió Jasper.

Habían llegado a casa y, después de detener el Jeep, se colocó a la niña sobre las rodillas para respirar el aroma de su pelo. Lo hacía a menudo y siempre recordaba el olor a talco, a su ropita limpia... Le parecía imposible que ya fuera tan mayor.

—Te quiero, Allison.

Contenta, la niña se dejó abrazar un rato y luego levantó la cabeza.

—¿Tanto como para hacerme una pizza?

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—Tanto como eso.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-XVIII-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Para Alice, una cena familiar era una reunión silenciosa. Los Brando comían en una mesa de caoba con vajilla de porcelana inglesa y copas de cristal francés. La conversación era amable, impersonal. Siempre había sido así para ella.<p>

Pero no aquella cena.

La cocina se convirtió en un caos con Allison medio saltando, medio bailando mientras le contaba a su padre todo lo que había hecho en Phoenix y le preguntaba qué había hecho él en la acampada.

Sin prestar atención al ruido, Luci usó el teléfono para llamar a su casa y hablar con lo que parecía ser un colegio entero de niños. Santanas, perdonado ya, dormía en el suelo. Jasper estaba frente al horno, calentando la que Allison decía ser la mejor pizza del mundo. Era capaz de contestar a su hija, hablar con sus sobrinos, contestar las preguntas de su hermana y calentar una pizza al mismo tiempo.

Alice decidió hacer algo. Si no, acabaría como un espectador en un partido de tenis, mirando de derecha a izquierda continuamente.

—Si quieres, puedo poner la mesa.

—Eso tengo que hacerlo yo —sonrió Allison.

—Ah, bueno.

—Pero puedes ayudar —dijo Allison—. Es que si no pongo la mesa, mi padre no me da dinero el domingo. Y quiero comprarme un CD de Total Wrecks.

—Ya veo —sonrió Alice.

—Si consigues una ayudante gratis, tu padre te dará el dinero de todas formas —intervino Luci, sin soltar el teléfono—. Es un buen negocio.

—Además, Alice tiene que ganarse el sustento —rió Jasper—. Aunque no sea un filete.

—¿No te gusta la pizza? —preguntó Allison.

—Claro que me gusta.

—Pone de todo, a mis amigos les gusta mucho. Yo creo que mi padre fue cocinero en otra vida.

Dios Santo. ¿La niña tenía opiniones sobre la reencarnación?

—Y tú fuiste un gladiador, claro —sonrió Jasper.

Allison soltó una carcajada.

—La tía Luci era una esclava a la que ven dieron en Arabia por miles y miles de dracmas.

—Luci tiene una alta opinión de sí misma —comentó él.

—Pues yo creo que Alice debió de ser una princesa —opinó Allison, sacando los platos del armario—. Una princesa medieval. Como la del rey Arturo.

Jasper pareció pensarse el asunto.

—Es posible. Le quedaría muy bien uno de esos sombreros puntiagudos, con velo.

—¿Y los dragones qué? Alguien tendría que matar un dragón por ella antes de pedir su mano.

—Cierto.

—No es fácil matar a un dragón —dijo Alice entonces, nerviosa. Le resultaba demasiado fácil imaginarse a sí misma en un castillo medieval... con Jasper a su lado.

—Es la única forma de probar el valor. Una princesa no puede casarse con cualquiera —dijo Allison—. El rey le daría su mano sólo a un caballero valiente.

Alice imaginó a su padre ofreciéndole su mano a James de Willoby.

—Seguro que nunca tuviste que llevar un aparato en los dientes.

Alice soltó una carcajada.

—¿Cómo que no? Dos largos años.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues funcionó. Tiene los dientes muy bonitos.

—Pero yo lo odiaba.

Allison soltó una risita.

—A mí no me molesta mucho... pero no puedo mascar chicle. Mi padre no me deja.

—Yo tampoco podía. Mascar chicle no estaba permitido en el castillo de los Brando.

El sol entraba en la cocina mientras comían. Era una luz dorada, alegre. Y, a pesar de las risas de la niña, de las discusiones entre Jasper y Luci, Alice experimentó una sensación de paz.

En lugar de estar en un caro restaurante donde el sumiller se ocupaba de que su copa estuviera siempre llena, estaba en una ruidosa cocina en medio del campo, comiendo pizza... y tenía que darle la razón a Allison. La mejor pizza que había probado nunca.

—Si Fred aprendiese a hacerla... —suspiró Luci—. Si está de buen humor, hace ensalada de pollo, pero no es lo mismo.

—Con una familia tan grande como la tuya, tendrías que montar una pizzería —rió Jasper—. Cinco niños hambrientos mantendrían el negocio a flote.

—En menos de siete meses serán seis —dijo Luci entonces.

—¿Otro?

—Otro —sonrió su hermana—. Siempre he querido tener media docena. Además, la gente debe hacer lo que hace mejor.

—Algunos podrían decir que te pasas.

—Tendré tantos hijos como tú best-sellers —rió Luci—. Y tardamos lo mismo en producirlos.

—Cuando traigas a la niña de visita, debería dormir en mi habitación —dijo Allison.

—¿La niña?

—Será una niña —contestó Allison, convencida—. Ya tienes tres niños, necesitas una niña para que sean tres y tres.

—Veremos lo que puedo hacer —sonrió su tía—. Pero mañana tengo que volver a casa. Cassandra, la mayor, ha decidido hacerse un tatuaje... Ah, qué gusto que la necesiten a una.

—¿Un tatuaje? —repitió Allison—. Qué asco. Cassie está loca.

—Fred y yo estamos de acuerdo contigo.

Interesado, Jasper levantó su copa de vino.

—¿Dónde quiere hacerse el tatuaje?

—En el hombro derecho. Dice que será de muy buen gusto.

—Boba —rió Allison—. Cassie tiene trece años —le explicó entonces a Alice—. Y está más loca...

—¿Tú no te harías un tatuaje?

—¡No! —gritó la niña, muerta de risa—. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

—No —contestó Alice—. Soy hija única.

—Yo creo que es mejor tenerlos, aunque molestan un poco al principio. ¿Puedo comer más pizza, papá?

Después de cenar, Allison se empeñó en jugar al fútbol con su padre. Luci rechazó la oferta porque «estaba en una condición muy delicada». Alice, a pesar de sus protestas, fue arrastrada al jardín. Aprendió a golpear la pelota con la cabeza y se partió de risa. Lo más curioso de todo era que no se sentía ridícula haciéndolo.

La noche llegó enseguida y el aire se llenó de luciérnagas. Aunque se le cerraban los ojitos, Allison protestó mucho antes de irse a la cama y sólo se rindió cuando su padre aceptó llevarla a hombros.

Le dijo que Allison era su vida y, aunque sólo los había visto juntos durante unas horas, Alice lo creía.

Nunca habría esperado que el hombre que había escrito _La deuda del diablo_ pudiera ser tan buen padre. Jamás lo habría imaginado allí, en aquella casa en medio del bosque, tan lejos de la ciudad. El hombre al que había llegado a conocer en esas dos semanas no pegaba nada con el padre disciplinado y cariñoso que era.

Alice se dejó caer en la mecedora del porche, agotada. Podía oír la risa de Allison en su habitación, la voz de Jasper... Era una forma extraña de pasar sus últimas horas con él. Allí, en su casa, a unos minutos del campamento donde se habían hecho amantes.

Y sí, reconoció mientras miraba las estrellas, amigos. Deseaba su amistad, era muy importante para ella.

Cuando escribiese el artículo, podría hablar de los dos Jasper Whitlock que conocía. Para eso había ido hasta allí, ¿no?. Alice cerró los ojos porque, de repente, las estrellas eran demasiado brillantes.

—¿Cansada?

Ella abrió los ojos. Así era como lo recordaría siempre, envuelto en sombras, saliendo de la oscuridad.

—No. ¿Allison está dormida?

Él asintió, sentándose a su lado.

—Luci también.

Allí era donde la quería, en su casa.

—¿Es ahora cuando trabajas, cuando la casa queda en silencio?

—Sí, casi siempre. Terminé mi último libro en una noche como ésta. Vamos a dar un paseo. Hay luna llena.

—¿Tienes miedo de la oscuridad? —bromeó Alice.

—Sí, claro —rió él—. Pero llevo un talismán. Toma, te lo doy —dijo entonces, quitándose el anillo.

—Yo no soy supersticiosa.

—Claro que lo eres —murmuró Jasper, tomando su mano.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?

—Sí. Desde que nació Allison.

—Es un sitio precioso.

Jasper la tomó por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos.

—Estás preciosa a la luz de la luna —murmuró, acariciando su pelo—. La princesa y el dragón.

Su corazón empezó a latir acelerado, como el de una adolescente.

—Hoy en día las mujeres matan sus propios dragones.

—Hoy en día hay menos romance —murmuró él, buscando sus labios—. Si estuviéramos en la Edad Media y aparecieses en medio de la oscuridad te tomaría de inmediato. Deja que te haga el amor, Alice. Deja que te haga el amor como si fuera la primera vez.

O la última, pensó ella. Pero, como siempre, se lo ofreció todo. Enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretándose contra él, retándolo a tomar todo lo que quisiera, a darle todo lo que ella pidiera.

Jasper acarició su cara, despacio, memorizando cada ángulo, la suavidad de su piel... Poco después, se tumbaron en el suelo cubierto de hojas.

Jasper había querido amarla así desde el principio, con la luna brillando entre los árboles. Quería sentir que se derretía con sus caricias. Lentamente, la desnudó mientras la reverenciaba con sus dedos, con sus labios. Aquélla sería la noche en la que le diera todo, en la que le pidiera todo.

La luz de la luna y el ruido del agua se mezclaban para crear una atmósfera irreal. Los árboles olían a noche. Y Alice también.

Plata y sombras. Alice sintió el deseo del hombre mezclado con el suyo, un deseo que no podían ni querían contener, que los hacía temblar. Y lo celebró, se dejó llevar como no pensó que lo haría nunca.

La brisa parecía haberse detenido. Los sonidos desaparecieron mientras Jasper enredaba los dedos en su pelo. En el silencio profundo, sus ojos se encontraron.

Alice sonrió mientras se abría para él.

* * *

><p><strong>buenoo aqui les dejo otro capitulo.. espero que lo hayan disfrutado...<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-XIX-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Podría haber dormido allí, con el suelo bajo su espalda, el cielo sobre su cabeza y el cuerpo de Jasper apretado contra ella. Podría haber dormido allí como una princesa hechizada si él no la hubiera acariciado.<p>

—Deberías dormir en una cama. En mi cama.

Alice suspiró, contenta.

—Está demasiado lejos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos?

—Bueno —sonrió ella.

—Puede que Luci se sorprendiera un poco si te ve desnuda.

Alice abrió los ojos.

—Ah, claro. Tenemos que vestirnos.

—Sería aconsejable. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Me parece que obtendríamos el mismo resultado que si me desnudases.

—Una teoría interesante —Jasper alargó la mano para tomar sus braguitas de encaje.

—Pero no es momento de probarlo —sonrió ella, quitándoselas—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

—Siglos.

—Lo mínimo que me merezco después de todos estos días es una cama.

—Puedes usar la mía —murmuró Jasper.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo Alice entonces.

—¿Te preocupa Allison?

Ella asintió.

—Yo no sé mucho sobre niños, pero supongo que no está preparada para ver a su padre compartiendo cama con alguien.

—Nunca he traído una mujer aquí —murmuró Jasper.

—Por eso precisamente.

—Querías preguntarme por Allison, pero no lo has hecho —dijo él, vistiéndose.

—No es asunto mío.

—¿No?

—Jasper...

—Esta vez tendrás la respuesta sin preguntar —la interrumpió él—. Hace doce años conocí a una chica. Entonces escribía bajo el seudónimo de Laura Miles. Ella era una estudiante de Los Ángeles, muy inteligente, pero sin dinero. Estudiaba gracias a una beca y estaba decidida a ser la abogada más joven de la Costa Este.

—Jasper, lo que pasó entre esa chica y tú no es cosa mía.

—No es sólo una chica, Alice. Es la madre de Allison.

Alice suspiró.

—Muy bien. Si es importante para ti, cuéntamelo.

—Me gustaba. Era guapa, simpática, inteligente. Ninguno de los dos tenía interés por una relación seria, pero el destino... ya sabes.

Jasper sacó un cigarrillo, pensativo. Recordaba el diminuto apartamento con problemas de fontanería, la vieja máquina de escribir...

—Una tarde llegó a casa. Estaba pálida, nerviosa. Me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Podía recordar su cara si se concentraba... aunque no lo hacía nunca. Lo que no olvidaría era su voz, su desesperación, su miedo.

—Yo le dije que cuidaría de ella, que me haría cargo del niño... No estaba enamorado y ella tampoco, pero le dije que deberíamos casarnos.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Alice.

—Se negó. No tenía intención de casarse y tener hijos porque su carrera era lo más importante para ella... Puede que te resulte difícil de entender, pero no era una persona fría ni mala, sencillamente práctica. Lo único que quería era que le pagase el aborto.

—Pero Allison...

—Ése no es el final de la historia —la interrumpió Jasper—. Tuvimos una pelea terrible. Nos separamos y quedamos en volver a hablar unos días más tarde. Entonces yo tenía veinticuatro años y ya era una persona responsable. Estuve dos días sin dormir, dándole vueltas al asunto. Pero quería ese niño. No puedo explicar por qué, sencillamente sabía que debía tenerlo. Así que la llamé para quedar con ella. El matrimonio estaba fuera de la cuestión, de modo que intentamos llegar a un acuerdo. Ella necesitaba libertad para seguir adelante con su vida después de tener el niño... y necesitaba dinero.

—Entonces, ¿le pagaste por tener a Allison?

—Pagué los gastos del médico, del hospital, su apartamento... y cuando nació Allison le di diez mil dólares.

—¿Cómo pudo...?

—Cada uno quería una cosa diferente. Nunca le he guardado rencor. Fue su decisión y podría haber hecho lo que quisiera sin consultarme.

—Sí, es cierto —suspiró Alice.

—Allison es mi hija y sólo mi hija desde el principio. La mujer que la trajo al mundo me hizo un regalo increíble. Yo sólo le di dinero.

—¿Allisom lo sabe?

—Sólo sabe que su madre eligió algo diferente.

—Ya veo. Y la razón por la que no quieres que nadie sepa nada de ella es para evitar especulaciones.

—Una de ellas. La otra es, simplemente, que quiero que Allison tenga una vida normal, como cualquier otro niño.

—Supongo que no fue fácil para ti criar solo a tu hija.

No había nada más que comprensión en sus ojos. Y Jasper se relajó por fin. Supo entonces que ella era lo que había esperado.

—No, no fue fácil, pero sólo me ha dado alegrías —murmuró, acariciando su pelo—. Compártelas conmigo, Alice.

—No te entiendo.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo y con Allison. Te quiero aquí, con los hijos que tendremos juntos —musitó Jasper, levantando su mano para mirar el anillo—. Cásate conmigo.

¿Casarse? Alice lo miró, atónita y asustada.

—No... no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

—Sí lo sé. Sólo le pedí a otra mujer que se casara conmigo y fue por obligación. Te lo pido a ti porque eres la primera y única mujer a la que he amado. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo. Quiero que tú compartas la mía.

Le estaba pidiendo que cambiase de vida por completo. Que lo arriesgara todo.

—Nuestras vidas son muy diferentes. Yo tengo que volver a Los Ángeles. Tengo mi trabajo...

—Un trabajo que no es para ti —dijo él—. Tú sabes que debes escribir, pero no sobre los demás, sino sobre tus propios personajes, los que tú inventas.

—Pero mi trabajo...

—¡Maldita sea, Alice, tu trabajo es escribir esa novela!

«Lo quieres», le decía una vocecita. ¿Por qué intentas apartarlo de ti? Alice sacudió la cabeza. El amor no era suficiente.

—Me estás pidiendo que lo deje todo. Todo lo que me ha costado tanto conseguir. Tengo un trabajo en Los Ángeles, una vida, sé quién soy, adonde voy. No puedo arriesgarme...

—¿A saber quién eres de verdad? —terminó Jasper la frase por ella—. Si estuviera solo iría contigo donde quisieras. Pero tengo a Allison. No puedo llevármela de aquí. Éste es su hogar.

—No puedo arriesgarlo todo, Jasper. No puedo —murmuró Alice.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó él entonces. Sabía que con esa pregunta lo arriesgaba todo.

Ella apartó la mirada, empezó a jugar con su pelo...

—¿Me quieres? —insistió.

—Sí. ¡Te quiero, Jasper! Y ahora déjame en paz.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-XX-**_

—Si estás decidida a no parar para comer, al menos toma esto —dijo Rosalie, ofreciéndole una chocolatina.

—Comeré cuando termine el artículo —contestó Alice, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del ordenador.

—Volviste hace dos días y no te he visto comer ni un donut.

Y su ojo de fotógrafa había visto las orejas bajo el maquillaje.

—No tengo hambre.

No tenía hambre, no estaba cansada, no sentía nada. Llevaba cuarenta y ocho horas trabajando en el artículo sobre Jasper Whitlock. Iba a salir perfecto, se prometió a sí misma. Y cuando lo terminase, se lo habría quitado de encima.

Si se hubiera quedado... si volviera...

Alice masculló una maldición. No podía volver, ¿no le había dejado eso claro a Jasper? No podía tirar su vida por la ventana. Su vida, que consistía en trabajar e intentar llegar lo más lejos posible.

De modo que tecleaba con nerviosa furia. Y seguiría tecleando hasta que el artículo estuviera terminado. Entonces daría el siguiente paso...

Pero cada vez que intentaba imaginar cuál iba a ser ese paso, su mente se quedaba en blanco.

Alice apartó las manos del teclado y miró la pantalla.

Sin decir una palabra, Rosalie cerró la puerta del despacho y volvió a su lado.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas la parte de la historia que no puedes publicar?

Alice hubiera querido encogerse de hombros, decir que no tenía tiempo para hablar. Después de todo, tenía una fecha de entrega. Como su vida, seguramente.

—Rose, si hubieras hecho una fotografía muy difícil, una que hubiera necesitado de todo tu talento, toda tu habilidad y al revelarla saliera mal, ¿qué harías?

—La miraría atentamente. Porque seguro que, en el fondo, yo habría querido que saliera así.

—¿No te sentirías tentada de volver a fotografiarlo todo de nuevo? Después de todo, habías trabajado mucho para conseguir un resultado determinado.

—Puede que sí y puede que no. Depende de lo que hubiera visto —suspiró Rosalie, cruzando las piernas—. ¿Qué hay en la foto, Alice?

—Jasper.

—¿Y?

—Ya me conoces.

—Te conozco un poco. Tú no dejas que se te conozca del todo.

—¿Tan difícil soy?

—Sí —contestó Rosalie con toda sinceridad—. Y tan interesante. Aparentemente, Jasper Whitlock piensa lo mismo, ¿no?

—Me ha pedido que me case con él.

—¿Casarte? —repitió su amiga, atónita—. ¿Casarte... de casarte?

—Sí.

—Oh. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Estoy enamorada de él —contestó Alice.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y todo eso pasó en la acampada?

—Sí. Quizá antes, cuando nos conocimos en Flagstaff. No sé.

—¿Y por qué no eres feliz? Estás enamorada de un hombre que también se ha enamorado de ti... deberías estar dando saltos de alegría.

—¿Cómo pueden dos personas construir una vida juntos cuando cada uno tiene una vida separada, completamente diferente? Rose, Jasper vive en Arizona y yo en Los Ángeles.

—No vas a decirme que es un problema geográfico.

—No, es... ¡es imposible, sencillamente! Yo hago las cosas paso a paso, Jasper es... Si vieras su casa, no te lo creerías. Es como un cuento. Su hermana es B. B. Smithers... y tiene una hija.

—¿Una hija?

—No puedes contárselo a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? No quiere que los periodistas molesten a la niña.

—No se lo diré a nadie, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo es la niña?

—Encantadora. Un cielo de cría. Y él es un padre estupendo. Cuando los vi juntos... me dio miedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... Jasper es un hombre que consigue todo lo que quiere, que todo lo hace bien. Es un éxito en todos los sentidos.

—¿Y?

—Yo no sé si sería capaz. No sé si podría estar a su altura.

Rosalie levantó los ojos al cielo.

—¿No vas a casarte con él por eso? Tú estás loca, Alice.

—No puede ser. Vivimos en mundos diferentes...

—Él podría venirse a Los Ángeles.

—No. Quiere criar a Allison en Arizona. Viven en un sitio de ensueño, te lo aseguro.

—Bueno, pues tú te vas a Arizona. Y ya está.

—¿Ya está? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Y mi trabajo?

—Puedes quedarte con tu trabajo en Los Ángeles y ser infeliz para siempre... o puedes arriesgarte.

Arriesgarse. Alice miró el clip doblado que tenía en la mano.

Debía comprobar el suelo antes de dar un paso, pero... ¿durante cuánto tiempo tenía uno que comprobar el suelo antes de dar el salto?

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas y Alice estaba en su apartamento, de día. Era muy raro que ella estuviese en casa de día, pero todo parecía igual. Igual y diferente.

Había una violeta africana frente a ella. Estaba bien atendida, como todos los aspectos de su vida. La regaba cuando era necesario, le ponía vitaminas...

Nunca podría arrancarla de raíz, pensó. Y, sin embargo, ¿no era eso lo que acababa de hacer con su vida?

Había dejado la revista. Le había dado la espalda a su carrera.

¿Para qué?, se preguntó a sí misma. Para vivir un sueño que nació en su cabeza años antes. Para escribir una novela que, seguramente, jamás sería publicada. Para tirarse de cabeza a lo desconocido.

Porque Jasper le había dicho que era buena. Porque él hacía imposible que dejara de pensar en «lo que podría ser».

Ahora que el paso estaba dado, Alice se encontró en su silencioso apartamento, de día, sola. Y le entraron ganas de salir corriendo.

Jasper no intentó detenerla cuando se marchó. No dijo nada mientras se despedía de Allison. Nada en absoluto. Quizá los dos sabían que se lo habían dicho todo por la noche. Luego Alice entró en el coche de Luci y le dijo adiós con la mano.

Él no la había llamado. No intentó ponerse en contacto con ella.

Levantando la mano, Alice miró el anillo que Jasper le había regalado. ¿Por qué lo conservaba? Porque no era capaz de quitárselo. Porque eso sería como arrancar la memoria de Jasper Whitlock.

Necesitaba tiempo y lo tenía. Tenía que probar algo, pero no a sus padres, ni a Jasper, sino a sí misma.

De modo que encendió el ordenador y, respirando profundamente, se dispuso a trabajar.

Alice había conocido la presión en _Celebrity_. Y, sin embargo, después de un mes fuera de la revista, sola en su casa delante del ordenador, aprendió lo que era la auténtica presión. Y la felicidad.

No había creído posible que pudiera sentarse hora tras hora delante de aquella pantalla para terminar un libro que empezó como un capricho tanto tiempo atrás.

Y era cierto que durante los primeros días todo fue frustración y fracaso. Y miedo. ¿Por qué había dejado un buen trabajo para lanzarse de cabeza a la oscuridad?

Cada vez que pensaba tirar la toalla, volver a _Celebrity_ aunque fuera empezando desde abajo, veía la cara de Jasper.

«Si quieres rendirte...».

No, no iba a rendirse. Podría fracasar miserablemente, pero pasara lo que pasara, había tomado una decisión vital.

Cuanto más trabajaba, más se convertían en un símbolo esas páginas. Si podía hacer aquello, podría hacer cualquier cosa. El resto de su vida dependía de eso.

Era como Jasper le había dicho: los personajes la absorbían, la frustraban, la deleitaban. Alice quería terminar la novela no sólo por ella, sino por esos personajes que habían cobrado vida propia. La emoción y el miedo la hacían seguir adelante.

Cuando escribió la última palabra, la euforia se mezcló con cierta tristeza. Había terminado.

Había dejado su corazón en aquella historia. Alice quería celebrarlo. Quería llorar.

Y mientras imprimía la última página se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué día era.

.

.

Jasper nunca había escrito un libro tan rápida, tan frenéticamente. Sabía por qué: el personaje principal de la historia era Alice, aun que había cambiado el nombre. Seguía siendo Alice, física, emocionalmente, desde el gesto elegante a las manos nerviosas.

Era una forma de tenerla a su lado.

Le había costado un mundo dejarla ir. Cuando la vio subir al coche de su hermana, se dijo a sí mismo que volvería. Si se había equivocado sobre sus sentimientos por él, se había equivocado sobre lo más importante de su vida.

¿Sería su destino unirse a mujeres que no querían comprometerse? No podía creerlo.

De modo que la dejó ir. Volvería.

Pero había pasado un mes y Alice no había vuelto. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría vivir sin ella?, se preguntó.

«Llámala. Búscala. Has sido un idiota por de jarla ir. La necesitas, ella te necesita a ti».

Cada día tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no llamarla. Pero si Alice no volvía a él por voluntad propia, nunca tendría lo que necesitaba.

Jasper miró su dedo. Era más, mucho más que una pieza de metal lo que se había llevado con ella. Era un talismán. Mientras lo llevase puesto, el lazo que había entre los dos no se rompería. Jasper era un hombre que creía en profecías, en el destino, en la magia.

—La cena está lista —Allison estaba en la puerta, su pelo recogido en una coleta, la cara manchada de harina.

Jasper no quería comer. Quería seguir escribiendo. Mientras la historia siguiera adelante, seguiría teniendo una parte de Alice con él.

Pero Allison le sonrió.

—Casi lista —se corrigió—. Creo que las tortillas me han salido un poco duras.

—Un poco duras, ¿eh?

—Me gusta más cuando cocinas tú.

—¿Quién se negó a comer judías verdes anoche?

—¡Es que estaban pochas! —exclamó la niña. Jasper sonrió, pero la tristeza que había en esa sonrisa no pasó desapercibida para Allison—. La echas de menos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mucho.

—¿Querías casarte con ella?

—Sí, pero me rechazó.

Allison lo miró, perpleja. ¿Cómo podía ser? El padre de Donna estaba casi calvo. Y el de Kelly tenía barriga... Su padre, sin embargo, era guapísimo. Cualquiera querría casarse con él. Cuando era pequeña, ella misma quería casarse con él. Pero ahora era mayor y sabía que eso eran cosas de niños.

—¿No le gustabas?

—Parece que no —sonrió Jasper.

—A lo mejor era yo la que no le gustaba —dijo Allison entonces.

Su padre tuvo que sonreír. La pobre quería hacerlo sentirse mejor. Tan pequeña...

—No te soportaba.

—Porque soy una bocazas —rió Allison—. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Si no quiere casarse contigo, es que es tonta.

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—No es tonta, Allison —murmuró, abrazándola—. Y también me quiere. Pero tiene que vivir su vida.

Allison no lo entendía y, personalmente, seguía pensando que Alice era un poco tonta por no querer casarse con un hombre tan bueno y tan guapo como su padre, pero decidió no decirlo.

—Si quisiera casarse contigo, a mí no me importaría... ¡Ay, he oído un coche! Diles que se queden a cenar, así se comerán las tortillas duras —rió su hija, corriendo a la cocina.

Jasper no quería compañía. Lo único que quería era cenar con la niña, meterla en la cama y volver a su trabajo.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, ella estaba allí.

Alice. Su Alice.

—Hola, Jasper —dijo, sonriendo—. He intentado llamarte, pero tu número no está en la guía. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro —contestó él, después de aclararse la garganta.

Quizá estaba soñando, como el protagonista de _El cuervo_.

—Jasper...

—Yo creo que deberíamos darle las tortillas a Santanas porque... ¡Anda! —la niña acababa de aparecer por el pasillo y la miraba, atónita.

—Hola, Allison.

—Hola —Allison miró de uno a otro, sin entender. La tía Luci decía que la gente enamorada normalmente hace muchas tonterías, de modo que su padre y Alice debían de estar pasando por eso—. La cena está lista. Había hecho tortillas, pero no te las recomiendo porque están como piedras... También he hecho unos sándwiches. ¿Quieres?

—Si me invitas —sonrió Alice.

—Pasa —dijo Allison entonces, como una perfecta anfitriona. Sobre todo, porque su padre parecía haberse quedado sin palabras—. ¿Tú sabes cocinar?

—Un poco.

La niña asintió con la cabeza. Interesante.

Se sentaron los tres alrededor de la mesa y Allison fue la encargada de servir los sándwiches y dirigir la conversación. Jasper estaba muy callado.

«Ya no me quiere», pensó Alice.

«¿Por qué ha venido?», se preguntó Jasper.

«No me ha dirigido la palabra».

«¿Qué quiere de mí? Está tan guapa...».

—Mi padre tiene que fregar los platos. Pero tú puedes ayudarlo —dijo Allison después de cenar—. Bueno, yo voy a... dar un paseo con Santanas.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando el tenedor con tanta fuerza que le dolía la mano.

Jasper miraba el anillo. No se lo había quitado.

—Estás enfadado. Lo siento, no debería haber venido...

—No estoy enfadado. ¿Por qué has venido?

—Yo... —Alice se mordió los labios, nerviosa—. He terminado la novela.

Él sonrió entonces.

—Enhorabuena.

—Quería que la leyeses... si te parece bien. Podría haber enviado una copia a tu editora, pero... quería dártela en persona.

—Espero que me firmes el primer ejemplar.

Alice consiguió sonreír.

—No soy tan optimista. Pero tenía que terminarla. Y quería darte las gracias... He dejado mi trabajo, Jasper.

El no se había movido, pero le pareció que, de repente, se ponía tenso.

—¿Por qué?

—Tenía que terminar la novela. Por mí —contestó ella—. Sabía que si podía hacer eso, podría hacer cualquier cosa. Y he estado leyendo tus novelas... las de Laura Miles.

Si pudiera tocarla... pero si lo hacía no podría dejarla ir nunca.

—¿Y te han gustado?

—Sí —contestó Alice—. Nunca habría creído que entre una novela de terror y una de amor hubiera alguna similitud, pero la hay. La atmósfera, la tensión, la emoción... Tú entiendes lo que siente una mujer. Se nota en tus libros.

—La escritura es un oficio sin géneros.

—Aun así, es raro que un hombre entienda las emociones de una mujer —dijo Alice entonces, mirándolo a los ojos—. Por eso espero que me entiendas.

—Es más difícil cuando uno juega con sus propias emociones —murmuró Jasper, con voz ronca.

—¿Lo es?

No la estaba tocando, pero ella casi sentía el roce de sus dedos.

—¿Necesitas que te diga que te quiero, Alice?

—Sí, yo...

—Has terminado tu novela, has dejado tu trabajo. Te has arriesgado mucho. Pero aún no lo has arriesgado todo —dijo Jasper entonces.

Nunca iba a ponérselo fácil. Nunca.

—Me dio miedo cuando me pediste que me casara contigo. Lo pensé mucho... como el niño que piensa en lo que hay tras las sombras. No sé lo que hay ahí... podría ser un sueño o una pesadilla. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—Usé mi trabajo como excusa porque me parecía lo más lógico, pero no era la auténtica razón. Es que tenía miedo de las sombras.

—¿Y sigues teniéndolo?

—Un poco —contestó Alicec, ofreciéndole su mano—. Pero quiero intentarlo.

Jasper apretó su mano con fuerza.

—No será ni un sueño ni una pesadilla. Será real. Cada minuto de nuestra vida juntos será real.

—¿Estás intentando asustarme? —bromeó ella—. Porque no lo vas a conseguir.

Él tiró de su mano para apretarla contra su corazón.

—No quiero asustarte. Pero tampoco te dejaré ir. Te he esperado mucho tiempo, Alice.

—Sabías que volvería.

—Si no, me habría vuelto loco.

Alice cerró los ojos.

—Jasper, si Allison no quiere...

—Allison me ha dado una charla hace poco. Y tengo la impresión de que esto no va a ser ningún problema.

—Me gustaría estar contigo cuando se lo digas...

—Ya lo sabe, Alice —sonrió Jasper, tomando su cara entre las manos.

—Digna hija de su padre, ¿eh?

—Exactamente —murmuró él, enterrando los dedos en su pelo—. Espero que a la señora le guste vivir en una casa con monstruos reales e imaginarios.

—La señora podrá soportarlo —sonrió Alice—. Eso y todo lo que se te ocurra.

—¿De verdad? —rió Jasper, emocionado—. Pues vamos a fregar los platos. Después, ya veremos qué puedo hacer.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas esta historia llego a su fin... muchisimas gracias a todas las que leyeron esta historia..<br>**

**bueno espero sus comentarios.  
><strong>

**y muchas gracias nuevamente**

**bye.  
><strong>


End file.
